Happiness Therapy
by Caprice K
Summary: Azkaban, un jour de pluie, et Sirius qui prie: "oh, James, si seulement tu n'étais pas mort!" Mais cela aurait-il amélioré son sort? Ah, Sirius, prend garde à ce que tu veux, il n'est pas si facile d'être heureux...
1. Prologue

Bonjour Bonjour!

Me revoici, après un long moment sans publication, avec une nouvelle histoire un peu spéciale. C'est une idée que j'ai eu en 2011, qui a sommeillé un long moment sur mon ordinateur, que j'ai fini par reprendre début 2016 et par transformer en profondeur – et c'est un euphémisme. J'avais projeté une histoire qui se suffisait à elle-même et ça donne finalement quelque chose entre le tableau et l'essai. C'est donc assez contemplatif, je me contente de formuler, à travers ce récit, une hypothèse de ce qu'auraient pu devenir les Maraudeurs si les choses avaient été, disons… moins pire.

 **Avertissement aux lecteurs de « Memories »** : Luth Selwyn, mon OC, est présente dans cette fic, ce qui signifie que cette histoire contiendra nécessairement des spoilers de Memories. En effet, bien que située dans une univers alternatif, Happiness Therapy se passe chronologiquement après Memories. Donc les choix de Luth, qui sont au cœur de Memories, ont déjà été effectués à cette époque. Cependant, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas, sachez que vous pouvez tout à faire comprendre cette histoire sans avoir besoin de lire Memories. En effet, si je fais des références, elles seront expliquées en NDA ou dans le texte, et Luth n'est, de toute façon, pas au centre de ce récit. Elle n'est qu'un personnage secondaire, un vecteur pour mettre en lumière la situation des Maraudeurs. Je l'ai reprise, certes par affection, mais surtout par commodité (je les maîtrise, elle et le background créée autour d'elle et des Maraudeurs).

* * *

 **Prologue**

C'était une tempête telle qu'on n'en avait jamais vu, même sur cette île hostile qui abritait Azkaban. Elle faisait rage depuis plusieurs jours sans jamais faiblir. Même les Détraqueurs, raffolant habituellement du mauvais temps qui désespérait leurs captifs, s'étaient retranchés derrière les murs de la prison pour résister aux rafales. L'eau se déversait sans discontinuer dans les cellules. Elle franchissait les fenêtres, suintait des murs et inondait le sol. Les hurlements de folie de Bellatrix Lestrange se noyaient parmi les cris désespérés des autres prisonniers.

Il n'y avait qu'une geôle silencieuse au milieu de ce vacarme : celle de l'un des prisonniers les mieux gardés. Cet homme restait muet, comme à l'accoutumée. De tous les détenus, il était celui qui parlait le moins depuis son incarcération, et c'était le seul vestige de son caractère particulièrement obstiné. Son mutisme lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou. De se raccrocher à une idée, une minuscule idée qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier. Il était le seul, désormais, à connaître la vérité. Lui seul pourrait rétablir la justice. Alors il restait là, silencieux et immobile, attendant le jour où il pourrait déposer son fardeau.

Il s'était cependant recroquevillé comme les autres dans un coin de sa cellule pour échapper à la pluie battante et à l'eau qui ruisselait de toute part. L'éloignement des Détraqueurs était un soulagement pour son esprit : cela lui permettait de retrouver des bribes de pensées heureuses enfouies depuis des années. Des bribes qu'il conserverait tant que la folie des autres ne l'attraperait pas à son tour. Mais ces souvenirs ravivaient son désespoir, désespoir entretenu par les courants d'air et d'eau. Chaque bouffée de bonheur lui enfonçait dix lames glacées dans le cœur.

A l'aube, la tempête se calma légèrement, mais cela n'apaisa pas les cris de ses codétenus. Au contraire, ils redoublèrent, car les prisonniers savaient que les Détraqueurs se jetteraient bientôt sur leurs proies. Lui s'y préparait, résigné, jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet de lumière transperce les nuages. Comme un brin d'espoir, et c'en fut trop : il cria aussi, d'une voix étranglée par des années de silence.

\- Oh, James…

Pour la première fois depuis douze ans, une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Si seulement… si seulement tu n'étais pas mort !

Illuminée par le rayon de soleil, la larme prit une teinte arc-en-ciel.

* * *

Prologue certes très court et qui ne vous en dit guère plus que le résumé, mais j'espère avoir attiré votre attention. Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour le premier chapitre à proprement parler !

 **NDA** : Les titres des chapitres sont en anglais pour une raison très simple... puisque je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un titre en français à l'histoire, j'ai décidé que chaque titre serait non seulement en anglais mais également une référence/extrait/citation d'oeuvres dans la langue de Shakespeare, histoire de garder une certaine cohérence.


	2. All was well

Premier chapitre, un peu plus conséquent que le prologue.J'en profite pour remercier _Mama-Milie_ et _Til'Ilan_ pour leurs reviews.

La quasi totalité de cette histoire a été corrigée, relue et critiquée par ma précieuse bêta **LaLouisaBlack**. Elle m'a donné de nombreux conseils pour l'améliorer, et je la remercie chaudement!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : All was well**

\- Arg, Sirius !

Réveillé en sursaut, Sirius émit un jappement surpris comme un coup de pied l'envoyait valser dans les airs. Il atterrit lourdement sur un parquet ciré et eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur pattes que la voix continuait :

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je détestais ça ? C'est dégoûtant, enfin !

Sonné, Patmol regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre confortable, au pied d'un grand lit recouvert de draps blancs. Ceux-ci s'agitèrent et une tête féminine se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Se réveiller collée à un chien, non merci ! Et puis tu pourrais te transformer pour assumer, au lieu de rester là à me regarder bêtement !

Mais Sirius était trop étonné pour réagir, ne sachant pas très bien s'il était dans un rêve ou dans la réalité. En lui, le pur bonheur le disputait à l'étonnement le plus complet.

\- Sirius ? demanda la femme devant son manque de réaction. Ca va ?

Il leva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un aboiement s'en échappa.

\- Je ne parle toujours pas chien, tu sais ?

Au prix d'un immense effort, Sirius rassembla ses pensées et se transforma enfin. Il reprit forme humaine à même le plancher, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon sombre.

\- Sirius ?

La voix de sa femme était maintenant teintée d'inquiétude. Sirius secoua la tête pour se redonner contenance.

\- Désolé, croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Elle ne sembla pas surprise et se poussa pour lui faire une place dans le lit.

\- Viens-là, dit-elle en l'attirant.

Sirius se glissa entre les draps tandis que Luth l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Il s'abandonna à son étreinte avec bonheur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

L'homme soupira, peu enclin à revivre ce cauchemar qui avait encore l'air trop réel. Il ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter Luth, et encore moins replonger dans les souvenirs de cette sombre période. Pourtant, le songe le tenait encore à la gorge. Il semblait trop réel à son goût. Le raconter le rendrait peut-être absurde.

\- J'étais à Azkaban, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Parce que… parce que James était mort aussi cette nuit-là.

En fait, c'était encore pire énoncé à voix haute, et Sirius ne put raconter la suite, quand bien même elle résonna clairement dans son esprit : « …et tout le monde croyait que c'était moi, le gardien du secret. Il ne restait plus personne pour prouver mon innocence ». Luth soupira et caressa ses cheveux. Elle ne dit rien – y'avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été rattrapé par ses démons. Quant à ce qu'elle lui disait à l'époque, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ils avaient eu cette conversation un million de fois.

\- Je devrais aller prendre une douche, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ca me fera du bien.

Luth acquiesça, et il se retourna pour l'embrasser longuement. Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsqu'il se leva, il sentit qu'elle le suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

oOoOo

Malgré la chaleur de juillet, Sirius se plongea sous une douche brûlante pour se détendre. Il resta un moment immobile, se passant parfois la main sur le visage pour faire surface. Ce rêve lui avait semblé tellement réel… Il se souvenait de tous les détails : du froid, de la misère, du désespoir, de l'eau, à tel point qu'il s'en était transformé dans son sommeil. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'en de très rares (et sombres) occasions dont il n'aimait pas se rappeler. Et jamais ces dernières années – sauf pour taquiner Luth.

Un frisson le parcourut tout entier, quand, malgré l'eau chaude, l'image d'un Détraqueur surgit à nouveau dans son esprit. Non ! Il ne voulait pas retomber dans l'état de désespoir qui avait suivi la mort de Lily – et James ? James était-il mort ou vivant ? La main putride derrière les barreaux lui semblait encore si tangible, alors qu'il étouffait dans la vapeur de la pièce. Brutalement, Sirius coupa l'eau. Le silence revint dans la salle de bain, laissant place aux bruits habituels de sa maison. Le chant des oiseaux à travers le vasistas entrouvert, le raclement des chaises au rez-de-chaussée, et le rayon de soleil qui perçait reprirent corps.

oOoOo

Lorsque Sirius descendit, il n'était toujours pas certain d'être vraiment chez lui. La douche avait calmé sa frayeur mais une sourde angoisse persistait, comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois sa maison. Comme s'il venait de retourner des années en arrière. La voix de Luth résonna dans la cuisine et le malaise diminua. Elle n'appartenait pas au passé, mais au présent. Rasséréné par cette idée, il entra dans la pièce d'où s'élevait une bonne odeur de bacon.

Une tornade brune lui fonça dessus en hurlant, et Sirius eut tout juste le temps de s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- P'PAAAAAA, j'ai reçu ma lettre ! J'ai reçu ma lettre ! Ma lettre ! criait Adèle en agitant une enveloppée frappée des armoiries de Poudlard.

Cette salutation eut le mérite de ramener complètement Sirius à la réalité. Le cauchemar et le doute furent immédiatement noyés par l'énergie et la fierté que sa fille dégageait.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, farfadette ! répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Assise à table, son épouse reposait sa tasse de thé, le regard brillant de fierté. Sirius tenta de prendre la missive des mains de l'enfant. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, serrant l'objet d'une façon possessive qui fit rire ses parents.

\- Félicitations, ma grande !

Il voulut se pencher pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais Adèle ne tenait pas en place, s'échappant pour relire le parchemin avec avidité.

\- Eh bien, heureusement que cette lettre est arrivée, plaisanta Luth comme Sirius venait s'asseoir à table pour déjeuner. Elle allait finir par croire qu'elle était une Cracmole.

Adèle était cependant trop absorbée par sa douzième lecture pour réagir.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de Cracmols qui font exploser les chaudrons de potion, répondit Sirius en se servant une tranche de bacon.

Cette fois-ci, la fillette l'entendit et consentit à lever les yeux… au ciel.

\- Oh, vous n'allez pas me rappeler ça toute ma vie, quand même !

\- Crois-moi que si, jeune fille. Ce pauvre Remus ne s'en remettra probablement jamais !

Ses deux parents gloussèrent dans un bel ensemble en se remémorant Remus, recouvert de la potion Tue-Loup que Luth lui préparait chaque mois et qu'Adèle, tout juste âgée de cinq ans, avait fait exploser dans un accès de colère. La pleine lune qui avait suivi cet exploit n'avait pas été facile pour Lunard, mais il n'était, heureusement, pas du genre rancunier. Ils ne purent s'arrêter longtemps sur ce souvenir : Sirius n'avait pas avalé sa première bouchée que sa fille, ayant enfin gravé chaque mot du courrier dans sa mémoire, passait à l'étape suivante :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on ira acheter ma baguette ?

Sirius et Luth échangèrent un regard.

\- Ce serait bien que nous y allions tous les trois ensembles, commença-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, hors de question que je rate ça !

Elle eut une grimace moqueuse devant l'air scandalisé de son époux, qui comprit à retardement : elle ne craignait pas qu'il se défile, mais plutôt qu'ils s'y précipitent sans l'attendre, les horaires de Sirius lui laissant plus de temps libre que les siens. Il était vrai qu'ils n'attendaient pas les courriers si tôt : d'ordinaire, Dumbledore prenait un bon mois pour recruter son dernier professeur, et les lettres arrivaient plutôt début août. Aussi les époux Black n'avaient pas prévu de faire ces achats avant leurs vacances le mois prochain.

\- On a tous les deux notre vendredi, la semaine prochaine, non ? proposa Sirius.

\- Mais c'est dans dix jours ! protesta Adèle, visiblement catastrophée par le délai.

Elle affichait une expression scandalisée, donnant l'impression d'avoir été injustement punie, ce qui amusa les deux adultes.

\- Ton père et moi travaillons tous les deux ce week-end, opposa Luth, et si tous les élèves ont reçu leurs listes maintenant, il va y avoir un monde fou dans les boutiques.

\- Mais si quelqu'un achète ma baguette à ma place ?!

Cette fois, le couple eut une moue attendrie, chacun se souvenant de ses propres appréhensions face à l'acquisition du précieux sésame.

\- Mr Ollivander te l'expliquera mieux que nous, ma chérie, mais la baguette choisit son sorcier. Une baguette t'attend toi, et elle ne va pas s'accorder avec quelqu'un d'autre simplement parce qu'elle pense que tu es en retard.

Ce à quoi Luth ajouta, un peu caustique :

\- Et si ça nous laisse quelques jours avant que tu ne fasses sauter la maison, tu penses bien que nous allons _sauter_ sur l'occasion.

Adèle considéra son père, puis sa mère, évaluant ses chances de les faire céder. Comprenant qu'une scène serait inutile – et probablement de trop bonne humeur pour gâcher sa journée, elle choisit finalement de répondre :

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Mamie Cassie m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait quand ils t'ont acheté _ta_ baguette !

Le sourire de Luth s'agrandit :

\- Justement…

oOoOo

Adèle n'était pas véritablement fâchée. Elle oublia rapidement sa déception et, emportant son précieux courrier, quitta la table après avoir arraché à ses parents la promesse voir ses amies moldues le lendemain.

\- Je ne pense pas que la laisser à Augusta soit une bonne idée aujourd'hui, soupira Luth en l'entendant s'agiter dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Sirius pensait que Mrs Londubat, qui habitait à l'autre bout de la Grand Rue, était parfaitement capable de gérer sa fille. C'était plutôt Adèle qui n'allait pas gérer la grand-mère… sans parler du pauvre Neville qui ne méritait pas d'être condamné à relire la même lettre tout l'après-midi.

\- Tes parents ? proposa-t-il donc.

\- Son parrain, plutôt.

\- Bonne initiative, répondit Sirius en ignorant délibérément le terme. Je passerai la prendre en sortant du travail.

Luth leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Ne t'attarde pas trop, j'aimerais bien avoir à manger en rentrant.

Sirius tira la langue de façon très mature, songeant que Remus ne serait de toute façon pas assez en forme pour qu'ils partent bien tard. Il noua ses doigts à ceux de sa femme – il aimait tellement l'appeler comme ça.

\- Je pensais, continua celle-ci, qu'on pourrait organiser une petite fête pour l'occasion. On inviterait les Potter, Remus, mes parents, mon frère...

\- C'est parfait, répondit Sirius en dissimulant une grimace devant la liste des invités. On lui offre quoi, pour l'occasion ?

Le regard de Luth lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas dupe, et Sirius répondit par un sourire contrit. Oui, il pensait au cadeau de sa fille depuis des jours, et alors ? Quel parent n'était pas fier quand sa progéniture rentrait à Poudlard ?

\- Je veux dire, corrigea-t-il, est-ce qu'on garde le cadeau pour son anniversaire ou est-ce qu'on trouvera autre chose plus tard ?

Luth resta pensive, admettant qu'elle n'avait pas encore envisagé cela. La lettre devait arriver à peu près en même temps que ledit anniversaire, en août.

\- On trouvera autre chose pour son anniversaire ? Une chouette, ça va mieux pour Poudlard.

\- Regardez-moi la maman poule qui veut être sûre que sa fille lui enverra des nouvelles !

Luth lui donna un coup de coude mais il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui pour partager un instant de communion parentale. Sirius savait très bien qu'il serait celui qui aurait le plus de mal à laisser partir leur fille.

oOoOo

Sirius arriva au Bureau des Aurors en milieu de matinée, bien content de ne pas finir tard ce soir-là.

\- Bonjour patron ! s'exclama-t-il en croisant le lieutenant Potter sur sa route.

James leva les yeux au ciel, respectant leur petit rituel, et ils terminèrent ensemble le chemin jusqu'au bureau de l'équipe de Sirius. L'Auror Black ne tint pas trois secondes avant d'annoncer la nouvelle, vibrant de fierté.

\- Adèle a reçu sa lettre d'admission, ce matin !

L'air surpris de James indiqua qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Harry – ou que James était parti avant que les hiboux ne reviennent.

\- Regardez-moi ce paon ! le taquina James. Tu féliciteras Adèle pour nous – pas qu'on en ait douté, ceci dit !

Les anciens Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard complice : Remus n'était pas le seul qui se souviendrait de l'affaire de la potion Tue-Loup toute sa vie.

\- Oh, vous le ferez vous-mêmes, on fête ça demain soir.

\- J'aime quand tu ne prends même plus la peine de vérifier si nous sommes disponibles ! fit mine de s'offusquer James.

Sirius eut une infime hésitation et choisit la répartie la plus sage :

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre une veille de pleine lune…

\- Vrai, concéda James. C'est qu'on n'a plus la résistance de nos quinze ans.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bureau encombré de l'équipe de Sirius, et, après avoir salué leurs collègues, James lança un fin dossier sur le bureau.

\- L'autorisation d'intervenir pour interpeller votre trafiquant. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, a dit le Commandant.

\- On y va tout de suite, acquiesça Kingsley Shackebolt de sa voix grave.

\- Bon courage, et ramenez-le moi en entier, conclut James en serrant l'épaule de Sirius. Il a besoin de ses deux yeux pour pleurer le 1er septembre !

oOoOo

Le trafiquant en question n'avait pas grand-chose d'un mage noir. Il fallait dire que les temps étaient plutôt calmes pour les Aurors. Heureusement, l'unité d'élite du Ministère disposait d'une jeune recrue qui se chargeait d'occuper leur emploi du temps. C'est ainsi que Sirius eut l'opportunité de se retrouver, une fois de plus, sur le lieu de travail de sa charmante épouse : Ste Mangouste.

On les dirigea vers le service des accidents matériels, étage que Sirius commençait à trop connaître à son goût. Le Guérisseur Marcus Pye les accueillit par leur nom, signe qu'il les voyait aussi trop régulièrement.

\- Alors, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ?

Il fallait reconnaître à Pye un sérieux à toute épreuve, car la secrétaire à l'accueil les avait dévisagés sans aucune retenue, et pourtant, elle voyait des choses extraordinaires à longueur de journée.

\- Médicomage Black ! s'exclama le guérisseur en regardant par-dessus la tête de ses patients.

\- Bonjour Marcus, salua Luth d'une voix égale.

\- Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un dise à Veronica que ce n'est pas la peine de vous prévenir chaque fois que votre époux arrive ici, où nous allons être obligés de vous muter dans ce service.

Luth acquiesça avec un sourire, puis se tourna vers les deux Aurors. Contrairement à son collègue, elle pouffa de bon cœur devant le spectacle. Les cheveux de Sirius et Kingsley se tortillaient comme des milliers de petits serpents, et leurs visages, affublés de groins, donnaient à leur mine renfrognée un effet plus comique que mécontent.

\- Oh, non, je suis ravie d'avoir pu assister à ce spectacle !

Sirius la fusilla du regard, mais elle n'en fut pas très impressionnée.

\- Je vais parler à Veronica pendant que vous vous occupez de vos patients, Marcus, mais si vous voulez bien me les envoyer quand vous aurez terminé ?

\- Sans problème, soupira son collègue.

Tandis qu'il les emmenait vers une salle de consultation, Sirius entendit Luth s'adresser à la seule personne indemne de leur équipe, et accessoirement responsable de leurs malheurs :

\- Bonjour Tonks ! Eh bien, tu mets vraiment de l'énergie à me le casser, dis-moi !

Il imagina la teinte pivoine que prenait sa cousine, et l'entendit bredouiller un début d'explication avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui :

\- J'ai voulu stupéfixer un fugitif mais à la place, j'ai fait exploser une caisse pleine d'une poudre rose, et ils étaient en-dessous…

oOoOo

Lorsqu'il monta à l'étage des pathologies des sortilèges, une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius était de bien meilleure humeur. Shacklebolt, qui restait un peu grognon, était reparti directement au ministère, mais Sirius avait retrouvé son sens de l'humour et trouvait finalement la mésaventure assez drôle. Après tout, le trafiquant n'avait pas représenté une réelle menace et l'explosion de poudre rose n'avait pas empêché l'arrestation.

Il trouva Luth penchée sur un chaudron, discutant tranquillement avec Nymphadora. Celle-ci le jaugea un instant avant de se risquer à lancer :

\- Heureuse de voir que tu as retrouvé ta beauté naturelle !

Sirius eut un bref éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement, et la chevelure de Tonks redevint rose vif, comme témoin de son soulagement d'avoir bien jugé de son humeur. Sirius, toujours prompt à la répartie, contrat :

\- Continue comme ça et tu ne décrochera jamais ton diplôme !

Mais le sens de l'humour de Tonks n'allait pas jusque-là. Sirius avait renoué contact avec Andromeda, sur l'insistance de Luth, quelques années auparavant. Tonks était déjà à Poudlard et les liens entre Sirius et sa cousine (qu'il appelait sa nièce) ne s'étaient réellement forgés que deux ans auparavant. La jeune fille était sortie de l'école et préparait depuis son diplôme d'Auror, sous l'égide « attentive » de son cousin. Elle n'était donc pas encore totalement immunisée contre son humour parfois corrosif.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, répondit Luth en voyant Tonks se décomposer. Quand passes-tu les épreuves ?

\- En septembre.

\- Tout ira bien, tu as encore un bon mois devant toi pour t'entraîner ! J'espère que tu ne te tues pas aux révisions, au moins ?

Tonks baissa à nouveau les yeux, ses cheveux perdant leur éclat, et marmotta quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pas assez ». Sirius et Luth échangèrent un coup d'œil, le premier grimaçant de contrition devant les conséquences de sa blague.

\- Je suis sûre que tu fais le nécessaire. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te changer les idées. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger à la maison, mercredi soir ? Nous faisons un petit dîner pour Adèle, elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

Nymphadora releva aussitôt la tête, les yeux brillants.

\- Oh, félicitations ! Mais je ne veux pas déranger.

\- Bah, tu ne seras pas la seule. Remus et James seront là aussi – ma famille n'est pas disponible avant dimanche prochain, ajouta Luth à l'adresse de Sirius.

Tonks hésita un instant, sautillant sur place, et Sirius comprit son dilemme : elle mourrait probablement d'envie d'accepter, mais l'idée de passer la soirée avec son mentor et leur lieutenant l'inquiétait probablement.

\- Tu viens, c'est un ordre, décida-t-il finalement sous le regard insistant de Luth.

\- Oui m'sieur… souffla Tonks, ravie qu'il ait tranché pour elle.

\- Rejoins Kingsley au Ministère, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila à travers le couloir – non sans renverser une chaise au passage.

\- Je pense que je préférais l'époque où tu combattais des Mangemorts, c'était moins dangereux, plaisanta Luth en la regardant s'éloigner.

\- Si c'est ta façon de me dire que tu me quittes à nouveau…

Luth grimaça à cette boutade, et Sirius l'embrassa pour s'excuser. Il plaisantait parfois sur le sujet mais savait qu'elle le prenait comme un reproche. Ce n'en était pourtant pas un, car il lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps d'être partie. A vrai dire, il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu dès lorsqu'il avait imaginé ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, à attendre qu'il rentre sans jamais savoir en quoi consistaient ses missions pour l'Ordre. Ses propres nerfs auraient probablement craqué sous la pression bien plus tôt que ceux de Luth.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant d'enchaîner sur un sujet moins polémique (ou presque) : tu aurais pu me demander, avant d'inviter Tonks.

Luth leva les yeux au ciel. Au temps pour le sujet peu dangereux.

\- C'est ta cousine, Sirius !

\- Justement, elle aurait pu venir en avec la famille, dimanche soir. En plus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à Andromeda.

\- Eh bien, tu pourras l'inviter pour dimanche. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens toujours à séparer les Tonks de tes amis, elles sont parfaitement fréquentables. Ca devrait te faire plaisir.

Sirius détourna le regard en soupirant, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir cette conversation une fois de plus. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle savait. Habituée à ce genre de comportement, Luth n'essaya pas de lui arracher une réponse. A l'époque de Poudlard, elle aurait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne raison. Mais en douze ans de mariage, elle avait découvert une tactique plus efficace – et surtout plus rapide, étant donné leurs caractères… déterminés.

\- De toute façon, Nymphadora sera sans doute plus à l'aise avec nous qu'avec l'ancienne génération. Et puis ça fera plaisir à Remus.

Sirius releva aussitôt les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Luth se contenta de lui adresser un regard entendu. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Nooooon !

\- Je pense, si.

\- Et Tonks ?

Encore une fois, l'expression de Luth parla toute seule.

\- S'il y a bien un truc qui n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années, c'est ton manque d'observation pour ce genre de choses. Tu n'as pas vu comme elle était contente quand j'ai mentionné Remus ?

La contrariété de Sirius à avoir été affublé d'un groin s'était complètement envolée. S'il avait eu quinze ans de moins, il en aurait trépigné sur place. Mais l'âge et l'expérience lui avaient appris à se tenir… un minimum.

\- Lunard, bientôt casé… si j'avais su ça un jour !

\- Ne vend pas la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, Sirius. Tu sais combien Remus peut être aveugle à force de se dévaloriser.

\- Je suis bien content qu'il ait été aveugle, pour ma part, répondit Sirius en enlaçant Luth. Parce que je serais encore célibataire dans le cas contraire.

\- N'exagérons rien, répondit Luth avec un sourire taquin, répondant à son étreinte. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais à court de fans…

Les époux Black s'embrassèrent avec un manque de retenue qui aurait fait hurler leurs parents.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y retourne, soupira Luth en s'écartant à regret. Ne couche pas Adèle trop tard, ce soir.

\- Couvre-feu même le jour où elle reçoit sa lettre ? J'appelle ça de la dictature !

Luth le menaça du bout de sa baguette et il quitta les lieux en riant.

oOoOo

\- J'aurai le droit d'avoir un hibou ? demanda Adèle en terminant son assiette.

Sirius eut un sourire indulgent. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avec Remus : son ami était fatigué par l'approche de la pleine Lune, et sa fille ne les avait pas laissés placer un mot, aussi excitée le soir que le matin. « La fille de son père » avait soufflé l'heureux parrain avec une bienveillante lassitude. Sirius s'inquiétait un peu pour Lunard, qui peinait à trouver du travail depuis que son précédent employeur avait découvert son petit problème de fourrure, et tournait en rond seul chez lui. Luth avait eu raison de lui confier Adèle, cela lui avait occupé l'esprit. Et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que Remus ne soit plus seul sous peu.

\- Un hibou, un balai et quoi d'autre ?

La fillette fit une moue pensive, ressemblant à Andromeda de manière frappante. Elle n'avait pas hérité grand-chose de la famille Selwyn, sinon les yeux pâles de sa mère – et peut-être son caractère.

\- Je t'épargne de répondre. Tu peux négocier le hibou, mais le balai, ça sera en deuxième année, comme tout le monde.

\- Mais, si je vole aussi bien que Harry…

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas dans tes gênes : ni Maman ni moi n'avons jamais été très bons au Quidditch !

\- Mais quand je vais chez les Potter, Harry m'apprend !

Sirius soupira devant sa tête de mule préférée. Avait-il été aussi têtu, enfant ?

\- Pas de balai. Mais que dirais-tu d'un petit tour en moto avant que Maman ne rentre ?

\- OUAIS !

Adèle s'était levée de table et se précipitait vers l'étage pour prendre ses affaires.

\- _Accio Adèle Black_! s'écria Sirius.

Il adorait faire usage de ce charme contre sa fille, qui, enfant, riait aux éclats. Maintenant, elle trouvait ça moins drôle.

\- On débarrasse avant !

\- Mais tu pourrais le faire d'un coup de baguette, tenta Adèle en soufflant.

Elle savait cependant que râler était peine perdue, et s'attela à la tâche avec son père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adèle bien calée derrière lui, Sirius sortait sa moto du garage. Ils roulèrent à la moldue jusqu'à la sortie du village, passant devant l'écriteau « Tintagel, 1700 habitants ». Une fois les lumières disparues derrière la colline, le père libéra la puissance du véhicule et, dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs. En entendant les cris ravis de sa fille, Sirius se sentit, une fois de plus, parfaitement heureux.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. Une chocogrenouille grâcieusement offerte pour toute review, surtout celles qui contiennent des supputations sur la suite, j'adore vous voir réfléchir tant que je n'ai pas dévoilé mon jeu ;). Le chapitre suivant s'intitule **What is dead may never die** \- voyons qui reconnaîtra la référence (et pourquoi j'ai intitulé ce chapitre de cette façon...) ! A la semaine prochaine :) - Caprice.


	3. What is dead may never die

Bonjour à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre, dont le titre est une référence à un dicton de la famille Greyjoy dans Game of Thrones, et qui signifie en français "ce qui est déjà mort ne peut plus mourir". Il y a bien sûr une référence au sous-texte de ce chapitre, mais si vous ne la trouvez pas, l'histoire s'en chargera par la suite.

J'en profite pour remercier _Mama-Millie_ pour sa seconde review.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : What is dead may never die**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fut brutalement tiré du sommeil par un cri juvénile.

\- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! Aïe ! M'man !

\- Dehors !

La porte claqua et le rire d'Adèle s'estompa comme elle descendait les escaliers. Encore groggy, Sirius tourna la tête vers Luth. Elle laissa retomber son bras dans le lit sans lâcher sa baguette. L'agitation chassa vite le songe déplaisant qui était revenu hanter Sirius dans la nuit.

\- Je rêve où tu viens de jeter un maléfice cuisant à notre fille ?

Luth ouvrit un œil et, agressée par la lumière, le referma aussitôt.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisé. En plus, j'ai probablement mal visé : je n'étais pas bien réveillée.

Sirius eut un sourire.

\- En tout cas, tu dégaines drôlement vite…

\- J'ai de bons restes.

Il se demanda si elle faisait référence à la guerre ou à quelque chose de plus trivial, mais préféra ne pas demander. Inutile de gâcher une journée qui s'annonçait aussi bien. D'ailleurs… Sirius sentit Luth se rapprocher de lui.

\- Humpf, dit-il tandis qu'elle lui picorait le cou de baisers, je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps…

\- Il faut bien dix minutes pour préparer un petit déjeuner, non ?

\- C'est bien ce que je disais… et puis imagine qu'elle revienne à l'improviste.

Luth s'appuya sur un coude et haussa un sourcil. L'idée qu'Adèle puisse revenir à l'improviste lui semblait hautement improbable : elle était aussi discrète que Tonks, ils seraient donc parfaitement avertis de son approche. Voyant son air, Sirius parvint à la même conclusion et l'attira encore plus près. Ils s'embrassaient avec application quand des pas délicats se firent entendre. Cette fois, Sirius repoussa précipitamment Luth. Elle pouffa.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'à son âge, elle a une vague idée de la façon dont on fait les bébés.

La mine horrifiée de son mari fit rire Luth qui, toujours aussi vive, lança soudainement un Collaporta sur la porte. Une demi-seconde plus tard, la poignée s'abaissait en vain.

\- EH ! cria la voix d'Adèle. C'est de la maltraitance !

\- Parfaitement ! appuya Sirius, plus bas, à l'adresse de Luth. Ce n'est pas humain de me réveiller en me disant ça de bon matin !

\- Te dire quoi ? demanda Adèle derrière le battant.

\- Qu'on arrive dans deux minutes !

\- Je compte !

\- On sait, soupira Sirius en s'asseyant.

Il affichait toujours une mine exagérément épouvantée. Alors que leur fille s'éloignait à nouveau, Luth, qui s'était levée, lança à son époux :

\- Tu sais, elle rentre à Poudlard, il va falloir t'y faire… Souviens-toi de ta propre scolarité !

Sirius songea que pour le bien de son rythme cardiaque, il ne valait mieux pas.

oOoOo

Une heure plus tard, Luth transplanait au travail et Sirius déposait leur fille chez son amie moldue, après lui avoir fait promettre au moins douze fois qu'elle tiendrait sa langue. C'était sans doute une précaution inutile : Adèle était du genre responsable en dépit de son excitation – où était-ce lui qui tentait de se rassurer ?

Sirius ne resta pas longtemps chez les parents de la petite Juliet. Les Black avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'inscrire leur fille à l'école moldue, afin de lui permettre d'évoluer dans les deux mondes sans problème. Luth y avait vu une protection supplémentaire pour sa fille le jour où les lieux magiques redeviendraient trop dangereux. Pour Sirius, c'était surtout une chance que lui n'avait pas eue, une façon d'ouvrir sa fille à la tolérance. Mais, en dépit de tous ses efforts, les moldus continuaient à le considérer comme un peu étrange. Et pour cause : Mrs Wilson s'étonnait toujours de ne l'avoir jamais vu en uniforme alors qu'il était censé être policier…

Quant à sa journée de travail, elle fut calme : Tonks révisait ses épreuves théoriques avec difficulté, Kingsley était de repos et lui-même finissait le rapport sur l'arrestation du fameux trafiquant de poudre instantanée du Pérou. De toute façon, sa garde était plus courte. Les veilles de Pleine Lune, Sirius et James s'arrangeaient toujours pour alléger leur planning.

oOoOo

En fin d'après-midi, Sirius s'empressa d'aller récupérer Adèle chez les moldus. Luth arriverait tard, probablement en même temps que leurs invités, peut-être un peu avant. Cela signifiait que c'était à lui de préparer le repas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Luth n'était pas une grande cuisinière et, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, Sirius s'était découvert un intérêt pour la gastronomie. A croire que les bons plats de Poudlard et de Mrs Potter lui manquaient trop. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège d'opacité sur les fenêtres.

Il terminait le plat préféré d'Adèle – un ragoût d'agneau – quand Luth rentra discrètement.

\- Elle est en haut ? chuchota-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Collée à mon vieil exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard, confirma-t-il.

Luth eu un soupir faussement résigné à la pensée toutes les annotations que contenait ledit livre, mais elle s'y attendait ; aussi ne releva-t-elle pas.

\- Parfait, je la mets dans le garage avec un sortilège de silence et de désillusion.

\- Pauvre animal !

\- Patmol compatit ? le taquina-t-elle en sortant.

oOoOo

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnette très moldue de leur porte retentit. Sirius n'eut que le temps de sortir de la cuisine pour voir Adèle qui se précipitait pour ouvrir, sautant presqu'au cou de Harry.

\- Salut Harry ! Salut James ! J'ai eu ma lettre !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, fit remarquer Harry, un peu caustique.

Malgré ses efforts, le garçon ne parvenait pas à cacher sa mine renfrognée. James ne s'en formalisait pas, plus occupé à sourire d'un air indulgent à la pré-adolescente qui faisait des bons de cabri.

\- Enfin prête à prendre la relève ! Harry commençait à avoir du mal à innover, tout seul à l'école.

Harry grogna pour toute réponse. Sirius s'avança en pensant que James devait surtout espérer que son fils n'innove plus – mais on pouvait difficilement faire une découverte plus dangereuse que la chambre des secrets, non ?

\- En voilà un qui est de bonne humeur, lança-t-il en guise de salutation.

Encore une fois, Potter Junior haussa les épaules et entraina Adèle dans le salon, loin des adultes.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Luth qui arrivait à son tour. Oh, bonjour James !

James répondit à son salut en soupirant.

\- Je lui ai annoncé que notre journée annuelle chez les Dursley était la semaine prochaine…

\- Oh…

Le couple Black échangea un regard navré avec leur ami. Le sacrifice de Lily avait fait de la maison de Pétunia le refuge de Harry jusqu'à ses 17 ans, mais pour que la magie officie, Harry devait se rendre chez eux une fois par an. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ne considérerait jamais la maison des Dursley comme son foyer amoindrissait la protection. Elle demeurait malgré tout, et James tenait à ce que son fils ait un endroit où aller si, un jour, les choses tournaient mal. Plus tard, Harry comprendrait pourquoi son père insistait tant, mais en attendant, il restait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Harry ! appela donc Sirius pour l'apaiser. J'ai vu Neville passer, un peu plus tôt. Tu peux l'inviter à passer la soirée ici, si tu veux.

A cette proposition, le visage du jeune Potter s'illumina. Il guetta l'accord de son père. James hésita, jetant un œil à Luth qui demeurait impassible, puis finit par accepter.

\- Merci Sirius ! cria Harry en filant à travers le jardin.

Adèle resta seule au milieu du salon, un peu morose.

\- Pff, et moi je ne peux même pas inviter Lou et Juliet.

\- Tu les vois déjà quatre fois par semaine, ma chérie, la gronda gentiment son père.

Sirius vit Luth lui adresser un regard de reproche. Il pouvait presque l'entendre le sermonner, lui disant que céder aux caprices de Harry le jour de la fête d'Adèle n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi elle y voyait du favoritisme. Ils ne pouvaient pas inviter les amies moldues de sa fille pour fêter son entrée à l'école des sorciers. Quant à Ginny Weasley, elle était en Egypte avec sa famille. Et mieux valait que Harry soit de bonne humeur pour la soirée, non ?

\- Plus pour longtemps.

Le ton était à la fois triste et amer. Ohoh, songea Sirius, en voilà une qui s'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Harry revint alors avec Neville, et Adèle retrouva le sourire. Elle pouvait être rancunière, mais jamais envers ceux qui ne lui avaient rien fait – et encore moins Neville, avec qui elle avait quasiment grandi. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir invité, décida son père. Même si les garçons avaient tendance à faire bande à part depuis un an, ils acceptaient facilement la jeune fille, car, quelque part, ils formaient une fratrie. Quant à la froideur d'Adèle envers lui, elle finirait bien par passer.

oOoOo

Les adultes suivirent les trois adolescents dans le jardin derrière la maison, plus grand que la moyenne. Le village de Tintagel était trop petit pour accueillir les innombrables maisons de brique rouges typiques des banlieues britanniques. Les Black habitaient donc un grand cottage qui n'avait pas eu à être agrandi magiquement. Quant au jardin, s'il avait subi quelques modifications, rien n'était trop flagrant. Malgré les haies qui l'entouraient, la famille évitait par précaution de faire trop usage de magie à l'extérieur.

Ils n'étaient pas assis qu'un grand bruit résonna dans la rue, leur indiquant l'arrivée de Tonks. La jeune femme, en se prenant les pieds dans les vélos qui trainaient, avait effrayé le nain de jardin censé signaler l'arrivée des invités.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te détendes, jeune fille, lui lança James lorsque, rougissante, Nymphadora les rejoignit. Tu ne passeras jamais l'épreuve de filature et tapinois dans cet état !

\- C'est à peu près ce que m'a dit Luth hier, marmonna Tonks, les cheveux rouge vif.

\- Et, comme chacun sait, il faut toujours écouter Luth, conclut James, philosophe.

\- Ravie de te l'entendre dire, Potter !

L'intéressée revenait de la cuisine en portant un plateau débordant de rafraîchissements.

\- Si mon cher mari pouvait s'en rappeler plus souvent…

\- Eh ! s'indigna ledit mari sans vraiment se vexer.

\- Tu veux que je note de lui dire ça tous les matins au travail ?

Luth fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Bonne idée, venant de toi, je suis sûre que ça serait plus efficace !

\- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

\- C'est juste l'expérience qui parle, Sirius, rien que l'expérience…

James fit glisser le verre de son ami à travers la table pour conclure sa boutade. Tonks contemplait silencieusement les échanges. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir James en dehors du travail et peinait parfois à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant en levant son verre. Il s'apprêtait à le porter à ses lèvres lorsque la voix de Remus le fit sursauter.

\- Je vois que je n'étais plus attendu, remarqua ce dernier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, bonsoir Remus ! Tu entres sans frapper chez les gens, maintenant ? fit mine de s'offusquer Sirius.

\- Je suis passé par l'ext…

\- On n'est pas « des gens » ! cria Adèle depuis le fond du jardin. Ne l'écoute pas, Remus !

Le parrain fit un geste de salut envers sa filleule. Elle lui répondit, de même que Harry et Neville, et ils retournèrent à leur conversation sans rejoindre les adultes.

\- En fait, Remus, tu es le seul à être ponctuel.

Juste comme Luth terminait de parler, la vieille horloge du salon annonça l'heure. Avec un sourire, la Médicomage se décala pour qu'il puisse s'installer à son aise entre elle et Tonks, qui semblait vouloir disparaître sous sa chaise.

\- On te pardonne volontiers ton retard, renchérit Sirius. Tu avais bien besoin de sommeil après avoir gardé le monstre hier…

Son regard dériva sur les trois adolescents allongés dans l'herbe, plongés dans une discussion animée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui se leva pour aller chercher quelques glaçons et une boisson pour Remus.

La nuit tombait toujours tôt au Royaume-Uni, même pendant l'été. Le temps que Sirius contrôle la cuisson du ragoût et revienne avec les bouteilles, le ciel s'était paré de couleurs chatoyantes. La conversation roulait sur une certaine Dolorès Ombrage, tout juste nommée adjointe au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, et dont la politique semblait avoir quelques siècles de retard. James s'était lancé dans un réquisitoire passionné contre la « Harpie », tant pour défendre Remus que par indignation envers la charge de travail supplémentaire qu'elle voulait infliger aux Aurors. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas qu'on veuille lui faire perdre son temps à poursuivre des centaures.

Sirius s'installa en silence, acquiesçant de temps à autre aux propos des uns et des autres. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, savourant l'air de la campagne, observant sa famille et ses amis.

D'eux trois, il était celui que l'âge marquait le moins. La condition de Remus l'avait vieilli prématurément. Ses cheveux blonds avaient déjà presque disparu sous des mèches argentées et ses cernes semblaient s'être imprimés sur son visage. Dans ses yeux apparaissait encore, par moment, cette étincelle de bonheur incrédule qu'il lui avait toujours vue à Poudlard. Mais elle était fugace. S'il se tenait toujours aussi droit et dégageait une force tranquille, Sirius sentait bien plus qu'avant le poids qui pesait sur les épaules du lycanthrope. Poids qu'ils avaient, James et lui, alourdi malgré eux.

James était mieux conservé, mais à trente-deux ans, il en paraissait presque quarante. Les coins de sa bouche s'entouraient de ridules depuis la mort de Lily. S'il s'était relevé bravement après le 31 octobre 1981, les exploits de leur fils à Poudlard n'avaient fait qu'accentuer sa tension. Son front commençait à se dégarnir mais, plus que les rides qui entouraient ses yeux, c'était le regard qu'il posait à intervalles réguliers sur sa progéniture qu'on retenait : un regard inquiet et alerte. Elever le Survivant n'était pas une tâche facile, et les deux premières années de Harry à Poudlard n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Potter Junior, comme l'appelait gentiment Sirius, était encore plus doué pour se fourrer dans les ennuis que son père.

\- Je comprends mes parents, maintenant, avait faiblement avoué James lorsque Harry était rentré de l'école après avoir sauvé la pierre philosophale.

\- Et il te reste six ans encore ! avait répondu Sirius, maladroit dans sa tentative de réconfort.

Maintenant qu'Adèle allait franchir à son tour les portes de l'école, Sirius espérait qu'elle serait un peu plus raisonnable que Harry, mais ne le formulait pas à voix haute. De tous les Maraudeurs, il avait eu la vie la plus facile alors qu'il était celui qui la méritait le moins. Qui était-il, alors, pour se plaindre ?

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, se lança finalement Remus lorsqu'un blanc s'installa dans la conversation.

Les quatre adultes se tournèrent vers leur ami, attentifs. Remus semblait timide, lui qui ne l'avait pas été depuis des années.

\- Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il y eut soudain un grand silence autour de la table – perturbé seulement par le tintement de la cuillère que Tonks avait subitement lâchée. Tous fixaient Remus, bouche-bée. Luth réagit la première en voyant James et Sirius prêts à parler.

\- Et ? demanda-t-elle tout en intimant aux deux hommes de se taire.

Sirius comprit où elle voulait en venir et se renfonça dans son siège. Il était un peu frustré de l'attitude de sa femme mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait raison. James fronça les sourcils mais décida finalement de calquer son attitude sur celle de son meilleur ami. Remus, quant à lui, les regardait tous les trois avec hésitation.

\- Et quoi ? bafouilla-t-il, incertain devant ce manque de réaction.

Ce fut Tonks qui réagit, inconsciente de ce que sous-entendait l'attitude de Luth.

\- Ben, tu as accepté ?

Ses cheveux roses virèrent au rouge comme elle posait cette question, mais elle conservait vaillamment son air tranquille.

\- Je euh… j'hésite encore, marmonna le loup-garou.

Sirius sentit Luth réprimer un soupir. Encore une fois, James voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Sirius lui fit signe de se taire. Depuis toutes ces années, après de multiples explications de Luth et le drame qui avait conduit à la mort de Lily, il avait finalement accepté que leur compréhension du Lupin n'était pas – n'était plus – parfaite. Ils avaient beau connaître les complexes du loup-garou, James et lui étaient incapables de voir à quel point ils influençaient leur amitié, incapables de voir à quel point sa loyauté était profonde, incapables de distinguer les situations où Remus leur demandait réellement leur avis de celles où il attendait leur approbation.

\- Pourquoi tu hésites ? demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius autorisa un mince sourire à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Tonks était-elle réellement naïve ou était-ce sa façon de faire comprendre à Remus que son petit problème de fourrure n'en était pas un ? Dans les deux cas, Sirius commençait à entrevoir ce qui plaisait à Remus chez Tonks, et vice-versa.

\- Eh bien… C'est un poste intéressant mais…

\- Maudit ?

La candeur de l'aspirante fit rire Luth. Remus, lui, haussa les épaules.

\- On peut difficilement être plus maudit que moi. Mais c'est justement pour ça que j'hésite…

Tonks déglutit – elle n'avait appris que très récemment la lycanthropie de Lunard, et avait réagi avec une ouverture d'esprit toute à son honneur, mais ne savait encore pas quel ton adopter lorsqu'on abordait le sujet.

\- Mais si Dumbledore te propose le poste, c'est qu'il pense que ce n'est pas un souci, non ?

Et un point pour Nymphadora. Deux, même, vu son tact depuis le début de la conversation. Elle ferait vraiment une compagne parfaite pour Remus, décida Sirius in petto. Sentant cependant que son ami allait objecter que c'était plutôt qu'on manquait de volontaire, il intervint :

\- Donc la question est plutôt : est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Luth lui lança un étrange regard, à la fois courroucé et attendri, tandis que James semblait enfin comprendre et reportait son attention sur Remus. Celui-ci ne se tortillait plus de malaise mais on sentait son hésitation. Sirius se souvint du Remus de première année, timide, qui n'osait rien faire sans qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation. Il y avait du progrès, mais il restait des traces.

\- J'aimerais bien, oui.

Le ton était tranquille, l'expression pas du tout.

\- Mais… c'est génial ! s'exclama James en sautant presque sur sa chaise. Lunard, prof !

Il tendit une main par-dessus la table et serra l'avant-bras de son ami. Tous se joignirent chaleureusement à ses félicitations.

\- Lunard, prof ! reprit Sirius en riant. C'est à peine une surprise, tu me diras, de nous tous, il n'y a bien que toi qui pouvais le devenir !

James décida de leur servir une pinte de Bierraubeurre qu'ils claquèrent joyeusement pour fêter l'événement.

\- Comment ça, Remus va être prof ?

Les cinq adultes tournèrent subitement la tête vers les trois adolescents qui les observaient, au pied de la terrasse. Leur expression catastrophée provoqua l'hilarité générale.

oOoOo

En raison de la nuit qui tombait, il fut décidé que le repas serait pris à l'intérieur. Chacun rentra donc son verre à la moldue. Le couple Black avait trouvé contraignant, au début, de devoir limiter l'usage de la magie, mais ils s'y étaient finalement fait, trouvant même qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne éducation pour leur fille.

Dès que la porte fenêtre fut refermée, Luth dégaina sa baguette et ordonna aux assiettes de mettre le couvert. Tandis que chacun s'installait à table, la conversation roula sur les défis qui attendaient le professeur Lupin cette année. Dumbledore avait déjà tout prévu pour qu'il puisse enseigner malgré les cycles de la lune. La potion Tue-Loup confectionnée par Luth le rendait bien moins dangereux que du temps de sa propre scolarité. Non, le problème le plus important, décida très sérieusement Sirius, serait de supporter leur cher ennemi : Severus Rogue.

Harry, en bon Potter, avait perpétué la tradition et menait contre Rogue une guerre sans merci. Bien qu'il ne soit pas, comme James, un farceur ou un frondeur – trop occupé à sauver le monde, disait Luth, pince sans rire – Rogue semblait lui faire payer ses souffrances scolaires. James avait espéré qu'il ne reporte pas sa haine sur Harry en souvenir de Lily, de laquelle il avait été proche. Mais Lily avait choisi James, Harry en était le résultatet ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père pour que Rogue ne passe outre.

La question du soir était de savoir si ce « cher vieux Servi… Severus » allait supporter d'avoir de nouveau un Potter, un Lupin et une Black dans son entourage.

\- Avec un peu de chance, ses nerfs lâcheront et on en sera débarrassé, souffla Harry en avalant une bouchée.

Neville lui rendit un regard sceptique et découragé, tandis qu'Adèle fronçait les sourcils. Les diverses histoires qu'elle avait entendues sur Rogue devait évoquer chez elle des sentiments contradictoires, pensa Sirius. Comment croire que « Servilus » puisse terroriser tout le monde ? Neville en parlait avec crainte et Harry avec colère… Restait à savoir quelle attitude sa fille adopterait face à leur ancien ennemi.

\- J'espère que vous ne profiterez pas de la présence de Remus pour faire des bêtises, répondit Luth en agitant sa fourchette à l'intention des futurs élèves.

\- Rogue les punira quoiqu'ils fassent, contra James.

\- Rogue n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de ma fille s'il ne veut pas que je lui rappelle quelques sortilèges de mon cru.

\- Oh, Papa, s'il te plait, je suis _grande_!

Adèle leva les yeux au ciel et Sirius eut à nouveau un sourire fier. Sa fille n'était pas facilement impressionnable – une vraie Gryffondor, il en était certain – mais elle ne mesurait sans doute pas à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Je sais, tu n'as plus besoin de ton vieux père pour te materner. Mais tu veilleras quand même sur elle, hein, Remus ?

\- Ne me mêle pas à ça ! rétorqua Remus qui semblait se demander si accepter le poste était vraiment une bonne idée. Ecoutez, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des adolescents, je n'ai pas l'intention de me mêler de vos affaires plus que vos autres professeurs, ni de faire du favoritisme.

Les deux autres Maraudeurs échangèrent une moue exagérément ennuyée. Remus, habitué, ne se laissa pas émouvoir.

\- Ce qui signifie que tant que vous ne vous faites pas prendre, vous êtes aussi libres qu'avant mon arrivée.

Le soulagement sur le visage de Harry était visible, et cela le poussa à s'enhardir :

\- Tu pourrais quand même nous donner des points, histoire de compenser tous ceux que Rogue nous enlève injustement ?

\- Je croyais que le Quidditch suffisait à les rattraper ? rétorqua tranquillement Remus.

\- Si rien ne se passe cette année…

\- Oh, misère, gémit James en prenant sa tête dans les mains tandis que le visage de Harry s'animait.

\- … ça ne suffira pas !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Tonks, surprise. Je croyais que tu étais le meilleur attrapeur depuis Charlie Weasley, pour citer certaines personnes de ma connaissance.

\- Un attrapeur a besoin d'un bon balai pour…

\- Non, Harry, pour la trois cent cinquante-deuxième fois, tu n'auras _pas_ d'Eclair de feu pour ton anniversaire.

\- Mais P'pa, je ne peux pas garder un balai moins bon que celui de Malefoy ! s'insurgea Harry. Sinon on ne gagnera _jamais_ la coupe de Quidditch !

Cet argument fit son petit effet, James semblant tout de suite moins convaincu de sa position.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, James, plaisanta Luth, il sait te prendre par les sentiments !

Sirius, pour sa part, nota l'idée comme potentiel cadeau de Noël.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout un foin pour un balai, dit Neville à Harry. Tu as quand même un Nimbus 2000, il ne peut pas y avoir une différence énorme avec juste un Nimbus 2001…

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais ce garçon ?

La réplique de James fit rosir le jeune Londubat.

oOoOo

Avec le dessert arriva le temps des cadeaux. La chouette achetée par Luth rencontra le succès espéré, même si leur fille ne put retenir un « j'en étais sûre » très adolescent. Elle reçut de Tonks un sac de cours extensible et des Potter un assortiment de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko.

\- Fallait nous prévenir que tu allais être professeur ! se défendit James lorsque Remus prétendit être choqué par ce cadeau de mauvais goût.

\- Pour que tu doubles la dose ? Certainement pas !

Le livre que le futur professeur offrit à sa filleule n'était cependant pas très scolaire non plus. Les yeux de James et Sirius brillèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent une édition enrichie des « Cents anecdotes sur Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard ». La plupart de ces légendes loufoques sur le château recelaient un fond de vérité qu'ils avaient exploité à l'époque où ils fabriquaient leur fameuse carte. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé à quiconque et Sirius ressentit un élan de gratitude envers Remus, qui passait à sa façon leur héritage à sa fille. Les anciens Maraudeurs se regardèrent et retrouvèrent, l'espace d'un instant, leur complicité d'antan.

oOoOo

Après le dîner, les adolescents investirent la chambre d'Adèle à l'étage, tandis que les adultes s'appropriaient les canapés du salon.

\- Je t'avoue que ça me rassure de te savoir à Poudlard, confia James à Remus alors qu'ils entamaient une partie d'échecs. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la première année de Harry, y avoir quelqu'un de confiance… Enfin, pas que je n'aie pas confiance en Dumbledore, mais…

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit Remus d'un ton serein. Pour être honnête, ça me poussait à accepter.

Sirius fit taire l'amertume que ces paroles suscitaient en lui – après tout, ce n'était pas comme si James avait expressément demandé à Dumbledore d'engager Remus. Et Cornedrue avait raison : lui aussi préférait savoir leur ami à l'école pour veiller sur leurs uniques enfants. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi inquiet, lui. Sirius se demandait comment James faisait pour ne pas céder à la folie. Il avait vu sa femme être assassinée sous ses yeux, s'était relevé, avait élevé son fils avec courage et abnégation. Il avait combattu son côté surprotecteur, et bien légitime, pour l'envoyer à Poudlard, cet endroit réputé le plus sûr du monde… pour qu'à chaque année consécutive, Harry y rencontre son destin. Et pourtant, il le laissait encore y retourner. Alors Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule et minable lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour sa fille, elle qui ne risquait pas grand-chose en comparaison de Harry, qui avait déjà affronté Voldemort par trois fois.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Luth s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main tendre sur son genou. Elle bavardait avec Tonks et semblait heureuse de la présence de la jeune femme. Peut-être se sentait-elle moins seule. Sirius savait qu'elle s'était toujours considérée comme étrangère à leur groupe, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. A Poudlard, cela était justifié, mais depuis ? Ils n'étaient plus le quatuor fermé qu'ils formaient à l'école. Il surpris le regard de James sur eux et s'éloigna d'elle, gêné d'être observé par son ami. Prétextant s'intéresser au prochain coup de Remus, il ne remarqua pas le regard agacé qu'échangèrent Luth et James.

oOoOo

Leurs invités partirent un peu avant minuit, James s'étant proposé pour déposer Neville chez sa grand-mère. Lorsque la porte se referma, la famille Black entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans la maison. Adèle se porta volontaire pour ranger les chaises de jardin.

\- Quand je pense que Lunard a gardé cette proposition tout ce temps pour lui ! glissa Sirius en ordonnant aux assiettes de léviter vers la cuisine.

\- Ah, il est loin le temps de Poudlard où il n'osait rien faire sans votre approbation, répondit Luth, qui coordonnait le lavage des couverts.

Sirius émit un borborygme, prêt à lui faire remarquer que, si elle l'avait laissé faire, Remus leur aurait vraiment demandé leur avis. Mais il savait ce qu'elle répondrait : au fond de lui, il aurait plus demandé une confirmation qu'un assentiment. Luth, cependant, interpréta mal son attitude et le taquina gentiment :

\- Avoue que ça te frustre de ne plus pouvoir jouer le papa poule.

Sirius s'appuya sur le plan de travail, froissant un chiffon.

\- C'est sûr que maintenant que même ma fille ne sera plus là, je vais me sentir inutile.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais elle suspendit son geste, laissant les fourchettes retomber dans l'évier. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Sirius tendit le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Les époux Black s'enlacèrent, chacun plus ou moins perdu dans ses pensées.

Bien sûr, l'entrée à Poudlard d'Adèle n'était pas une surprise. Bien sûr, ils en avaient déjà parlé. Mais maintenant que la lettre était arrivée, tout prenait une autre dimension. Sirius réalisa subitement qu'ils allaient se retrouver seuls pour la première fois de leur vie. Il fut surpris de la façon dont cette réalité le frappa. Luth et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment habité ensemble avant la naissance d'Adèle. Elle venait souvent dans son appartement, mais vivait chez ses parents. Puis ils s'étaient quittés. Lorsqu'ils avaient renoué contact, après la guerre, leur relation était trop chaotique pour envisager quoique ce soit. Jusqu'à ce que Luth tombe enceinte sans qu'ils ne le prévoient vraiment, et qu'ils décident de garder l'enfant. A partir de là, les mois qui avaient suivi étaient passés à toute allure, occupés entre la recherche d'une maison et les préparatifs de la naissance. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient été seuls.

Qu'allaient-ils faire de leurs journées ? Allaient-ils survivre à ça ? Trouveraient-ils ça reposant, pourraient-ils se retrouver, se consacrer à d'autres activités ? Ou, au contraire, s'enliseraient-ils dans un quotidien morne, n'ayant plus rien à se dire ? James s'était plongé dans le travail, lorsque Harry était entré à Poudlard, se souvint Sirius. Il avait été nommé lieutenant de la Brigade pile au bon moment. Mais James était seul, lui avait Luth…

Sirius soupira. Il était trop fatigué pour penser à tout cela. Entre son appréhension légitime de parent qui envoie son enfant à un endroit où Voldemort venait de frapper deux ans de suite, et celle de mari qui s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de son couple, pas étonnant qu'il fasse des cauchemars à répétition, ces jours-ci. Au moins, à Azkaban, il n'avait pas ce genre de problème.

Cette pensée cynique lui arracha un petit rire et Luth releva la tête, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

\- Rien, chérie, je pensais à des bêtises.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de répondre tant il la connaissait. Sirius passa une main sur son visage, contemplant la femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait perdu sa silhouette filiforme d'adolescente pour des formes pleines qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais que lui trouvait bien plus appétissantes. Elle dut lire dans son esprit, car elle se colla un peu plus étroitement à lui. Frémissant d'envie, Sirius l'enlaça plus fermement, laissant ses mains glisser sur le corps abandonné contre lui.

\- Devant les enfants, Luth ? dit-il en voyant Adèle se diriger vers la maison, sa corvée terminée. Qu'il est loin le temps de Poudlard où tu avais… comment disais-tu déjà ? « Un peu d'éducation » ?

\- Puisque tu le prends comme ça…

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et s'éloigna de lui d'une démarche chaloupée pleine de promesses. Sirius attendit un instant, amusé et étourdi. Leur fille entra à ce moment dans la cuisine et il fut bien heureux que Luth soit retournée à sa tâche. Adèle lâcha un bâillement et adressa un regard implorant à sa mère.

\- File au lit, répondit celle-ci, indulgente.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle embrassa ses parents – Sirius un peu plus froidement que Luth – et monta à l'étage. Cinq minutes plus tard, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Cette fois-ci, Sirius n'hésita plus et, arrivant derrière Luth, qui en était à ranger les verres, l'enlaça fermement. Il picorait son coup de baisers quand elle suggéra :

\- Puisqu'on en parle, il me semble que nous avions un projet, non ?

Sirius interrompit son geste. Inconsciente du trouble qu'elle venait de provoquer, Luth se retourna sans le lâcher. Elle caressait la paume de sa main tout en parlant.

\- On pourrait arrêter les potions de contraception, non ?

\- Mais… Adèle n'est même pas encore partie à l'école. Tu ne voudrais pas profiter de quelques mois au calme, avant qu'on se lance là-dedans ?

Luth se figea, surprise par sa réaction.

\- Justement, Sirius, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça peut prendre. Je ne vais probablement pas tomber enceinte du premier coup, et un bébé, ça met un certain temps à arriver… On est probablement « tranquilles » jusqu'à l'été prochain.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu tôt, je trouve…

Cette seconde phrase sembla confirmer les appréhensions de Luth, qui s'écarta, le visage fermé. Elle avait cru que la décision était prise – Merlin, Sirius en avait parlé lui-même un certain nombre de fois ! Elle inspira un bon coup, essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Peut-être avait-elle été maladroite : après tout, le départ d'Adèle approchait et Sirius pouvait tout à fait avoir autre chose en tête. Mais elle devait en être certaine.

\- Sirius, ça fait quatre ans qu'on en parle. On a suffisamment attendu, non ? Adèle part à Poudlard, elle ne grandira déjà pas avec le bébé. Et si on attend qu'elle ait 18 ans, non seulement je serai trop vieille, mais en plus ils ne se fréquenteront pas du tout…

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de soupirer, se demandant pourquoi il fallait qu'elle insiste tant. Devant son mutisme, Luth s'éloigna de lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Sirius, asséna-t-elle, amère. C'est toi qui as commencé à en parler, qui voulait un second enfant au départ ! C'est toi qui as amené la plupart des conversations, et pourtant dès qu'on peut le mettre en application, c'est toi qui trouves toujours un million d'excuses pour reculer ! Si tu ne veux pas d'enfant, dis-le une fois pour toute !

\- Luth, ce n'est pas ça… tenta-t-il vainement, espérant la calmer par cette phrase.

\- Ah ? C'est quoi, alors ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il voulait un deuxième enfant, vraiment, mais c'était plus compliqué que ça.

\- Tu as peur d'être un père terrible ? C'est vrai que ta fille me semble très malheureuse ! Tu crains qu'on engendre un monstre ? Encore une fois, Adèle a l'air plutôt équilibrée.

\- Ecoute, c'est juste que… je ne veux pas qu'Adèle se sente rejetée, ou qu'elle ait l'impression qu'on fait un bébé pour la remplacer… Ca ne serait pas sain…

\- Oh, s'il te plait, tous les enfants ont des frères et sœurs et n'en sortent pas traumatisés.

\- Mais qui te dit qu'on pourra gérer une ado et un nouveau-né ? Et quand Voldemort reviendra, comment on va faire ? Regarde, James, avec Harry…

C'était le mot de trop. Luth explosa, furieuse.

\- Ah, on aborde enfin le cœur du problème ! James ! Toujours James ! Il faut toujours que tu fasses tout comme lui ! Quoi, tu dois lui demander l'autorisation d'avoir un deuxième enfant parce que lui n'en a pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas être veuf, non plus ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle quitta la cuisine. Sirius resta immobile, les bras ballants, se demandant bien ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Le tableau parfait du premier chapitre commence à faner un peu, il le fallait bien. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en review, c'est toujours encourageant d'avoir des retours sur son travail. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 3, intitulé plus sobrement " **Poison** ", du nom d'une chanson de Tarja Turunen.


	4. Poison

Merci à _Mama-Millie_ pour sa review et sa fidélité, et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Poison**

Le matin suivant, Sirius se réveilla à l'aube. Il avait encore fait le même cauchemar, et n'espérait pas pouvoir se reposer davantage : sa garde débutait tôt. Il commençait à être épuisé… épuisé de dormir. Mais dormait-il seulement ? Son corps semblait parfaitement reposé, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec le stress qui l'assaillait. Il resta un instant immobile, luttant contre les images de barreaux et le désespoir provoqué par les Détraqueurs. Mais comme le souvenir de leur dispute de la veille lui revenait, il lui fut encore plus difficile de s'en défaire.

Luth ne bougea pas lorsqu'il s'extirpa du lit. Il ne sut si elle dormait réellement ou si elle feignait le sommeil, et ne chercha pas à savoir. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur elle avant de quitter la chambre. Après onze ans de mariage, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Elle avait également appris le tact, du moins, autant qu'il lui était possible de l'apprendre. Ou peut-être gardait-elle ses remarques acides pour elle plus par lassitude que par diplomatie. A cette idée, le cœur de Sirius se serra. Dans des périodes comme celle-ci, il la sentait s'éloigner de lui et cette pensée lui était douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre

Cela avait manqué d'arriver, une fois. Il n'y avait pas cru. Il l'avait vu s'éloigner de lui pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte. Il avait été triste, bien sûr, mais cela ne l'avait pas blessé dans son amour propre comme une rupture pouvait le faire. Il la connaissait : il savait qu'elle le quittait par peur de souffrir de la guerre, et non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus… Au fond, il avait toujours su qu'elle reviendrait. Alors il s'était concentré sur l'Ordre, sur James, sur Lily. Et quand la guerre s'était terminée, elle avait ressurgi dans sa vie en moins de douze heures. Il se rappelait encore l'avoir vue se précipiter vers lui, potions en main, lorsque James l'avait tiré d'Azkaban. Il l'avait ignorée, alors, et elle n'avait pas semblé s'en formaliser. Elle était là plus par hasard que par choix. Ils avaient tous deux d'autres choses à penser. Lily à pleurer.

Puis Remus – ce faux frère – avait provoqué leur seconde rencontre en traînant Luth dans le bar préféré de Sirius. Quinze jours après la fin de Voldemort, pendant qu'il noyait sa culpabilité dans l'alcool. Mais cette culpabilité – une sacrée traîtresse, elle aussi – non, il devait arrêter de rejeter la faute sur des autres imaginaires – n'avait pas su le retenir d'emmener Luth chez lui après qu'ils aient été assez saouls. Et tout lui était revenu en pleine figure.

Le lendemain, quand ils s'étaient réveillés, il avait voulu qu'elle parte. Tout de suite. Trop de sentiments se mêlaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse réfléchir convenablement. Il lui en voulait d'être partie, il s'en voulait d'avoir désespérément besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de revenir, parce qu'il pas le droit d'être aussi heureux, pas alors qu'il venait pratiquement de tuer Lily.

C'était sans compter sur le caractère buté de Luth – la raison pour laquelle il était amoureux d'elle, après tout. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la chambre, il lui avait abruptement lancé que leur nuit ensemble ne signifiait rien.

\- Ben voyons, avait-elle rétorqué sans se démonter le moins du monde.

Il l'avait pourtant sentie se tendre. Six mois avaient passé depuis leur rupture, et ils se connaissaient depuis dix ans… Ca n'était pas assez pour oublier tout ce qu'on savait de l'autre.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu peux revenir comme une fleur après m'avoir jeté ?

Il voulait qu'elle se sent responsable, fautive. Elle le prendrait mal – elle aurait raison – et sa fierté la guiderait tout droit hors de l'appartement. Il se trompait.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai pas « jeté », Sirius.

Son ton calme et décidé l'avait surpris, lui qui se souvenait d'une adolescente qui montait au créneau plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour dire Quidditch. Elle s'était dirigée vers la cafetière et avait continué, évitant soigneusement son regard. Ses gestes lui rappelaient à quel point elle connaissait _son_ appartement.

\- Je t'ai quitté à cause de la guerre, à cause de l'Ordre. C'a toujours été clair entre nous, je ne te l'ai jamais caché.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Combien de fois lui avait-elle dit que Voldemort gagnerait s'ils renonçaient à vivre leur vie… Ce qu'elle avait finalement fait. Elle avait cédé, et même mort, le mage noir semblait avoir vaincu.

\- Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'est plus là, Sirius. Je ne comprends pas trop ton comportement ces temps-ci…

Il savait qu'elle faisait référence à l'enterrement de Lily, où elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, car à l'époque, elle ne savait rien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi, James et Peter. Mais je suis à peu près sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Sirius tiqua, se demandant si elle avait fait ces déductions seule ou si Remus l'avait aidée. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, lorsqu'elle prenait cet air, que cela l'avait perturbé. Elle semblait sentir sa culpabilité, quand bien même elle n'en comprenait pas la source.

\- Donc, continuait-elle avec aplomb, toujours sans le regarder, si tu ne m'aimais plus, tu m'aurais ignorée, hier soir. Et si tu m'en voulais vraiment, tu m'aurais hurlé dessus.

Elle le connaissait trop bien, avait-il dû admettre à contrecœur. Il aurait eu tellement besoin d'extérioriser que l'alcool n'aurait fait ressurgir que ses mauvais côtés. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait embrassée. Parce qu'il était seul, pour la première fois depuis ses onze ans. Désespérément seul. Oui, elle le connaissait trop bien, mais la réciproque était vraie. Il voyait son hésitation. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle souhaitait que ce soit vrai. S'il s'énervait maintenant, elle ne reviendrait jamais. Luth était fière et farouche, elle ne le laisserait pas piétiner ses sentiments deux fois. Alors, Sirius avait levé le regard sur elle. Elle le contemplait par-dessus la tasse de café qu'elle buvait se donner contenance.

Il aurait dû la rejeter. C'était la bonne chose à faire, lui qui avait suffisamment mal agi pour le reste de son existence, qui avait tout ruiné avec ses grandes idées. Il n'avait pas le droit de céder. Pourtant, Remus l'avait ramené à Luth. Remus et sa totale abnégation, une fois encore, même lorsque lui, Sirius, l'avait soupçonné du pire. Remus le connaissait trop bien, lui aussi. Et Sirius était seul et misérable. Peter était mort à ses yeux, James ne voudrait probablement jamais le revoir, et Remus… Remus savait. Alors, dans un élan de faiblesse qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais vraiment, il avait cédé.

Sirius se souvenait très bien des émotions qui l'avaient envahi juste après, lorsqu'elle avait quitté son appartement avec un sourire radieux pour aller au travail. Et pour cause, il les ressentait toujours aujourd'hui. Il y avait ce bonheur stupide dont il s'était tant moqué en le voyant chez James à Poudlard. Il y avait, aussi, cette peur irrationnelle que ce bonheur s'arrête. C'était une peur commune à tous les couples, il le savait. On avait peur que l'autre, un soir, ne revienne pas, par lassitude ou par accident – ou pire, car c'était une peur exacerbée lorsqu'on avait vécu une guerre. Et si, aujourd'hui, le conflit était terminé depuis longtemps, Sirius n'avait jamais réussi à se départir de cette appréhension. Il avait compris, mieux que jamais, pourquoi Luth l'avait quitté. Le bonheur, l'incertitude… l'un ne venait pas sans l'autre. Sirius l'avait réalisé lorsqu'il avait choisi de la retenir, ce matin-là. Mais, alors même qu'il avait tendu le bras vers elle, il avait pensé à James. James qui avait perdu Lily. James qui ne la verrait plus jamais franchir le seuil de leur porte pour le reste de sa vie, à cause de lui, Sirius, qui avait été trop lâche pour assumer son devoir. James qui resterait à jamais amputé d'une part de lui-même pendant que lui, Sirius, retrouvait sa moitié. Et il s'était détesté d'être aussi égoïste, aussi faible. Il s'en détestait toujours.

oOoOo

Ces sombres pensées ne l'avaient pas quitté lorsqu'il arriva au QG des Aurors. On était dimanche, il s'agissait surtout de maintenir une permanence. Parce qu'il s'agissait d'une nuit de pleine Lune, James, profitant de sa position de lieutenant, s'était arrangé pour que lui et Sirius prennent la première garde, afin de ne pas être d'astreinte le soir.

Le QG était particulièrement calme. On ne leur avait rien signalé qui relève de leur juridiction – plutôt des incidents du niveau de la Brigade. Tonks révisait encore, Kingsley finissait un rapport. Les deux membres de l'équipe de James se disputaient une partie d'échecs sorciers, tandis que celui-ci, les pieds posés sur le bureau de son meilleur ami, établissait les plannings pour les semaines à venir. Quant à Sirius, il fixait sans vraiment la lire la Gazette du jour.

\- Eh bien, tu ne te remets pas de notre petite sauterie ? lança James, après l'avoir discrètement observé pendant un moment. Ca promet pour ce soir !

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- Une bonne sieste cet après-midi et tout ira mieux.

James n'insista pas. Il s'étira et changea de sujet, prenant un ton plus confidentiel :

\- J'ai entendu dire que Dawlish Senior voulait prendre sa retraite.

Sirius leva un sourcil peu intéressé.

\- Ca va se battre pour prendre sa place.

Le lieutenant Potter leva les yeux au ciel, mais Sirius ne le vit pas.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas faire partie de la mêlée ? tenta-t-il tout de même.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius regarda son meilleur ami, l'air grave.

\- James, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu me pistonnes.

\- Mais…

\- Tu imagines la tête de Kingsley si je deviens lieutenant à sa place ? Il a plus d'ancienneté, plus d'expérience, et c'est mon supérieur direct. Sans compter le fait qu'il est bien meilleur que moi en relationnel. Non, James, ça ne t'attirerait que des ennuis de me mêler à ça.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer mes ennuis tout seul !

James regretta ses mots avant même qu'ils aient fini de franchir ses lèvres. Sirius se renfrogna instantanément. Après un « tant mieux » sec, il retourna à son journal. James ferma les yeux. Pour lui, sa phrase était anodine, mais il avait fini par comprendre que Sirius voyait souvent des hippogriffes là où il n'y en avait pas. Pour la millième fois, James regretta leur amitié collégienne, l'époque où Sirius ne se dénigrait pas, où il assumait de le contrarier, où il s'exaltait de leur concurrence permanente. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces replis outrés, de cette chape de plomb qu'aucune bonne dispute ne venait plus régler.

Merlin, James ne pistonnait pas Sirius juste pour lui rendre service, mais parce qu'il était doué. Jamais son ami ne l'aurait envisagé autrement auparavant – alors même qu'à l'époque, il en aurait été capable. Si Sirius acceptait d'être nommé, il ferait un bon lieutenant, il en était certain. Il travaillerait ses qualités relationnelles et le surplus de travail l'occuperait suffisamment pour qu'il supporte le vide que sa fille laisserait dans leur maison. Pourtant, Sirius ne voulait rien savoir…

oOoOo

Lorsque la garde s'acheva, la tension entre les deux Maraudeurs n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tout n'avait pas changé, certaines choses restaient, à leur grand soulagement, toujours les mêmes. Sirius ressentait cependant une légère appréhension en rentrant à Tintagel. La bouderie d'Adèle, la dispute avec Luth la veille et l'accrochage avec James le jour-même, sans compter les cauchemars qui rendaient son sommeil peu réparateur, mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve alors qu'il allait devoir affronter une pleine lune.

Quand il pénétra dans la maison, le repas de midi embaumait l'air malgré l'heure tardive. Dans le salon, Adèle admirait sa toute nouvelle chouette.

\- Bonjour ma fille ! lança Sirius, résolu à ne pas entrer dans le conflit.

\- Salut p'pa !

La jeune fille détourna à peine le regard mais se laissa embrasser sans rechigner, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

\- Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

\- J'ai trop d'idées, confessa-t-elle.

Sirius eu un sourire indulgent.

\- Rien ne presse, de toute façon. Où est maman ?

Adèle lui indiqua le jardin. Pendant qu'elle énumérait divers noms à l'adresse de l'animal au plumage blanc (Hedwige ? Sniffle ?), son père se dirigea vers le fond de la maison. Luth était occupée à tailler un rosier, sécateur à la main.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie.

L'insouciance était moins facile à feindre avec Luth qu'avec leur fille.

\- Bonjour ! répondit-elle pourtant avec un sourire, tendant son visage pour qu'il l'embrasse. La matinée a été tranquille ?

\- Comme un dimanche en juillet. A croire que les apprentis mages noir sont en vacances eux aussi.

Elle sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour l'écarter de la plante à épines.

\- Il reste encore du ragoût dans le frigo, exprès pour toi.

\- Je vais manger de ce pas !

Il retourna rapidement vers la cuisine, sentant que, malgré les apparences, Luth n'avait pas oublié leur dispute de la veille. Derrière son sourire, l'ombre de sa contrariété subsistait.

oOoOo

Après avoir rempli son estomac, Sirius monta à l'étage. Depuis quelques mois, il se surprenait à avoir besoin d'une sieste avant une nuit de pleine lune. Il sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil profond, signe que les tracas de la veille l'avaient empêché de dormir sereinement la nuit précédente.

Ce fut le froid qui le réveilla. Un froid glacial et saisissant qui le tira brutalement du sommeil et de la chaleur de l'été. Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, il sentit un désespoir familier l'envahir. Un Détraqueur était là, posté devant la porte grillagée. La pluie tombait toujours à verse mais le vent semblait moins fort, permettant à la créature de se risquer dans les couloirs pour hanter ses prisonniers.

Sirius ne put se retenir de hurler, tant le choc entre son rêve et la réalité était grand. Tant le réveil était brutal, déstabilisant. Cruel. Etait-ce un nouveau jeu des Détraqueurs ? Se retirer pour laisser leurs proies se souvenir du bonheur, de l'espoir, de la chaleur et des jours heureux, pour mieux le leur retirer ensuite ? Pour s'en repaître avec plus de voracité ?

Il crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Le visage rieur de James et l'air réjoui d'Adèle flottaient devant ses yeux, lui rappelant leur absence, leur mort ou leur inexistence avec une acuité perçante. Non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus… Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se transforma. Encore une fois.

oOoOo

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Il crut qu'il criait, mais c'est un aboiement qui sortit de sa bouche. La chaleur estivale l'enveloppa progressivement, et il réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule humide, battue par la pluie et le vent. Non, il était de retour dans la chambre conjugale. La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer une brise plus fraiche et il entendait les sons du village et de la nature. Aucun bruit d'eau. Pas de signe de pluie.

La vitesse à laquelle il prit conscience de la réalité le surprit lui-même. C'était un tel soulagement qu'il s'y raccrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage et redevint humain en un instant. Il resta sur le lit, le cœur battant la chamade, tentant de calmer sa respiration.

Etait-il en train de devenir fou ? Comment un rêve pouvait-il lui sembler aussi réel, sinon plus, que sa vie actuelle ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de basculer d'un monde à l'autre à chaque assoupissement, à chaque réveil ? Lequel… non. Sirius repoussa fermement la petite voix qui lui demandait où était le rêve et où était la réalité. C'était la fatigue qui parlait, le manque de sommeil – enfin, de repos – dû aux cauchemars. Juste la fatigue.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, et surtout, pourquoi ne s'arrêtaient-ils pas ? Qu'il en rêve une fois, d'accord. Que la nuit précédente, son angoisse ait ressurgi suite à sa dispute avec sa femme, passe encore. Mais cet après-midi ? Et les nuits précédentes ? Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché ces crises ? Tout allait bien, jusqu'alors. Rien n'était venu perturber la routine. Même pas le départ d'Adèle à Poudlard, puisque le premier cauchemar avait commencé juste avant l'arrivée de la lettre.

Et surtout, pourquoi ces songes étaient-ils aussi prégnants ? Même après la mort de Lily, après la trahison de l'autre, après son propre échec… même après cela, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars aussi terribles, aussi réalistes. Les années auraient-elles adoucies ses souvenirs ? Il savait que non alors même qu'il se posait la question. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

Comme il restait étendu, à se demander comment il allait s'en sortir si la situation persistait, les escaliers craquèrent.

\- Sirius ?

La voix de Luth résonna comme la porte s'entrouvrait.

\- Moui ? grommela-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure que tu y ailles.

\- Déjà ?

Enfin, pensait-il plutôt. Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas. Paradoxalement, cela le soulagerait. Pas plus de repos, mais à défaut pas de froid, de terreur, de culpabilité non plus – du moins, pas plus que d'habitude. Son épouse entra dans la chambre, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as dormi près de trois heures.

C'était tout ? Ca lui avait paru une éternité. Comme Luth s'approchait, son expression changea, sans doute en voyant celle de son mari.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, sans pour autant se lever, et tenta un sourire rassurant.

\- J'aurai bien dormi encore un peu, mentit-il.

Elle eut une moue coupable en s'asseyant sur le lit, croyant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de leur dispute. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais cette tension sous-jacente ne pouvait pas durer. Cela éviterait qu'elle ne s'inquiète de ses cauchemars. Tout compte fait, c'était pour le mieux.

\- Ecoute, pour hier… commença-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit.

\- Non, Sirius, on ne va pas en parler maintenant.

Le ton était ferme, mais doux.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps et je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles passer la pleine lune avec ce genre d'idée en tête, d'accord ?

Il soupira et lui prit la main. Elle avait probablement raison, il avait suffisamment à penser pour le moment. Luth se laissa faire.

\- Je t'aime quand même, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

oOoOo

Sirius émergea de la cheminée de James et épousseta sa robe bleu électrique.

\- Salut tout le monde ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre des habitants du cottage.

\- On arrive !

La voix étouffée lui parvint de l'étage. Il ne se formalisa pas et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil du salon. Des pas retentirent au-dessus de sa tête et James et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Tu es en retard, commenta le second comme s'il en tirait satisfaction.

C'était devenu un petit rituel depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école : le dernier qui arrivait pour la pleine lune était obligatoirement en retard, et payait une tournée la semaine suivante.

\- Et tu as oublié ta tête, rajouta James en le fixant.

\- Comment ça ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi disait-il ça juste en le regardant ? Il n'avait même pas encore dit une bêtise ! Ce fut Harry qui l'éclaira, comme il entrait dans la pièce en portant un vieux sac en cuir.

\- Salut Sirius ! Pourquoi tu es en uniforme ?

Surpris, Sirius baissa les yeux et contempla… sa robe bleu vif.

\- Comme dit ton père, j'ai oublié ma tête…

Il sauta de son fauteuil, se maudissant de n'avoir pas fait attention lorsqu'il avait décroché sa robe de la patère.

\- Je veux bien te prêter une de mes robes, offrit James, mais la prochaine fois, il faudra que tu ramènes les tiennes, je crois que tu as tout repris.

Sirius soupira. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir des vêtements de rechange à Godric's Hollow, mais avec l'été et le retour d'Adèle, il avait oublié de refaire le stock de vêtements propres. Il partait avec une nouvelle robe les lendemains de pleine lune et oubliait d'en rapporter à chaque fois.

\- C'est typiquement le genre de truc que j'oublie en même temps que ma tête. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller en chercher tout de suite et en profiter pour rapporter le butin du retardataire !

\- Je le trouve bien pressé de rentrer chez lui, commenta Remus.

\- Je suis d'accord, Lunard. Tu crois qu'il va se « changer » tout seul ?

\- Papa ! s'écria Harry, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

Les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je ne pars pas avec toi, déclara l'adolescent, dépassé par l'humour de ses aînés. J'irai quand tu reviendras.

\- J'aurai bien dit « je fais vite » mais vu l'esprit tordu qui règne ici…

\- Sirius !

Cette fois, les deux Potter s'étaient exclamés dans un bel ensemble. Goguenard, Sirius jeta la poudre dans la cheminée.

oOoOo

Sirius émergea de nouveau chez lui et s'avançait dans le couloir de l'étage quand il entendit Adèle parler, d'une voix plaintive qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le timbre maternel de Luth lui répondit. Malgré lui, il se figea, tendant l'oreille pour saisir leur conversation.

\- … et Mamie n'étaient pas à Gryffondor, et ils ne m'ont pas rejetée pour autant.

\- Mais ils étaient dans des maisons différentes tous les deux !

\- Ca ne change rien. Papa et moi t'aimerons toujours autant.

Sirius reprit son souffle, comprenant le sens de la conversation. Sous ses dehors impatients, Adèle s'inquiétait de sa répartition, comme tous les enfants. Il eu un sourire indulgent. Peut-être pourrait-il lui glisser, l'air de rien, la peur qui avait été la sienne la veille de sa première rentrée. Les enjeux chez Walburga Black étaient tels qu'il ne doutait pas que sa fille cesserait sitôt de s'inquiéter en comparant leurs situations ! Il l'entendit grommeler quelque chose d'inaudible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Luth calmement.

Après un instant de silence, l'enfant s'exécuta :

\- Mais tout le monde est à Gryffondor… Toi, Papa, James, Remus, Harry, Neville, Ginny…

Devant ce constat, le sourire de Sirius se fana. Peut-être sentait-elle malgré tout une pression devant cet entourage uniforme. Il était tellement fier de sa maison qu'il n'avait pas réalisé l'effet que cela pouvait faire. Il eut une grimace en réalisant que son éducation lui avait laissé des traces. Lui aussi tirait une fierté ridicule d'un blason.

\- Une grande partie des gens que tu connais sont à Gryffondor. Et c'est normal : Papa, James, Remus et moi nous sommes connus à là-bas. C'est parce que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même maison que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et pas parce que nous étions amis que nous avons été répartis au même endroit. Tu comprends ?

Devant cette explication aussi simple que logique, Sirius eu une bouffée d'amour pour Luth. Il avait toujours admiré ce côté de sa personnalité, sa pédagogie et sa concision, et il se réjouissait que sa fille puisse en profiter. Après un court silence, Adèle murmura quelque chose – que Sirius entendit quand même :

\- Mais Papa dit tout le temps que j'irai là-bas…

Bien sûr qu'elle irait là-bas ! Quand on voyait son caractère, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'approcha silencieusement, attendant de voir comment Luth lui expliquerait ce fait.

\- C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Que Papa t'en veuille si tu es répartie ailleurs ?

Un silence, et Sirius avala de travers comme, après un bruit d'étoffe, le « Oh, ma chérie » déchiré de sa femme retentissait. A sa voix, elle ne semblait pas surprise, simplement peinée, voir compatissante. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment sa fille pouvait-elle croire qu'il lui en voudrait si elle n'allait pas à Gryffondor ? Pis, comment Luth pouvait-elle le croire aussi ? Bien sûr, il serait surpris tant Adèle lui semblait correspondre à cette maison. Mais il l'aimerait tout autant ! Pourquoi Luth ne démentait-elle pas ?

\- Ton père espère que tu iras à Gryffondor parce qu'il y a vécu les plus belles années de sa vie et qu'il veut la même chose pour toi.

Il ne sut que penser de cette réponse. C'était vrai, indéniablement, même s'il n'aurait pas pensé à le formuler de la sorte. Mais ça ne démentait pas les craintes de sa fille. Pourquoi Luth ne la rassurait-elle pas ? N'entendait-elle pas qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être à Gryffondor ? Il ne pouvait croire que son épouse passe à côté d'un hippogriffe de cette taille.

\- C'est pas vrai ! lança soudainement leur fille, un ton plus haut. Il veut juste que je fasse comme Harry !

Cette fois-ci, c'était un réel coup au cœur. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Plus la conversation avançait, moins il comprenait. Il y eu un silence, puis un nouveau bruit de mouvement. Il imagina Luth se rapprocher de leur fille. Un pressentiment lui dit que sa réponse serait dure à entendre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rester immobile pour l'écouter.

\- Chérie, Papa ne veut pas que tu fasses comme Harry. Je sais qu'il a l'air très protecteur avec lui, mais c'est parce qu'il se sent responsable, en tant que parrain.

Il connaissait trop bien Luth pour ne pas comprendre le sous texte de ses paroles. Elle lui avait répété assez souvent que son comportement envers Harry n'était pas normal et provoquerait des problèmes. Cette scène, pour elle, signifiait qu'elle avait eu raison. D'un ton aigre, Adèle abonda dans ce sens :

\- Remus ne me gâte pas autant.

L'ego blessé de Sirius eu envie de lui dire que sa crise de jalousie était mal placée. Avait-elle envie d'avoir un Nimbus pour Noël au prix d'être orpheline de mère ? Se rappelait-elle que Remus ne roulait pas sur l'or ? Luth allait la reprendre, sûrement. Elle ne pourrait pas la laisser croire que lui-même faisait simplement du favoritisme ? Il aimait Adèle plus que tout, elles le savaient bien. Il ne lui préférait pas Harry… Il voyait leurs différences... A ses yeux, Harry était une sorte de grand frère pour sa fille. Il était normal qu'elle soit un peu envieuse, qu'il ait certaines choses avant elle. C'était une question d'âge, ça n'avait rien d'irrationnel ! Au soupir qui suivit, il cru un instant qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Remus n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour toi. Il sait que tu as tout ce qu'il faut avec tes deux parents. Harry…

Nouveau soupir, nouvelle surprise pour le père et mari. Visiblement, Luth n'avait vu aucun reproche fait à Remus dans les propos de leur fille. Bien sûr que non, pensa-t-il, amer, elle était trop occupée par ses défauts à lui pour la sermonner.

\- Je sais que ça semble difficile à comprendre, continua Luth après un silence. Je te promets qu'un jour, on te racontera toute l'histoire. Mais pas pour l'instant. Ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs, tu comprends ?

Il baissa les épaules, serrant les poings pour ne pas intervenir. C'était lâche, de le mettre en cause, de sous-entendre qu'il avait un problème qui justifiait son comportement. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un problème, c'était une réalité. Harry n'avait, à cause de lui, qu'un seul parent et une destinée bien lourde à porter. Sirius ne faisait que son devoir en soutenant les Potter. Il n'y avait aucun rapport avec Adèle, aucune préférence… comment Luth pouvait-elle faire ce lien ? Comment pouvait-elle appuyer leur fille lorsqu'elle le faisait ? Il espéra que Luth en dirait plus, tout en le redoutant, mais elle changea résolument de conversation. Devait-il être déçu ? Devait-il l'en remercier ?

\- Donc, ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry. Papa veut juste que tu sois le plus heureuse possible à Poudlard. Il croit que ça arrivera à Gryffondor, parce que c'est là qu'il a été, mais ne pense pas du mal des autres maisons.

\- Même de Serpentard ?

Allait-elle lui dire, qu'elle n'irait pas à Serpentard ? Sa fille n'avait rien de perfide, elle n'était pas un futur mage noir. Ce n'était pourtant pas dur à comprendre ! Mais encore une fois, la réponse de Luth le dérouta.

\- Adèle, ta maison ne change pas qui tu es. Si ton père t'aime maintenant, il t'aimera aussi après ta répartition, quelle qu'elle soit. Et s'il l'oublie, je me ferai un plaisir de le lui rappeler, d'accord ?

Il y eu un long silence, pendant lequel Sirius fut incapable de bouger. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour se retourner et partir, sans bruit. Sans prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher, mais avec l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup en chemin.

* * *

Voilà, avec ce chapitre on rentre vraiment dans le vif du sujet. Je sais que c'a été un peu long à démarrer mais maintenant qu'on est parti n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous voyez vers où on se dirige, les interrogations que ça vous amène... Je vous remercie et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec " **Dark side of the Moon** ".


	5. Dark side of the moon

Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre, titré d'après un chanson de pink Floyd (ou un extrait de Mulan, c'est selon vos goûts). Je remercie _Mama-Millie_ , toujours fidèle au poste, et _Embrouillamini_ (j'espère que j'ai orthographié correctement) pour sa jolie review. Quand à la trentaine d'autres lecteurs à être arrivés jusque là, je vous invite à laisser un commentaire avec votre avis, positif ou négatif. Ne vous inquiétez pas: je ne mords pas, j'aime juste discuter ;) - Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Dark side of the moon**

Luth transplana à Godric's Hollow en milieu de matinée. Adèle et Harry dormaient encore, elle leur avait donc laissé un mot sur la table. Les deux enfants ayant l'habitude, elle les trouverait probablement en train de déjeuner à son retour.

Elle pénétra dans la maison et se dirigea tout de suite vers le premier étage. Après les nuits de pleine lune, elle s'occupait toujours de Remus, que James et Sirius couchaient dans une chambre d'amis avant de s'affaler eux-mêmes là où leurs corps fatigués voulaient bien les porter. Le lycanthrope dormait profondément, bordé avec attention comme toujours, et Luth n'eut pas à s'attarder longtemps à ses côtés : quelques sortilèges et une ou deux potions firent l'affaire. La potion tue-loup rendait les transformations moins éprouvantes pour son corps, car même si la mutation restait douloureuse, l'esprit de Remus demeurait éveillé et pouvait contrôler l'agressivité du loup. Ainsi, Patmol et Cornedrue n'avaient pas à lutter contre lui. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Luth remarqua que Remus portait plus de marques qu'à l'accoutumée. Qu'avaient-ils donc fabriqué cette nuit ?

La Médicomage laissa un flacon de potion revigorante sur la table de nuit et prépara les quelques bouteilles qu'elle réservait aux deux Animagi. Elle avait l'habitude de les laisser sur la table de la cuisine pour qu'ils les trouvent au réveil. Ils n'avaient, cependant, jamais besoin de grand-chose : après tout, ils avaient enduré un loup-garou déchainé à Poudlard sans jamais avoir besoin des services de Miss Pomfresh, ce n'était donc pas un loup sous calmants qui allait les envoyer à Ste Mangouste !

En passant, Luth ne résista pourtant pas à la tentation de pousser la porte de la chambre d'amis pour regarder Sirius dormir. Elle était toujours plus inquiète lorsqu'ils étaient en froid et les blessures de Remus ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. En s'approchant du lit, elle étouffa un cri d'effroi. Sirius dormait – ou plutôt gisait – sur les draps non défaits, tâchés de sang. Il avait des marques de griffures sur le visage, et lorsqu'elle écarta sa robe de sorcier, elle constata que le reste de son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et de morsures.

Malgré les sentiments contradictoires qui affluaient, elle réagit avec la rapidité de l'habitude. Posant son sac sur le sol, Luth s'installa au chevet de son époux.

\- Sirius, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tout en le déshabillant, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!

Ses gestes auraient dû réveiller Sirius. Elle lança des sortilèges de guérison, le tartina d'onguent cicatrisant et, d'un coup de baguette, ordonna à une couverture chaude de l'envelopper. Ce fut alors seulement que Sirius émergea.

\- Hein ? Que… grogna-t-il, encore engoncé dans les limbes du sommeil.

\- Chut, souffla Luth en posant une main sur sa tête. Bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

Rassuré par le son de sa voix, Sirius ne lutta pas, ce qui l'inquiéta encore davantage. Elle lui fit avaler trois mixtures, et vit la surprise sur ses traits lorsqu'il reconnut le goût de la dernière.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir.

Mais Sirius ne l'entendit pas vraiment, et sa dernière pensée, comme il s'enfonçait dans un sommeil sans rêve, fut un sentiment de trahison.

oOoOo

Perturbée par sa découverte, Luth n'eut pas la force de retourner à Tintagel. Elle était incapable de feindre la bonne humeur devant Adèle et Harry, car elle pressentait que Sirius n'avait pas simplement eu une nuit agitée. Si elle avait déjà soigné les trois hommes après des nuits chaotiques, jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius dans un état aussi lamentable… après une pleine lune. Il y avait, cependant, quelques fois où… mais cela faisait tellement longtemps, les circonstances étaient différentes… il s'était remis, depuis. Oh, peu importait ce qu'elle croyait possible ou non, le fait était que quelque chose clochait.

Luth resta seule dans la cuisine des Potter, assise à table. Elle se sentait fébrile, et triturait nerveusement une fiole de potion. L'incompréhension et la colère se disputaient la place de l'émotion dominante. Elle était impatiente que Sirius se réveille, car elle avait besoin de réponses. Pourquoi ? Quel était le problème ? Que s'était-il passé qui puisse bien le mettre dans cet état ? Elle avait beau chercher, rien dans le comportement de Sirius ces derniers temps ne laissait présager une réaction aussi violente. Rien… ou presque. Il y avait bien ce cauchemar dont il lui avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas une explication.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas écarter la possibilité qu'ils aient fait une mauvaise rencontre pendant leur nuit de maraude… Elle aurait dû aller voir comment se portait James, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Rassérénée par cette idée, elle remonta rapidement à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle n'avait pas visitée. Elle chassa rapidement l'appréhension qu'elle avait de violer l'intimité de son hôte et poussa la porte. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'entrer pour confirmer son intuition : James dormait, lové sous ses couvertures, le visage sale mais intact.

La déception raviva la fébrilité de Luth. Elle avait espéré s'être inquiétée pour rien. Mais non. Le problème venait bien de Sirius. Elle redescendit dans la cuisine, et, incapable de tenir en place, fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de nourriture et prépara un déjeuner pour les trois hommes. Puis elle se servit un thé et s'assit devant sa tasse brûlante, le regard dans le vague. Les minutes passant, l'agitation fit place à l'incompréhension et à la fatigue. Une masse de découragement s'abattit sur Mrs Black, et elle se trouva soudain incapable de penser.

oOoOo

James descendit les escaliers de la maison avec la grâce d'un éléphant. Il n'avait jamais été délicat et n'allait certainement pas commencer le lendemain d'une pleine lune. Cette simple pensée lui arracha une grimace. Voilà pourquoi le réveil était particulièrement difficile. Des pleines lunes, il en avait vu tellement qu'il avait perdu le compte. En revanche, des nuits comme celle qu'il venait de passer, beaucoup moins. Tout son corps criait grâce, et il sentait sur sa cuisse la marque de la griffure qu'il avait récolté en chargeant Patmol. Merlin, quel Botruc l'avait mordu ?

Il passa devant la cuisine et aperçut Luth, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse, le regard complètement vide. Elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. James la contempla quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi elle était encore là. Bien sûr, elle était venue soigner Remus. Elle venait toujours. Mais la plupart du temps, elle repartait rassurer Harry et Adèle avant qu'ils n'émergent. Si elle restait parfois déjeuner avec eux, cela était rare. James avait remarqué qu'elle n'était jamais très à l'aise dans ces moments-là. Il toussa pour se signaler.

\- Salut !

Elle sursauta, confirmant qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à son environnement. Une fraction de seconde, il vit son expression défaite et hagarde, avant qu'elle ne se compose un sourire, et sut pourquoi elle était restée. Elle avait vu Remus… et probablement Sirius.

\- Salut ! répondit-elle néanmoins. Tu as une mine affreuse. Tiens, prends ça.

Elle saisit une fiole sur la table et la poussa dans sa direction, un air compatissant sur le visage. James s'avança, se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et vida d'un trait le contenu de la fiole. Aussitôt, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps, et ses muscles endoloris commencèrent à se détendre.

\- Ma sauveuse !

Il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'elle faisait là. D'abord, parce que c'était malpoli. Ensuite, parce que Luth était toujours la bienvenue à Godric's Hollow. Enfin, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de Sirius. Ce qu'il se passait pendant la pleine lune restait à la pleine lune. Ce que Luth ferait de ce qu'elle avait vu relevait de son couple, et il n'avait pas à s'en mêler – Sirius le lui faisait assez comprendre. Le Maraudeur s'attaqua donc plutôt au petit déjeuner tout chaud, engloutissant la nourriture comme un adolescent en pleine croissance.

\- Le réveil devient plus dur avec les années, s'excusa-t-il devant le regard amusé de la Médicomage.

\- Le jour où vous aurez des rhumatismes, tous les trois, je serai curieuse de voir à quoi ressembleront vos nuits de pleine lune…

James pouffa, imaginant trois animaux au poil blanchi par l'âge se réchauffant au coin du feu. Il y eut un autre silence alors qu'il buvait une gorgée. Luth semblait pensive et ils n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde. Finalement, un sujet de conversation évident lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Alors, comment se passent les préparatifs d'Adèle ? Elle a déjà brûlé la maison avec sa baguette ?

Cette phrase éclaira le visage de Luth.

\- Après ta désastreuse expérience avec Harry, nous avons jugé bon de ne pas nous ruer chez Ollivander tout de suite.

\- Ravi que mes mésaventures servent à quelque chose, répondit James avec un clin d'œil. Elle ira où, à ton avis ?

Luth eut un instant d'hésitation avant de répondre. Fort de son expérience de père, James en déduisit que la jeune fille appréhendait sa répartition.

\- La grande question du moment ! finit par dire Luth, confirmant les soupçons de son vis-à-vis. Gryffondor, je suppose. Outre ses parents, elle en a toutes les qualités… et les défauts.

De nouveau, James eut un sourire. Il avait établi à peu près le même pronostic. Oh, Adèle avait peut-être un soupçon de Serdaigle, avec son amour des livres et son imagination débordante, mais pour le reste, elle était bien une fille de Maraudeur ! Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, sa mère ajouta :

\- Je crois que maintenant qu'elle a la lettre, elle est un peu moins impatiente. Elle commence à réaliser ce que ça implique de partir toute l'année…

Ils échangèrent un regard, se rappelant chacun leur propre voyage en Poudlard Express. James ne savait pas ce qu'il en avait été pour Luth, mais lui avait failli rester sur le quai, caché dans les robes maternelles ! Il ne réalisait pas, alors, que l'expérience pouvait aussi être difficile pour ses parents.

\- Bah, Harry était pareil. Il ne faisait pas le fier, la veille de sa première rentrée. Mais il a vite pris le pli et il s'est jeté la tête la première dans les ennuis.

Malgré son ton léger, le front de James s'était plissé à cette évocation.

\- Il a de qui tenir, lança Luth, soucieuse de le dérider. Lui, au moins, ne se met en danger qu'une fois par an… pas à chaque pleine lune comme certaines personnes de ma connaissance.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, convint James.

Un sourire lui vint comme il touillait la marmelade. C'était plutôt… optimiste, comme point de vue. Il tâcherait de s'en rappeler la prochaine fois qu'il recevrait un hibou de Dumbledore.

Quand il releva les yeux, Luth était repartie dans sa morne rêverie, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Pour la première fois, James se reconnut en elle. Il percevait la nostalgie du parent qui doit laisser partir son enfant pour la première fois, mais aussi la même inquiétude qu'il nourrissait au sujet de Sirius. Et la même volonté de ne pas en parler, sorte de pudeur possessive… ou reste de leur ancienne indifférence à Poudlard ? Cependant, il régnait ce matin une étrange atmosphère dans la pièce, un calme paisible qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé, et James eut envie de lui tendre la main.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

Elle tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur, aussi précisa-t-il :

\- Pas trop triste de la laisser partir ?

Luth haussa les épaules.

\- Pour l'instant, ça va… je suppose que le premier septembre, ce sera une autre affaire !

Elle eut un sourire fataliste et plongea à nouveau dans son thé. James crut que la conversation allait s'arrêter là, parce qu'il les connaissait quand même, elle et sa tendance à se retrancher derrière une façade. Pourtant, elle enchaîna :

\- Et toi ? Ca n'a pas été trop dur, quand tu t'es retrouvé tout seul ?

Elle avait buté sur le dernier mot, et James crut voir Sirius en face de lui. Comme s'il était le seul, finalement, à avoir fait le deuil de Lily et à reconstruire sa vie. A moins qu'il ne faille y voir de la prévenance, Luth n'abordant pas ce sujet avec lui habituellement. Cela pouvait aussi être dû à l'influence de Sirius. A son tour, il haussa les épaules.

\- Un peu, si… Mais j'avais anticipé. C'a coïncidé avec ma promotion comme lieutenant, alors, le travail m'a occupé. Et heureusement, si j'avais eu suffisamment de temps pour me ronger les sangs en attendant sa prochaine frasque, il m'aurait fallu une chambre permanente à Sainte-Mangouste !

Luth savait que James redoutait cette nouvelle année à Poudlard pour Harry. A sa décharge, il s'était déjà retrouvé face à Voldemort deux fois en deux ans. Il en était sorti indemne à chaque fois, mais la chance n'était pas éternelle et Voldemort n'aurait pas de répit avant d'avoir vaincu le fils de James. Pourtant… pourtant, ce n'étaient que des coïncidences, si Dumbledore avait caché la pierre philosophale dans l'école l'année où Harry y était entré ; et si par conséquent, le ministère avait intensifié ses fouilles chez les suspectés Mangemorts, forçant Lucius Malefoy à se débarrasser du journal de Jedusor. Harry n'avait jamais été directement visé. Elle espérait donc, pour sa fille comme pour les Potter, que les coïncidences s'arrêteraient là, et le verbalisa de façon légère :

\- J'ai eu chaud, alors, je n'aurais pas supporté de t'avoir comme patient à temps complet !

L'humour, encore, dans son drôle de ton. Ils se regardèrent et tous deux surent qu'ils pensaient à deux autres patients de Luth, sans cependant oser faire la blague, ne sachant pas trop quelles étaient les limites de l'humour de l'autre.

\- Et vous ? demanda James pour remettre la conversation sur les rails. Vous comptez faire quoi de votre temps libre ?

\- Hmm… Nous reposer ? Avec nos gardes, on a un emploi du temps un peu chaotique, ça nous fera du bien de ne rien avoir à faire en rentrant, je suppose…

\- J'imagine bien ce que vous n'allez « rien » faire…

Le sous-entendu était évident, et Luth, inconsciente que cela faisait suite aux taquineries que les Maraudeurs avaient échangées la veille, lui jeta un bout de mie à la figure. Comme du temps de Poudlard, quand elle estimait que lui et Lily se comportaient un peu trop mal à table. James esquiva et enchaîna, résolument taquin :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que vous allez bientôt nous présenter le petit deuxième !

\- J'aimerais bien…

La réponse le prit par surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réplique dans la même veine, pas qu'elle souffle ces mots sur un ton de regret. Jamais elle et Sirius n'avaient laissé transparaître la volonté d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Qu'il ne l'ait pas détectée chez Luth, passait encore, mais, même si leur relation n'était plus aussi fusionnelle qu'à l'adolescence, il croyait suffisamment connaître son ami pour ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi important… Ca ne serait pourtant pas la première chose qu'il raterait, songea-t-il en se rappelant la nuit passée.

\- Ah, je le savais ! prétendit-il pourtant, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué le ton de Luth. Je devine toujours tout !

\- Et dire que je commençais à croire que ta tête avait dégonflé, depuis l'école…

Parce que James lui jeta un bout de pain à son tour et entreprit de lui expliquer pourquoi sa tête n'avait pas à dégonfler, l'atmosphère redevint plus légère.

oOoOo

Luth partie, James resta un instant songeur. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers Sirius, qui, selon les dires de son épouse, ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures. Il ignorait que ses réflexions ressemblaient à celles que la Médicomage se posait un peu plus tôt, assise à la chaise d'en face : pourquoi, comment, qu'avait-il raté, Sirius cachait-il quelque chose ?

Sirius avait attaqué Remus, ou, du moins, Lunard. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Toutes ces questions pouvaient être facilement résolues lorsque Remus se réveillerait. James, cependant, ne croyait guère à cette théorie. Il aurait remarqué (et cela, il en était sûr) un froid entre les deux hommes, un froid tel qu'il aurait justifié tant de violence chez Sirius. Remus, si querelle il y avait eue, n'aurait pas hésité à répondre alors qu'il s'était contenté de se défendre. Non, cela ressemblait trop à une marotte de Sirius, à une colère rentrée qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'avait perçue jusqu'alors.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'ébranler de la sorte ? Luth ? Bien sûr, James avait remarqué que Sirius était revenu sans ses robes, la veille, et était resté renfermé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment. Ce n'était pourtant pas leur première dispute conjugale et il avait cessé depuis longtemps de passer ses nerfs sur les autres. De plus, Luth, quoiqu'un peu secouée par les blessures de son mari, lui avait semblé égale à elle-même.

Adèle, alors ? James soupira. Avait-il changé autant lorsque Harry était rentré à Poudlard ? Objectivement, il ne croyait pas. Bien sûr, cela avait été difficile, mais tous les parents passaient par là ! Et Sirius était dans une situation bien plus confortable que lui-même, qui s'était retrouvé seul à Godric's Hollow : il avait une femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, et l'assurance que l'un de ses plus proches amis serait à l'école pour veiller sur sa progéniture… ou était-ce cela, le problème ? Que Remus puisse côtoyer Adèle toute l'année ?

Cependant, alors même qu'il y pensait, James n'y croyait pas. Sirius pouvait tenir du papa poule et être une pelote de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il s'y mettait, il ne s'en serait pas pris à Remus pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Il n'aurait pas fait ça… plus fait ça à leur ami, depuis douze ans. Et Remus était le parrain d'Adèle, par Merlin !

oOoOo

Un peu après midi, Remus fit son apparition. C'était l'avantage de l'été : les nuits étaient moins longues, permettant au soleil de déjouer plus longtemps l'influence néfaste de la lune. Remus se transformait un temps très court. Par conséquent, il souffrait moins et dormait plus.

James était habillé depuis un certain temps et, affalé sur le canapé, lisait la Gazette du jour pour se distraire. Il sourit lorsque son ami pénétra dans le salon.

\- Bien dormi, Lunard ?

\- Avec les potions de la Médicomage Black, toujours.

Sa voix était un peu rauque et sa démarche encore incertaine. Pourtant, jamais Remus ne se serait plaint. James le savait : il resterait toujours loyal à Luth. Si tous deux s'étaient toujours bien entendus à Poudlard, la chute de Voldemort les avait définitivement soudés. Elle était la seule dont il ne s'était pas éloigné, parce qu'elle était la seule qui n'avait jamais douté de lui. Que ce fut parce qu'elle ignorait tout de l'Ordre, de l'espion ou de la prophétie n'avait pas d'importance, la faute était celle de Sirius et James. Celui-ci avait, depuis, fait de son mieux pour réparer ses torts. Il espérait que Remus avait pu leur pardonner comme lui-même avait pardonné à Sirius, mais un doute subsistait toujours. James refoula ces pensées – le passé revenait bien trop souvent ces derniers jours.

Remus tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le canapé et James lui fit parvenir, d'un Accio et d'un Levicorpus bien placés, un copieux déjeuner. Les potions lui permettaient de se remettre plus rapidement, mais pas au point de retourner travailler le lendemain d'une pleine lune. Heureusement, un jour d'absence par mois valait mieux que trois ou quatre aux yeux des employeurs, et Remus parvenait parfois à conserver un travail pendant de longues périodes. A Poudlard, ce problème ne se poserait plus, se réjouit James.

Le lycanthrope engloutit le bacon fumant en un clin d'œil, avant de manger à un rythme plus modéré.

\- Ca va ? demanda prudemment James.

\- Ca dépend. Tu fais référence aux conséquences de la folie de Patmol cette nuit ?

James soupira. Son ami l'avait encore plus mal vécu que ce qu'il imaginait. Il le comprenait bien sûr, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon pour le face à face à venir.

\- Ca va, oui, continua cependant Remus, radoucit. Lui, en revanche, n'ira probablement pas aussi bien au réveil.

\- Luth lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves, l'informa obligeamment James.

Remus resta un instant songeur, tripotant son verre.

\- Ca ne résoudra pas le problème pour autant…

\- Problème qui est… ?

\- J'avais espéré que tu en aies une idée… répondit lentement Remus.

Son ami secoua la tête. Non, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous qui justifierait qu'il t'en veuille ? insista James.

Remus avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas. Il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Aucun accrochage, même minime, ces derniers temps. Tout allait bien.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé que c'était possible, mes souvenirs ne sont pas aussi clairs que les vôtres. C'était plutôt autodestructeur, comme comportement : quand on s'en prend à un loup-garou, on flirte avec le danger. Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il fait ça.

James soupira. Parfois, Sirius le fatiguait. Les deux hommes savaient qu'il était inutile de tergiverser toute la journée. La seule solution, pour savoir consisterait à demander directement au principal intéressé. La conversation promettait d'être musclée. Ils entamèrent alors une partie d'échecs, dans lequel ils mirent peu de conviction. Ni la contrariété, ni la fatigue n'aidaient à faire de bons coups.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième partie lorsque la cheminée s'alluma, illuminant la pièce d'un éclat verdâtre. Harry en sortit en toussant.

\- Salut ! dit-il en apercevant son père et son meilleur ami dans la pièce.

Il les regarda un moment et décida qu'ils n'avaient pas trop mauvaise mine.

\- C'était bien ?

La question était posée avec une curiosité avide qui fit rire James. Harry avait grandi avec les transformations de Remus, rituel qui l'envoyait chaque mois dormir chez les Black. Pour autant, cela ne cessait de le fasciner. Même après sa sortie de la chambre des secrets, c'était l'une des premières questions qu'il avait posées à son père, tout naturellement, entre un compte rendu à Dumbledore, un sermon paternel et une libération d'elfe de maison.

\- C'était… James choisit soigneusement son terme. Sportif.

Remus acquiesça avec un sourire en coin et fit bouger sa Reine.

\- C'est nul, comme coup, commenta immédiatement l'adolescent.

\- Depuis quand es-tu un expert aux échecs ?

\- Oh, c'est juste que le frère de Ginny a expliqué ça à Neville, un jour. Après tu fais ça – il déplaça le cavalier puis le fou de James – et il est échec et mat.

James eut un sifflement admiratif et Remus contempla son roi jeter sa couronne, démuni.

\- Je dois vraiment être très fatigué, si je me fais battre par un ado qui n'a jamais rien compris à ce jeu.

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait puis se laissa tomber à côté de Remus.

\- Sirius dort toujours ?

James allait acquiescer lorsqu'une voix grave le fit sursauter :

\- Le doux son de ta voix m'a fait tomber du lit.

Tous les trois se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble pour voir Sirius qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que James et Remus tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur inquiétude – ou réprobation. Malgré les soins de Luth, Sirius était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ses yeux rouges, comme s'il avait consommé une substance illicite, ses cheveux décoiffés et sa barbe naissante donnaient une impression que Harry verbalisa sans la moindre délicatesse :

\- On dirait que tu sors d'Azkaban.

James vit Remus grimacer, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Son fils n'avait aucune idée de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer (Luth ne l'aurait jamais inquiété, surtout en présence d'Adèle) ni que Sirius avait effectivement été à Azkaban – ne fut-ce que quelques heures.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Sirius.

Un sourire vint alléger sa remarque. Ses amis remarquèrent cependant qu'il arrivait un peu en retard, comme si la blague n'en était pas vraiment une. Les deux adultes échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu. La présence de Harry les empêcha cependant d'en discuter librement.

Lorsque Sirius rentra, après avoir pris un repas consistant, James fut soulagé qu'il se soit réveillé seulement après le retour de son fils. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'aurait donné une « conversation » à vif avec Sirius dans cet état. Remus, qui partit un peu après, semblait du même avis.

oOoOo

Le crépitement des flammes se tut lorsqu'il émergea de la cheminée, laissant Sirius enveloppé dans un morne silence. La maison de Tintagel semblait vide. Après s'être épousseté, il pénétra dans la cuisine et trouva un mot de Luth sur la table.

 _Je suis partie travailler, je termine à six heures. Mes parents ont invité Adèle quelques jours car ses cousins l'ont réclamée. Je t'ai mis un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêves sur la table de nuit._

Sirius eut un rictus amer en lisant le parchemin. Pas de mot doux, pas de signature. La froideur de Luth transpirait de ces lignes. Qu'elle ait été assez prévenante pour lui préparer une potion était balayé par le fait qu'elle éloigne leur fille sans lui demander son avis. Compte tenu du peu qu'elle savait sur son état actuel, il la trouvait bien alarmiste. « Perspicace », aurait sans doute corrigé Remus.

Il froissa la missive et se dirigea pesamment vers l'un des placards. Il était exténué. La nuit avait été difficile – par sa faute, il le savait – et les soins de son épouse n'avaient rien arrangé. Oh, son corps allait mieux, bien sûr, mais son esprit… Il ne s'était pas senti aussi fatigué depuis longtemps.

Après s'être confectionné un thé, il monta à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre conjugale. Le flacon de potion était bien là, sur la table de nuit. Sirius s'assit sur le lit et s'en saisit. Il ne le boirait pas, il le savait. Luth lui en avait administré dans la matinée et cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Absolument pas. Oh, il avait dormi, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Cela, au moins avait fait effet. Mais les rêves n'avaient pas été effacés. Au contraire, ils n'en avaient semblé que plus réels. Il s'était retrouvé coincé à Azkaban, prisonnier du philtre, incapable de se réveiller et contraint de subir les assauts morbides des Détraqueurs.

Si la pleine lune n'avait pas suffi à l'épuiser, cela l'avait achevé. Il ne tenait plus debout. Il avait besoin de dormir, désespérément, mais il était aussi terrifié à l'idée de replonger dans le monde des songes. De repartir à Azkaban… Car ce ne pouvait être qu'un simple rêve. Quel genre de rêve revenait toutes les nuits, à chaque fois un peu plus réel, à chaque fois un peu plus insistant ? Quel genre de rêve résistait à la potion de sommeil sans rêves ? Quel genre de rêve vous laissait aussi glacé et fourbu que si vous aviez réellement subi les Détraqueurs ? Il finissait par ne plus savoir quand il rêvait : là-bas, ou ici ? Cette fois, la question lui était vraiment venue en tête.

Une fenêtre claqua, faisant violemment sursauter Sirius. Il tourna vivement la tête, aux abois, pour voir que le ciel s'était assombri. Cela expliquait la lourdeur de l'air : un orage approchait. Encore un, songea-t-il. Pourtant, il n'avait pas plu depuis des mois… Sauf qu'il pleuvait chaque nuit. Son cœur mit un moment à ralentir, et lui à se remettre de sa frayeur. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il comprit à quel point son désarroi était profond. Même éveillé, il sentait encore la morsure de l'eau et du froid. Jour ou nuit, Azkaban guettait. Il n'arrivait plus à en sortir. Comment pouvait-il s'échapper ? S'évader, reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées ?

Non, la potion de sommeil sans rêves ne suffisait pas. Il posa la bouteille là où Luth l'avait laissée, et se dirigea vers leur salle de bain. Elle avait une petite pharmacie, protégée par des sorts hors de portée d'un enfant ou d'un sorcier de premier cycle. Il connaissait la formule, et savait surtout ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur.

Il était là, minuscule flacon transparent, auquel le précieux liquide donnait une teinte bleue claire. Une couleur sereine, comme ce qu'apportait le Philtre de Paix. Hésitant, Sirius tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Luth n'apprécierait pas, et elle aurait raison. C'était une potion puissante et dangereuse. Elle la gardait parce qu'elle était complexe à réaliser… chère, et précieuse. Elle ne lui avait permis d'en prendre que deux fois. Elle-même n'en avait consommé que très rarement, une goutte quelques mois après la naissance d'Adèle.

Une goutte. Une toute petite goutte, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Ca n'était pas un gros risque. Une goutte et quelques heures de repos. Pour aller mieux, pour gérer les explications avec Luth. Avec James et Remus, aussi. Mais une goutte suffirait-elle là ou une gorgée de potion avait échoué ?

Non, peut-être fallait-il en mettre deux… voire trois ? La main tremblante, il pencha le flacon au-dessus de son verre.

* * *

Eh hop, un petit cliffhanger pour finir... Si le suspens vous prends au tripes (ou non), je serai ravie de le savoir. En attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre intitulé " **Skyfall** ", qui en dit long sur son contenu.


	6. Skyfall

Bonjour et désolée du léger retard de publication. Un grand merci à _Mama-milie_ et _Rozen Coant_ pour leur review de la semaine. J'ai également vu plusieurs personnes favoriser la fic cette semaine, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit commentaire pour me dire pourquoi ;) Bonne lecture à tous - Caprice

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Skyfall**

Sirius était toujours seul lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain. A la fenêtre, le ciel restait gris comme s'il attendait que l'orage n'éclate. La lumière vive et froide indiquait que le jour était levé depuis un certain temps. Il avait encore été à Azkaban, mais, cette fois, il lui semblait avoir réellement rêvé. Etait-ce l'effet du philtre de paix ou la fatigue qui avait eu raison de lui, il l'ignorait. L'essentiel était qu'il se sentait plus reposé que la veille, que tous les jours précédents, même. C'était donc un progrès.

A ses côtés, le lit était encore fait, signe que Luth n'y avait pas dormi. Il grimaça. Etait-elle restée volontairement à l'hôpital ou lui en voulait-elle au point de retourner chez ses parents ? Il résolut à ne pas s'inquiéter tout de suite. Il avait dramatisé les choses ces derniers jours. Le fait d'avoir pu se reposer le mettait dans de bonnes dispositions et il décida d'être plus pragmatique. Il avait quelques heures devant lui, seul, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il devait les mettre à profit.

Après s'être habillé, il descendit à la cuisine, prêt à préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Il ne dépassa cependant pas le seuil de la pièce, ses espoirs de calme subitement envolés : Luth, encore en tenue de travail, était assise sur l'une des chaises. Sa robe froissée, ses cheveux défaits et surtout ses traits tirés indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. C'était mauvais signe, songea instinctivement Sirius comme elle levait sur lui un regard accusateur.

\- Du philtre de paix ?!

Peut-être avait-elle voulu crier, mais sa voix était étranglée par la fureur et la fatigue. Sirius remarqua alors que, sur la table, son poing était refermé autour de la petite fiole. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, sans parvenir à trouver quoi. Elle ne lui laissa, de toute façon, pas le temps de parler.

\- Tu as une idée de la peur que tu m'as faite ?! Je rentre dans la nuit, je trouve ça sur le rebord de l'évier et je n'arrive pas à te réveiller ! Je t'ai secoué, hurlé dessus, je t'ai même jeté des sortilèges et tu n'as pas bougé !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- J'espère bien que tu es désolé !

Elle semblait aussi furieuse que terrifiée de n'avoir pas vu venir le danger. La connaissant, Sirius savait qu'elle avait dû passer la fin de la nuit à se remémorer les derniers jours, sinon semaines, à la recherche d'un indice qu'elle aurait raté, persuadée que sa perspicacité habituelle lui avait fait défaut.

\- Pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander, confirmant ses soupçons.

Il soupira, regardant partout sauf dans sa direction. Elle était incapable de comprendre, car elle n'était passée à côté de rien. Sirius n'osait bouger, conscient qu'il ne faisait qu'augmenter la nervosité de son épouse, habituée à le voir réagir de manière plus frontale. Elle retenait son souffle, de peur de le voir se renfermer davantage lui faisait de même pour ne pas répondre. Finalement, ce fut Luth qui craqua.

\- Sirius, réponds-moi s'il te plait.

Non. Il ne voulait pas. Ces rêves l'effrayaient tellement lui-même qu'il redoutait de se confier, par crainte superstitieuse de relâcher leur pouvoir destructeur sur sa famille. Luth le prendrait au mieux pour un fou, au pire croirait qu'il se perdait comme après la mort de Lily. Et, s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis des années, si les souvenirs n'avaient jamais ressurgi avec autant d'acuité et de douleur, il savait pourtant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Mais avouer sans fournir d'explication ? Il n'était pas sûr que sa femme ne le comprenne, ne l'accepte, ou tout simplement ne le croie. Mieux valait se taire.

\- Sirius…

Le ton s'était durci. Luth n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'il évite la conversation.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il, brusqué par son emportement.

\- Je t'ai demandé une réponse.

\- Et je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas.

\- Non, tu… - Elle se tut, ne voulant probablement pas se laisser emporter par une remarque stérile, et inspira longuement. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pris du philtre de paix ?

Cette fois-ci, le ton était suspicieux. Elle n'aimait pas être prise pour une idiote. Sirius céda, tant pour ne pas la provoquer davantage que parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation inextricable. Il ne savait plus lui mentir depuis belle lurette.

\- Si… J'en ai pris parce que la potion de sommeil sans rêves ne faisait pas effet, ajouta-t-il devant son regard insistant.

\- Et tu rêvais de… ?

Cette fois-ci, décida-t-il, il ne répondrait pas. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Après une légère hésitation, elle sembla se rappeler ses confidences après son premier songe, lorsqu'il croyait à un simple cauchemar.

\- Azkaban ?

Son silence, hélas, fut plus clair que des paroles. Il ressentit malgré lui un pic d'adrénaline, manifestation tant de crainte que de soulagement. Soulagement, car maintenant qu'elle savait, elle serait peut-être plus compatissante que critique. Crainte, de peur qu'elle n'en vienne aux conclusions qu'il redoutait. Luth fronçait les sourcils, essayant de relier les informations qu'elle possédait. Elle ne sembla pas y arriver, puisqu'après quelques secondes, confuse, elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

\- Mais pourquoi… pourquoi en rêves-tu à répétition ?

Cette fois-ci, il la regarda franchement, rassuré par son expression plus perplexe que colérique. Peut-être avait-il été injuste avec elle en anticipant une réaction négative. Il se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux, toujours appuyé au chambranle de la porte, et répondit, essayant de faire sentir sa franchise dans ses propos :

\- Je ne sais pas. C'a commencé il y a quelques jours et… ça ne s'arrête pas.

Luth fronça les sourcils. Elle n'allait pas le croire, bien sûr.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé ?

\- Rien.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle de façon surprenante.

Elle se tut un instant, se mordit les lèvres, sembla réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que tu rêves d'autre chose ? Je veux dire, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, Azkaban... c'est peut-être à cause de la chambre des secrets ?

Sirius ne voyait pas le lien.

\- Ca fait plus d'un mois que cette affaire est résolue, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Mais ça fait deux fois que Voldemort s'en prend à Harry dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, alors qu'on était tranquille depuis des années. Ca pourrait légitimement te... te stresser.

Il sentait qu'elle choisissait ses mots avec soin, prenant bien garde à ne pas le vexer. Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant son hypothèse, puis se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, et il aurait aimé qu'elle voit juste, elle qui était si douée pour comprendre les gens. Sirius aurait été tellement soulagé d'avoir une explication, son aide et un début de piste pour se débarrasser de ces songes empoisonnés. Mais il avait la certitude viscérale que ce n'était pas lié. La pierre philosophale et la chambre des secrets n'avaient rien à voir avec lui. S'il était vrai qu'il avait mal vécu son impuissance, particulièrement la première année, il avait à peu près fini par accepter – tolérer aurait été plus juste – qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, que cela, au moins, n'était pas de sa faute. De toute façon, dans ses cauchemars, le plus terrible n'était pas Voldemort. C'était la mort de James, la haine et le mépris de tous ceux qu'il aimait, l'impunité de Peter.

\- Non, dit-il fermement après quelques secondes de réflexion. Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Il ne réalisa pas que son ton était rendu agressif par la déception et la certitude, qu'il donnait à Luth l'impression de ne surtout pas vouloir coopérer. Il mit sa crispation sur le compte de la déception et de la fatigue, puis son silence sur celui de la réflexion. D'ailleurs, après une hésitation, elle se jeta à l'eau. On sentait à son ton qu'elle essayait de ne pas douter de ses paroles :

\- Est-ce tu penses que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec Remus ?

\- Hein ?

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle posait cette question. Autant la première lui semblait compréhensible, autant la seconde sortait de nulle part. Luth claqua la langue d'agacement, comme si elle le soupçonnait de jouer la comédie, de prétendre ne pas voir de quoi elle parlait.

\- Je vous ai soignés tous les deux après la pleine Lune, et vos blessures n'étaient pas habituelles. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus ?

C'était donc ça ! Sirius refusait de le lui dire.

\- Mais rien ! On a un peu plus chahuté que d'habitude, c'est tout !

En temps normal, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour renverser la vapeur et l'accuser à son tour en lui révélant qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Adèle, à quel point cela l'avait blessé qu'elle ne le défende pas auprès de leur fille. Mais cela reviendrait à avouer qu'il s'était attaqué gratuitement à son ami. Dire qu'il n'en était pas fier était un euphémisme. Il avait été en dessous de tout, et s'il ferait tout pour se rattraper auprès de Lunard, il n'avait pas la force d'affronter le jugement de sa femme. Agacée comme elle l'était, elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il voulait juste se reposer, rassembler ses forces pour lutter contre l'ombre d'Azkaban. D'ailleurs, il sut qu'il avait raison de garder le silence puisqu'elle ne fit même pas semblant de le croire.

\- Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que James avait l'air aussi soucieux quand je l'ai croisé en repartant, peut-être ?

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, tu m'avais drogué !

\- Ah non, pas de ça avec moi, Sirius !

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est drôle d'être coincé dans un cauchemar dont tu ne peux pas sortir à cause d'une potion ?

\- Comment étais-je censée savoir que tu ferais des cauchemars alors que tu ne m'en parlais pas ?!

Elle marquait un point, et cela l'agaçait. Il y eut un silence tendu, chacun se défiant du regard. Luth était toujours assise, le poing resserré sur la fiole translucide. Elle contrôlait ses gestes et ses paroles, mais il pouvait sentir l'effort que cela lui coûtait.

\- Ecoute, que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de tout ce qui te passe par la tête, je peux l'admettre, mais pas quand ça te met dans cet état ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est juste le départ d'Adèle à Poudlard qui te perturbe à ce point !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Alors, quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Remus la nuit dernière ?

\- Mais-je-n'ai-aucun-souci-avec-Remus, répéta Sirius, les dents serrées.

Il commençait à en avoir marre, trouvant son attitude complètement déplacée. Qu'elle ait été choquée en découvrant le philtre, il pouvait le concevoir, mais pourquoi continuait-elle à s'inquiéter de Remus alors qu'il venait de lui avouer l'étendue de ses cauchemars ? Il avait l'impression d'être pris pour un ado capricieux qui avait abusé de Mandragore par inconscience. Merlin, elle qui était Médicomage aurait dû être alarmée par l'absence d'effet de la Potion de sommeil sans rêves ! Au lieu de quoi elle continuait à l'accuser de mensonges et à chercher une explication dans de la psychologie de comptoir. Il était déçu que son pessimisme soit avéré et se sentait trahi par son manque de soutien. Il aurait dû s'écouter, ne rien lâcher, gérer tout seul, puisqu'elle en restait à ses préjugés. Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il ferait à compter de maintenant. S'armant de toute sa mauvaise foi, il répliqua avec hargne :

\- Sérieusement, Luth, tu veux vraiment croire que je te cache des choses simplement à cause de trois égratignures et de la tête de James au réveil ? Je suis ton mari, tout de même !  
\- Un mari qui ne me dit pas qu'il fait des cauchemars tellement horribles qu'il en vient à prendre du philtre de paix, qui s'attaque à ses amis une nuit de pleine lune et prétend qu'il n'y a pas de raison et qui vient mystérieusement de changer d'avis quand on parle d'enfant ! Ah oui, tu inspires vraiment confiance !

Allons bon, c'était autre chose ! Que venait faire cette histoire de bébé ici ? Pourquoi voulait-elle le remettre en cause à tout prix, quitte à chercher des liens là où il n'y en avait pas ?

\- Bien, si tu ne me crois pas, va donc demander à Remus ce qu'il se passe, puisque tu ne le remets pas en question, lui.

Oui, hein, parce que c'était forcément lui, Sirius, qui avait attaqué Remus, elle ne se demandait pas si l'inverse était possible, si elle avait pu rater sa Potion Tue-Loup, par exemple. Il se demanda si elle n'avait pas déjà parlé à Remus avant de venir le voir. Cette pensée lui fit mal. Luth, pourtant, levait les yeux au ciel comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était ridicule.

\- Mais je m'en fiche, de Remus ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu vas aussi mal.

Ca, c'est ce qu'elle se disait pour se donner bonne conscience, oui ! Sans les cauchemars, il se serait très bien porté, merci bien, et puis, s'il devait aller mal, au vu des discours qu'elle tenait, elle en serait responsable.

\- Je ne vais pas mal ! s'offusqua-t-il. J'ai déjà eu des passes difficiles, tu n'as jamais paniqué autant. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?

Les yeux de son épouse lancèrent des Avada Kedavra.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème. Tu veux que je te rappelle la seule autre période de ta vie où tu as pris du philtre de paix ?

Il blêmit pendant qu'elle continuait, implacable.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle jusqu'à quel point tu as été ? Tu as vraiment envie d'offrir cette image-là à ta fille ? Tu veux qu'elle parte à l'école avec ce souvenir de toi ?

C'était des mots durs qui le touchèrent au cœur, cœur déjà bien abîmé par les épreuves de ces derniers jours. La défiance qu'il lisait dans le regard de Luth était déjà difficile à supporter, comme un rappel qu'il ne méritait la confiance de personne. Mais ses mots, associés à la conversation qu'il avait surprise l'avant-veille, l'évocation du mal qu'il pouvait causer à sa fille, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, la possibilité de faillir encore une fois…non, c'était trop dur à supporter. La colère due à l'injustice des paroles de Luth – après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il faisait ces cauchemars – monta dans sa gorge en même temps qu'un sanglot de détresse. Il réprima le second tant bien que mal et la fixa, les poings serrés derrière sa robe de sorcier, et chercha désespérément une échappatoire. Ses yeux accrochèrent la pendule, qui indiquait qu'il devrait bientôt partir au travail. Il saisit l'occasion.

\- Bien, dit-il froidement. Puisque tu ne veux pas me croire, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je m'en vais.

Il prit sa veste et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

oOoOo

Plutôt que de transplaner, Sirius prit sa moto pour se rendre au travail. Il était trop exaspéré et espérait que le temps du trajet lui permettrait de décompresser. Mieux valait arriver en retard qu'en colère. Ce fut pourtant vain. Il arriva au Bureau des Aurors presqu'aussi furieux qu'il était parti de chez lui. Et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant.

Il remarqua tout de suite que ses équipiers étaient absents. Sirius serra les dents : s'ils avaient dû partir en mission, il allait se faire…

\- BLACK ! cria une voix stridente depuis le fond de la salle.

L'interpellé ferma les yeux. Voilà qu'il n'avait même plus le temps de penser au futur qu'il se réalisait. Il savait qu'il allait hériter d'un savon bien mérité, aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à fuir et se dirigea-t-il vers le Commandant qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Je peux savoir de quel droit vous vous permettez d'arriver une heure en retard, sans prévenir ?

\- Désolé, Commandant, répondit-il, contrit.

Il chercha une excuse valable, sachant qu'il ne pourrait en fournir aucune de convenable. « _Ma femme m'a fait une scène parce que j'ai pris du Philtre de Paix_ » serait très mal reçu. La formulation serait considérée comme misogyne par sa supérieure et son comportement comme dangereux par le règlement. On le suspendrait à coup sûr, ou, au mieux, on l'enverrait à Ste Mangouste pour quelques examens. Et il n'avait pas besoin de diagnostic.

Face à lui, on attendait toujours une réponse.

\- On a eu un problème avec nos voisins moldus.

Finalement, son hésitation n'avait pas duré tant que ça. Son imagination était restée vive, entraînée par ses années de Maraudes à justifier auprès des professeurs, et à dissimuler les secrets de l'Ordre ou de Remus.

\- Leur garçon a réussi à entrer par effraction dans la maison et a essayé de voler ma moto.

Moto trafiquée dûment enregistrée au ministère depuis trois ans à peine, lorsqu'il s'était fait prendre. Enfin… lorsque James s'était fait prendre, et c'était probablement pour cela qu'il avait pu la conserver. On ne refusait pas grand-chose au père du Survivant.

\- Vous ne protégez pas votre maison, Black ? Etes-vous un débutant ?

Le ton était agacé mais l'excuse semblait convaincre.

\- Je les avais levés car je me préparais à partir. J'avais juste oublié ma robe dans la maison, et le temps que j'aille la chercher… il était rentré.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir la suite.

Le ton était toujours autoritaire mais un peu moins pincé. Le Commandant savait que Sirius Black était un bon élément, en dépit de certaines tendances excentriques, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le voir accaparé par une procédure des Oubliators. S'il avait réussi à régler le problème tout seul, tant mieux.

\- Votre équipe a dû partir sans vous. Le lieutenant Potter a envoyé Belby à votre place, vous passerez donc votre garde dans son équipe.

\- A vos ordres, Commandant.

Sirius sortit du bureau d'un pas égal, laissant son interlocutrice songeuse. Elle avait cru que la nouvelle lui ferait davantage plaisir.

oOoOo

Mais faire plaisir à Sirius aujourd'hui serait difficile. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il passerait l'après-midi avec James, il s'était senti piégé. Bien sûr, il aimait travailler avec son meilleur ami, juste… pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, on les enverrait en mission et ils n'auraient pas de temps pour discuter.

\- Sirius !

Echec, encore. Maussade, Sirius pensa que ce n'était pas sa journée. Ou pas sa semaine, carrément. Ne restait plus à espérer que le délai ne se change pas en mois. Il se tourna vers James qui avait sorti la tête de son bureau – privilège de Lieutenant – et lui faisait signe.

\- C'a été rapide, fut son commentaire lorsque Sirius arriva à sa hauteur.

Il semblait soulagé de le voir. Au moins un que ça rendait content, songea Black. Lui dissimula au mieux sa contrariété et son épuisement, James n'ayant pas mérité qu'il se défoule sur lui.

\- J'ai trouvé une excuse à base de voisin moldu et de moto magique, ça fonctionne toujours !

Il avait à peine parlé qu'il regretta ses paroles, sachant que maintenant, James allait lui demander la vraie raison de son retard. Cela ne manqua pas, pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux de part et d'autre du bureau.

\- Et la vérité, c'était quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit à son supérieur, prétexta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il arbora un air concupiscent, espérant que son ami accepterait cette excuse sans broncher. Malheureusement, celui-ci crut à une tentative d'humour, et, après avoir laissé échapper un petit rire, le relança :

\- Et plus sérieusement ?

Se demandant pourquoi James insistait, lui qui respectait habituellement l'intimité de son couple, Sirius eut une moue perplexe. Ce qui ne semblait pas être la réponse attendue.

\- Eh bien, tu es super endurant, surtout vu la pleine lune qu'on vient de passer…

Un silence, une seconde, puis l'attaque :

\- D'ailleurs, tu m'expliques ?

Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Pas tout de suite, pas ici, pas aussi frontalement. Il se doutait bien que James n'allait pas le féliciter, mais enfin... Pris au dépourvu, il éluda, le regard fuyant.

\- Y'a pas grand-chose à dire...

\- Ca ne va pas tenir longtemps devant Remus. Bizarrement, il n'a pas apprécié de se faire mordre et griffer comme s'il venait de commettre un crime.

Sirius soupira, pris au piège. C'était normal que James réclame des explications, il le savait, il leur en devait, à Lunard et lui. Il aurait juste voulu disposer d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, mettre ses idées au clair et faire les choses correctement. Il n'avait pas eu un instant de répit depuis la pleine lune. Luth lui avait sauté à la gorge dès son réveil, et maintenant James, en moins de cinq minutes… Il se savait pertinemment en tort dans les deux cas, mais un répit pour penser et ne pas aggraver la situation à cause de la fatigue et de sa maladresse, était-ce trop demander ? Visiblement oui. Il n'imaginait pas refuser à ses amis des explications alors qu'il avait commis une faute. Puisque James voulait savoir, il lui devait de répondre.

\- Je sais. Je compte aller m'excuser dès que possible, je ne suis pas fier de moi. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes nerfs.

\- Pourquoi ?

Soupir. Il ne pouvait dire la vérité à ses amis sans les blesser. Que penserait James s'il savait qu'Adèle était jalouse de Harry ? Et Remus, s'il apprenait que sa filleule le trouvait avare en attention ? Ils se sentiraient coupables, sans doute, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Ils le trouveraient peut-être, aussi, ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un caprice d'enfant.

\- Luth et moi on s'est disputé juste avant que je n'arrive chez toi, improvisa-t-il alors. Je n'étais pas encore calmé quand on s'est transformé… et parfois, j'ai du mal à contrôler Patmol.

James resta songeur face à cet aveu. Sirius espéra qu'il le croie. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Les disputes conjugales n'avaient pas manqué ces derniers jours.

\- Et vous vous êtes encore disputé ce matin ?

Sirius acquiesça, heureux de pouvoir au moins dire la vérité sur ce point. James siffla.

\- Pendant une heure ?

Il semblait ne pas en revenir, et Sirius s'empressa de dédramatiser.

\- Non ! Quand même ! J'ai juste pris la moto au lieu de transplaner, pour avoir le temps de me calmer.

Il n'aurait pas dû le formuler ainsi. Sous-entendre qu'il était exaspéré au point de ne pas pouvoir venir directement au travail ne ferait qu'attiser la curiosité de son ami, voir même l'inquiéter. Ce qui ne manqua pas, puisque James lui demanda, d'un ton concerné, quel était le sujet de la dispute. Sirius soupira à nouveau. Encore quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. « _J'ai pris du philtre de paix parce que je rêve sans cesse que tu es mort_ », voilà qui vous plombait plus qu'une conversation. Rien de tel pour rappeler à James tout ce que lui et Harry avaient subi par sa faute. Il aurait dû assumer, peut-être, mais à quoi bon ? Il s'efforçait depuis d'être le meilleur soutien possible pour les Potter, et sa propre culpabilité était un poids qu'ils n'avaient pas à porter. James ne pourrait rien faire de positif de cette confidence, et il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner l'impression de se placer en victime.

\- Pff, des broutilles… Elle a surréagi par rapport aux blessures de Remus, et tu nous connais, on monte vite dans les tours, tous les deux. Rien qui vaille le coup de t'embêter avec.

Il roula des yeux pour appuyer son propos. Encore quelque chose qui n'était pas complètement faux.

\- Ce n'est pas à ça que servent les amis ?

Sirius se tendit, surpris par l'acidité de la remarque. Sa réponse avait contrarié son ami, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce si anormal de ne pas lui dévoiler par le menu le contenu de ses disputes avec Luth ? En quoi ce genre de choses pouvait bien intéresser James ? Malgré sa perplexité, il sentait qu'il allait à nouveau devoir fournir une explication. Sirius répugnait à justifier son attitude, à se trouver des excuses. Il avait dépassé les bornes, peu importaient les raisons. Mais peut-être que ses amis avaient besoin de comprendre précisément pourquoi ils avaient dû subir son humeur, et si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait refuser – d'autant que Remus, s'il ne le convainquait pas, irait chercher des explications directement auprès de Luth. S'il ne pouvait révéler la vérité sans aggraver le problème, il y avait, cependant, un autre sujet bien réel de dispute entre Luth et lui qu'il pouvait aborder sans trop de risques.

\- C'est à propos des enfants.

James releva les yeux, surpris. Il n'attendait plus de réponse. Sirius tentait de se donner un air désinvolte, affalé sur sa chaise, les mains croisées sur ses jambes tendues, tout en sachant qu'il ne devait pas être très convaincant.

\- Des ? releva James avec curiosité.

\- Ouais, lâcha Patmol après un long soupir. On a un désaccord là-dessus.

\- Sur le nombre ?

\- Ben entre un… et deux.

James semblait étonné de la confidence, mais prêt à le croire, et surtout, à continuer la conversation dans cette voie :

\- Je vois bien Adèle avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

\- Pas elle.

Sirius s'excusa mentalement auprès de son épouse pour ce mensonge, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Le connaissant trop, James ne croirait jamais que lui ne veuille pas d'autres enfants – il semblait déjà avoir du mal à croire que ce soit le cas de Luth, puisqu'il lui demanda « pourquoi » d'un air perplexe. L'Auror haussa un sourcil. Il fallait un « pourquoi » quand on ne voulait pas d'enfant ? Il ne s'y était pas attendu, à celle-là. C'était peut-être une question rhétorique, ou une façon de se convaincre ? Sirius le regarda donc droit dans les yeux pour entériner l'idée :

\- Adèle lui suffit, qu'il paraît.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Sirius sursauta devant la virulence de James. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, soudainement ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- C'est quoi cette agression gratuite ?!

\- Gratuit ?! Gratuit ? explosa James. Tu viens de me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux et tu trouves que je m'emporte gratuitement ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je sais que Luth veut un autre enfant.

Sirius resta estomaqué une fraction de seconde, ne comprenant pas d'où James pouvait tirer l'information, sinon par le biais de la principale concernée. Il se sentit trahi à la fois par Luth qui était allée se confier hors de leur couple sur un sujet si intime, et par James qui avait joué l'ingénu, prouvant sa méfiance à son égard. Et dire que lui essayait de les préserver ! Sa colère monta d'un coup.

\- Tu sais ? Tu connais ma vie de couple mieux que la mienne, peut-être ?!

\- Ca te poserait problème, avoue !

\- C'est ton arrogance qui me pose problème, ouais ! Tu me forces à parler d'un truc qui ne te regardes absolument pas et tu t'étonnes que je ne te dise pas tout la bouche en cœur ?! Mais tu te prends pour qui ?

\- Pour ton ami ?

La réplique, prononcée d'une voix enrouée, le coupa net. Il resta silencieux une seconde, se demandant bêtement pourquoi James lui répondait cela. Ca n'avait aucun sens, sinon d'être une piètre tentative de chantage affectif qui l'énerva de plus belle :

\- Ah oui, donc tu suspectes tes amis de mentir dès qu'ils gardent un jardin secret ?

\- Ton jardin secret, comme tu dis, nous a mis en danger, Remus et moi ! Et puis, toi, ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner de mettre allègrement le nez dans tous les pans de _mon_ jardin secret, hein !

Sirius chancela sous le rejet contenu dans la dernière phrase. James le trouvait envahissant ? Mais pourquoi ne jamais lui avoir dit ? Pourquoi lui mentir et lui faire croire… Pourquoi…

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis là si tu as besoin de raconter ta vie, ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis obligé de faire pareil !

\- Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas un ami, mais un chien !

\- Répète un peu ça !

Ils bondirent simultanément de leurs sièges.

\- Sans problème !

James criait à présent, toute retenue envolée. Sa voix était audible dans les pièces voisines, assourdie et incompréhensible, mais le ton ne laissait pas de doute quant à la nature de la conversation qu'il avait. Il avait les poings sur la table, serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures comme il se penchait vers Sirius pour déverser sa rancœur.

\- Faut te foutre la paix même quand tu te comportes bizarrement, que tu as une tête de déterré depuis plusieurs jours, que tu t'attaques à Remus et que tu te disputes avec Luth, mais faut surtout pas te demander ce qu'il y a. Non, tout va bien, merci, c'est privé, pas besoin de toi, James – jamais besoin de moi, d'ailleurs, faudrait pas que je te connaisse, quand même, pour un ami ça sera dommage – et puis de toute façon, ça concerne Luth, faites comme si elle n'existait pas, ça sera plus facile, pas la peine de s'inquiéter !

Le ton n'avait cessé de monter et le débit de s'accélérer.

\- Ah, parce que tu veux savoir, peut-être ? hurla Sirius à son tour.

Il ne comprenait rien à tous les maux dont on l'accablait. Pourquoi lui reprocher d'être trop intrusif pour ensuite lui dire qu'il était trop distant ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Il ne savait pas quelle mouche avait piqué James, mais ça dépassait largement les évènements de la nuit précédente. Il n'avait pas mérité autant de rejet, de mépris et de violence. Meurtri par les reproches, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours : contre attaquer. Sans réfléchir, à l'instinct et en frappant là où il savait que ça faisait mal. Soudain, il n'avait plus trente-quatre ans, il était redevenu cet ado rebelle qui peinait à maîtriser la violence caractérielle de sa famille biologique.

\- Le Grand James Potter, le père du Survivant veut savoir ! Tu parles, bien sûr qu'il veut, tu veux encore te faire mousser, te présenter comme le chef de notre petite bande ! Ca t'emmerde, de ne rien savoir sur Luth ? Pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien ! Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui te rend si curieux ? Tu veux remplacer Lily pour faire un deuxième Potter ?

James accusa le coup, et Sirius aurait pu s'en vouloir s'il lui avait laissé le temps de réaliser la portée de ses paroles, mais il répliqua tout aussi violemment:

\- Non mais tu t'es entendu ?! C'est quoi cette jalousie mal placée ? C'est ça que tu penses derrière tes blagues et tes sourires ? Quand tu accoures dès que j'ai besoin d'un service ? Quand tu joues le fidèle toutou, toujours là à me soutenir, à m'appuyer quand j'ai raison, mais que tu disparais dès qu'il s'agit de me dire que j'ai tort ? Putain, mais on dirait Peter !

Le nom, qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcé ou entendu depuis douze ans, résonna lourdement dans la pièce, les cinglant tous deux d'un choc impossible à encaisser. Il y eut un silence lourd, glacial, une seconde éternelle pendant laquelle ils se dévisagèrent, frappés de stupeur et de remords.

\- Va te faire foutre, Potter !

Tremblant de rage et bouillant de peine, Sirius se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit violemment et la claqua tout aussi brutalement. Il courut presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur, inconscient du silence figé qui l'entourait, des regards de ses collègues qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

oOoOo

\- Vous vous prenez pour qui, Potter ?

La porte avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre du départ de Sirius qu'elle avait subi l'assaut du Commandant. Cette dernière toisait James d'un air réprobateur qui lui rappelait Minerva McGonagall.

\- Tout le Ministère vous a entendus !

James serra les poings dans son dos en s'exhortant au calme. Il était lieutenant et il avait commis une erreur en se laissant emporter par ses problèmes personnels – Merlin, et il avait traité Sirius de traître ! Il ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration puis les rouvrit pour regarder franchement sa supérieure.

\- Mes excuses, Commandant. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

\- Oh, ça ne risque pas, lui répliqua-t-on d'un ton pincé. Sortez d'ici.

\- Je… Pardon ? bégaya l'Auror, toutes couleurs désertant son visage.

Le Commandant eut un soupir, trahissant plus de lassitude que de réprobation.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Lieutenant trop échaudé pour faire correctement son travail. Prenez l'après-midi, la journée de demain s'il faut, et réglez-moi ça.

\- Je… euh... Je peux rester…

\- Potter, ne me racontez pas de salades. En douze ans, je ne vous ai jamais vu vous disputer avec Black et encore moins perdre le contrôle de vos nerfs à ce point. Alors mettez de l'ordre dans vos affaires et revenez apte au travail – avec Black. Si l'un de vous remet les pieds ici et refait une scène, ce sera la mise à pied.

\- Euh… merci, Commandant.

\- A la semaine prochaine, Lieutenant.

James resta pantois un moment après le départ de sa supérieure. Il se sentait incroyablement chanceux – était-ce simplement ses compétences ou son statut de père du Survivant qui lui valait ce traitement de faveur ? Finalement, il arrêta de réfléchir. L'adrénaline de la dispute puis de la peur face au Commandant retomba, et toute énergie le quitta. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait, puis l'évidence s'imposa à lui : une seule personne pouvait l'aider à répondre à cette question.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop crispés sur votre chaise après cette enfilade de disputes. Je vous rassure, la semaine prochaine on se calme un peu avec " **Demons** ", titre d'après la chanson d'Imagine Dragons. Je ne vous garantis pas la joie et la bonne humeur, mais normalement vous n'aurez envie de gifler personne. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à vous défouler en review ;) - Caprice


	7. Demons

Beaucoup de review sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait très plaisir :) Je remercie _Embrouillamimi, Flanker, Rozen Coant et Mama-millie_. Je vois qu'il vous a secoué, alors je vous laisse avec un personnage plus calme pour vous détendre un peu :) - Bonne lecture! Caprice

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Demons**

La veille au soir.

La porte venait de se refermer, laissant devant elle un Remus épuisé. Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha vers son lit, ne souhaitant que dormir pour récupérer de cette Pleine Lune éprouvante. Son esprit était déjà à moitié embrumé et il se glissa entre les draps avec délice, laissant ses paupières lourdes se fermer d'elles-mêmes.

Pourtant, le sommeil ne vint pas. Il somnola, ses pensées vagabondant d'un sujet désagréable à l'autre. Au début, il était question de Harry et de ses connaissances en échecs, mais cela le ramena à Godric's Hollow et aux évènements de la nuit précédente. Ses souvenirs de Patmol lui mordant cruellement les pattes pour déchaîner la bête étaient étonnamment vivaces. L'esprit du loup hurlait en lui et il peinait à le retenir, se sentant aussi démuni qu'au temps de l'école. Et voilà qu'il revivait les nuits de sa scolarité, celles où il était seul sans aucun contrôle, à détruire toute la Cabane Hurlante, puis les nuits où ils partaient marauder, Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver. Queudver, le rat. Celui qui avait tout gâché, l'éclat de suspicion dans le regard de James, la mort de Lily et finalement la compréhension…

Remus s'assit brusquement, certain qu'il ne dormirait pas. Le malaise était trop prégnant.

\- Luth, je ne te remercie pas, maugréa-t-il en repoussant les couvertures.

Il porta son corps fatigué jusqu'au salon, où il ordonna à la bouilloire de faire du thé d'un coup de baguette pendant qu'il fouillait son placard à la recherche d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Il s'installa ensuite à table et but la boisson fumante à longues et lentes gorgées sans quitter des yeux le rouleau ouvert devant lui. Enfin, il se saisit de la plume. Comment commencer ?

 _Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

 _C'est avec plaisir que..._

Non. Il effaça la phrase, car ce n'était pas vraiment avec plaisir qu'il acceptait le poste.

 _\- Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que tu acceptes avec plaisir. Remus, tu as déjà discuté des manuels que tu voudrais utiliser avec lui !_

La voix de Luth résonnait aussi sûrement que si elle s'était trouvée dans la pièce. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis si longtemps. Elle avait sonné à sa porte en début de soirée, prétextant avoir oublié de lui donner une potion. Remus savait bien qu'elle venait en réalité chercher des informations à propos de leur nuit blanche. Pourtant, en quelques phrases à peine, la conversation avait dérivé et il avait dû avouer qu'il n'avait pas encore envoyé sa réponse à la proposition de Dumbledore. Luth s'en était indignée plus qu'étonnée, réfutant ses excuses une à une. Mais plutôt que de le pousser, elle avait d'abord voulu s'assurer d'une chose : s'il souhaitait vraiment ce travail.

\- Bien sûr ! s'était exclamé Remus. Si je n'en voulais pas, je ne vous en aurais même pas parlé !

Il n'aurait pas risqué de compromettre l'équilibre précaire de son cercle d'amis pour quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas être intéressé ? Beaucoup de sorciers auraient vendu père et mère pour avoir l'honneur d'enseigner dans la prestigieuse école. Remus, de par son statut, n'avait jamais osé en rêver, alors qu'il aurait aimé transmettre ses connaissances, voir des jeunes grandir et éclore comme lui-même l'avait fait lors de sa scolarité. C'était la promesse d'un travail intéressant et surtout stable, lui qui, même dans le monde moldu, payait le prix de ses absences répétées. Bien sûr, en douze ans, il avait appris à se débrouiller. Il disposait aussi du soutien efficace mais discret de ses amis, qui n'oubliaient jamais de lui déposer un panier de nourriture ou de l'inviter à manger. Mais que pouvait-il rêver de mieux qu'un employeur que son état ne rebutait pas, dans un lieu connu et chéri, où toutes les dispositions pour l'accueillir étaient déjà prises ? Le Saule Cogneur n'avait jamais été arraché, comme si Poudlard savait qu'il devait revenir un jour. Remus secoua la tête, se détestant d'être aussi sentimental.

\- Bon, d'accord... d'accord.

Il prit une inspiration et inscrivit à nouveau :

 _Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

 _C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre offre..._

Il suspendit sa plume. La formule ne lui convenait décidément pas. Luth pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, il n'acceptait pas avec plaisir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait envie d'accepter que c'était plaisant ou facile. Et pour une fois, sa lycanthropie n'était même pas en cause. Il doutait d'avoir le niveau, sachant pertinemment que sans la « malédiction » qui pesait sur le poste, quelqu'un de bien plus qualifié l'aurait occupé des décennies durant. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il ne soit pas de nature superstitieuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ferait lui aussi les frais du sort. Qui aurait pu penser que l'année finirait mal pour Gilderoy Lockhart, un menteur aussi ridicule qu'inoffensif ? Alors, pour lui, loup-garou...

Mais toutes ces raisons n'étaient que des prétextes pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'angoissait réellement. Il n'avait même pas essayé de les invoquer devant Luth, s'ouvrant bien malgré lui sur sa préoccupation principale.

\- C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que ça ne plaît pas à Sirius, avait-il confessé après qu'elle l'ait pressé de cracher le morceau.

Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi. Il n'avait pas osé le dire, alors elle avait hasardé la réponse la plus logique : le fait que Sirius l'ait agressé durant sa transformation. Qu'elle fasse le lien elle-même était pour Remus une confirmation de ce qu'il croyait savoir : ce n'était pas un hasard si Patmol se déchaînait sur lui juste après qu'il ait annoncé la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Lupin à l'école, il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour veiller sur sa fille. Oui, Remus savait, et Merlin, que cela faisait mal.

Il avait, quand même, espéré que Luth ait une autre explication à son comportement. Il lui avait expressément posé la question, se disant dans un fol espoir qu'elle cherchait peut-être à connaître sa pensée pour vérifier qu'elle interprétait bien son comportement. Mais elle ne savait rien de plus – après tout, il s'était douté qu'elle venait éclaircir ce mystère. Et pourtant, elle avait refusé de se ranger à son opinion, arguant qu'attaquer physiquement Lunard était une réaction excessive, même pour son mari. Ils étaient restés chacun dans un silence pensif, lui tentant de contrôler son amertume, elle un trait barrant son front, signe de réflexion. Remus n'attendait plus de réponse lorsqu'elle s'était détendue, un sourire de soulagement éclairant son visage. Elle semblait vouloir aller jusqu'à rire, ne se contenant que par égard pour lui.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Oh, je suis bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Il n'a rien contre toi Remus, il est juste jaloux ! s'était-elle exclamée, ravie de son explication.

Explication qui n'avait pas convaincu Remus. Il triturait sa plume, songeant à ce qu'il avait entendu après.

\- Tu pars à Poudlard, avec sa fille, pour jouer les héros en protégeant Harry. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être à ta place…

C'était d'une logique implacable, comme toutes les pensées de Luth. Elle avait toujours su décrypter les comportements mieux que personne, et il se fiait généralement à ses analyses. Pourtant, lui avait cette fois-ci une autre approche. Il était persuadé que si Sirius souhaitait prendre sa place, c'était parce qu'il pensait mieux faire le travail, parce qu'ils ne l'estimaient pas digne de confiance, comme douze ans auparavant. Devait-il renoncer à cette opportunité sans pareille pour lui par loyauté envers ses amis ? Ou plutôt – son ami ? James lui avait, après tout, confié être soulagé d'avoir l'un d'eux à Poudlard, et s'il renonçait, Sirius ne quitterait pour autant pas les Aurors pour enseigner lui-même à l'école.

En temps normal, Remus n'aurait jamais osé dire le fond de sa pensée à qui que ce soit. La tristesse et le manque de sommeil avaient parlé pour lui. Luth n'avait pas laissé passer cette occasion trop rare et lui avait asséné certaines vérités qu'elle jugeait, apparemment, nécessaires de rappeler. Non, Sirius ne se croyait pas meilleur que Remus, selon elle.

\- Ils-te-font-confiance, avait-elle martelé durement, exaspérée que les insécurités de son ami continuent de le brider à ce point après tant d'années.

Cette phrase semblait sortir de nulle part, pourtant tous deux savaient exactement à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- Je sais !

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas oublié, elle le savait – aucun d'eux n'avait oublié.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Enfin, si : tu sais. Mais tu n'y crois pas.

\- Je _sais_ …

Remus jeta sa plume sur la table. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ensuite tournaient dans sa tête. Il voulait y croire, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire sien le raisonnement de Luth, les explications qu'elle avait patiemment déroulées, pour la seconde fois seulement en douze ans. Pourtant, son cœur s'y refusait, souffrant toujours de ce 31 octobre 1981 qui avait révélé des trahisons plus multiples qu'il n'y paraissait. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient perdus, cette nuit-là, et ils essayaient encore de colmater les brèches aujourd'hui, chacun croyant que le silence ferait un ciment efficace. Remus autant que les autres. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses amis confirmer ses craintes, lui dire pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas mis au courant du changement de gardien du Secret, pourquoi de tous, ils avaient décidé que c'était lui, le traître. Au fond de lui, il le savait, mais tant qu'il ne l'entendait pas de leur bouche, il pouvait se leurrer. Croire en l'interprétation de Luth, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Remus. Ils t'ont soupçonné uniquement parce que Peter était insoupçonnable.

Qui pouvait croire ça ? On ne soupçonnait pas quelqu'un d'être un traître juste parce qu'on n'avait pas de meilleur candidat. S'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou, auraient-ils osé ? C'était la question lancinante qu'il se posait depuis que son univers avait basculé en quelques heures. Il n'avait même pas appris la chute de Voldemort et la mort de Lily par ses amis, mais par un message de Dumbledore. C'avait été un choc. S'ils savaient qu'un espion se trouvait parmi eux, c'était autre chose que d'en avoir la confirmation dans des circonstances aussi dramatiques. Alors, évidemment, il était parti à la recherche de Sirius, le Gardien du Secret, bien décidé à lui régler son compte lui-même, à lui faire payer sa trahison. Ce n'était qu'après l'arrestation de Sirius que James avait débarqué, affolé de le savoir à Azkaban, et avait lancé en passant à Remus que c'était Peter le traître. Il avait dû deviner la fin de l'histoire et comprendre les implications de ce secret tout seul. C'était là que son monde s'était réellement écroulé. Les excuses répétées, insistantes et désolées de James et Sirius n'y avaient rien fait. Qu'ils aient maintenu Dumbledore lui-même dans l'ignorance non plus. Avoir des amis, être traité comme un humain et comme un pair... il avait vu toutes ses certitudes adolescentes être balayées en un coup de vent. Le miracle n'était qu'un mirage. Il resterait toujours à part. Celui dont on se méfie, celui qu'on soupçonne. Le loup-garou.

Pourtant, Luth refusait de croire à cette version. Remus ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle était la seule qui ne l'avait jamais soupçonné, jamais trahi, et pour cela il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Il avait tellement besoin de ce soutien sans faille qu'il écartait sans peine la voix nasillarde qui lui soufflait que Luth n'était pas meilleure que les autres. Que seule son ignorance des secrets de l'Ordre et de sa condition de lycanthrope, à l'époque, l'avait sauvée du soupçon. Elle avait tout appris après coup, et c'était alors facile de prétendre qu'elle ne l'aurait pas soupçonné.

Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Jamais elle n'avait prétendu qu'elle aurait été meilleure, bien au contraire. Il lui avait avoué son état en même temps qu'il lui racontait toute l'histoire, quelques semaines après les évènements. Elle avait cillé, mais n'avait rien dit. Remus se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas eu de la chance. Peut-être que cela semblait être un détail ridicule au milieu de tous les secrets qu'elle découvrait et qui avaient eu des conséquences bien plus dramatiques. Peu importait, au final, car dès la seconde où il avait terminé de parler, elle avait été le soutien inébranlable dont il avait eu besoin. Alors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses blessures et son amertume, sa colère et sa rancoeur, elle avait su lui donner cette amitié qu'il ne pouvait plus partager avec les Maraudeurs. Et elle lui avait dit une première fois ce qu'elle avait à nouveau tenté de lui faire comprendre aujourd'hui. A cette pensée, Remus se sentit encore plus mal. Elle avait essayé de l'aider, et il lui avait jeté des mots cruels au visage. Luth lui avait posé une question qui l'horrifiait. Il ne voulait pas y répondre, et devant son insistance, il n'avait trouvé meilleure idée que de l'agresser.

\- Arrête, Luth ! Arrête de faire comme si tu comprenais ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'était difficile de devoir décider lequel de tes amis était un traître ! Rien que l'idée… Et ensuite, de devoir choisir ! Comprendre pourquoi… Ne pas comprendre… Tu n'as pas idée de la bombe que c'a jeté entre nous, de la méfiance que c'a instauré… Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? Tu n'étais pas là !

Il avait immédiatement regretté ses paroles. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de vexer Luth et il venait de lui asséner l'un des rares reproches qui pouvaient vraiment la blesser. Il avait vu son expression peinée avant qu'elle ne la camoufle. Elle aurait dû partir en claquant la porte, le laisser à sa misère, mais elle avait écarté sa tirade d'une remarque caustique. Il se demandait si elle jugeait la situation si critique pour tolérer son comportement, elle qui ne laissait personne franchir ses limites. Et puis, imperturbable, elle avait posé la question pour la troisième fois.

\- Soit honnête : qui croyais-tu coupable, à l'époque ?

Remus s'était récrié. Il ne soupçonnait personne ! Et puis, pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ? Quelle importance de ressasser maintenant ce qui était hier ? Ils ne réécriraient pas l'histoire. Mais Luth n'avait pas lâché, alors il avait répondu, quand bien même il ne comprenait pas. La réponse avait été longue à venir, et pleine de répugnance. Et pour cause : elle avait raison de dire qu'il suspectait quelqu'un. Mais Remus se refusait, même théoriquement, à faire porter le choixpeau à un innocent, quand il avait lui-même subi cet affront. Ce n'était rien de dire que cela le révulsait. Tous savaient que l'espion venait de l'entourage de James. D'un Maraudeur. Se défier de l'un d'entre eux était impossible, et pourtant il le fallait. Il se souvenait, imaginer que l'un d'entre eux les trahissait… les heures passées à soupçonner, puis à réfuter, à se torturer avec l'impossible. Alors, en toute logique, l'esprit de Remus avait trouvé un suspect.

Sirius.

Remus savait confusément que Luth s'attendait à ce qu'il prononce le nom de son mari, et de fait, elle n'avait pas été surprise le moins du monde. Elle l'avait même encouragé à lui expliquer pourquoi. Le malaise avait encore grandi. Comment en vouloir à Sirius de l'avoir soupçonné parce qu'il était un loup-garou, quand lui-même se méfiait parce qu'il était un Black ? Aucun d'eux ne valait mieux que l'autre. Il pouvait toujours pleurer sur son sort et ne pas parvenir à pardonner, il n'avait pas été au-dessus d'eux - il avait juste eu la chance de n'avoir pas agi sur ces suspicions. Il aurait même dû les comprendre, puisqu'il raisonnait de la même façon. C'aurait été tellement simple à se dire. Sirius se savait innocent, alors, plein de répugnance, il condamnait le loup-garou. Remus se savait innocent, alors, plein de la même répugnance, il condamnait le Sang-Pur. Et James, n'ayant aucune certitude, s'était rangé à celle de son presque frère – la seule qu'il eût entendue, bien sûr. Car Remus n'aurait jamais osé exprimer le moindre doute sur ses amis, qu'il respectait et adulait, auxquels il vouait une reconnaissance éternelle.

Remus se leva et prit un verre d'eau, étourdi par le tour de ses pensées. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les choses de cette manière. C'était sans doute ce que Luth avait espéré en le faisant réfléchir sur lui-même, et non pas sur les choix de James et Sirius. Car Remus s'en apercevait, maintenant : Sirius et lui s'étaient sans doute accusés mutuellement, mais à aucun moment Peter n'avait fait partie de l'équation. _Ils t'ont soupçonné uniquement parce que Peter était insoupçonnable._ Cette phrase prenait presque sens, désormais.

Luth persistait à nier que Remus avait pu suspecter Sirius en raison de son ascendance, et vice-versa. Remus ne serait jamais d'accord sur ce point, il devait en revanche concéder que ses soupçons n'étaient pas basés uniquement sur ce fait. En cela, elle l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair. Certes, Sirius était un Black. Mais il était aussi colérique, arrogant, doué et intelligent. Deux capacités qui le rendaient dangereux, et tout ce que Peter n'était pas. On imaginait plus aisément Sirius se laisser tenter par des rêves de grandeur, voire même par l'idée de renouer avec son frère. C'était facile de voir un double jeu dans ses sourires charmeurs et ses phrases mutines, de croire qu'il aurait pu changer de camp parce qu'il ne semblait rien prendre au sérieux. Sirius avait la capacité d'être un espion, et c'était ça, plus que tout, qui innocentait Peter : le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait cru capable de mentir aussi bien et aussi longtemps.

Remus s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier, plein d'incertitudes. Pouvait-il y croire ? Pouvait-il faire sienne cette idée, au plus profond de lui ? _Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu sais à qui demander._

\- Facile à dire, Luth, souffla-t-il à la cuisine vide.

Comment imaginer remettre cela sur la table après autant d'années, quand rien ne le justifiait ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de tout détruire quand il avait été suffisamment difficile de reconstruire ?

\- Tu sais, tu ne peux pas détruire parce que… vous n'avez pas vraiment reconstruit, avait encore dit Luth.

C'était dur, d'être mis devant la vérité de façon aussi crue. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu des excuses, des explications. Mais c'était juste après l'enterrement de Lily, et il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'aucun d'eux ne savait bien où donner de la tête, décider ce qui était important et ce qui l'était moins. Pire, Remus était, à l'époque, incapable de leur vouloir. Comment aurait-il pu ? Pendant deux interminables heures, il avait cru Harry orphelin, Peter, assassiné et Sirius, Mangemort. Alors, quand il s'était avéré que seul l'un des quatre avait failli, sa fierté, son ego, son estime de lui n'avaient eu aucune importance. Il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque de se retrouver seul comme il avait cru l'être durant cette terrible nuit. De toute façon, il aurait été cruel de demander des comptes à James, James qui devenait veuf et voyait un bien lourd fardeau posé sur les épaules de son fils. Quant à Sirius, il s'était bien puni lui-même.

 _Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu sais à qui demander._ Voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Quelques heures auparavant, il ne voulait pas entendre confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. A présent, il ne voulait pas s'entendre démentir sa nouvelle opinion. Etait-ce vraiment utile, de chercher une vérité à tout prix alors qu'il commençait à trouver le chemin vers la paix ? Etait-ce vraiment pressé, d'ailleurs ? Quelle importance qu'il demande maintenant ou non ? Même si l'issue de la discussion s'avérait positive, cela le débarrasserait-il de tout doute quant au rôle qu'il avait à jouer à l'avenir ? N'était-ce pas, au contraire, le pire moment, alors qu'il allait entrer à l'école ? On lui demandait pour la première fois de prendre une responsabilité. Sirius avait eu sa chance durant la première guerre, c'était son tour désormais. Et, après le fiasco engendré par les idées lumineuses de Patmol, lui n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. S'il échouait à protéger Harry, la défiance serait cette fois légitime, et il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Non. Remus releva brusquement la tête, sidéré par son propre raisonnement. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Il pouvait presque imaginer le regard consterné que Luth lui enverrait s'il lui confiait une hésitation aussi tirée par les cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas se blâmer des erreurs des autres. Bien sûr, le passé influençait le présent, bien sûr James était plus méfiant aujourd'hui qu'hier, mais c'était un sentiment général, certainement pas dirigé contre lui. Dumbledore avait toujours cru en lui et lui renouvelait sa confiance aujourd'hui. Dumbledore qui, lui-même, avait échoué à démasquer Queudver, à arrêter Quirrel ou à saisir le journal intime de Jedusor. Pourtant, James renvoyait bien Harry à Poudlard. S'il ne doutait pas de l'illustre sorcier, il ne lui reprocherait certainement pas de ne pas faire mieux !

Et s'il le faisait ? Une partie de Remus voulut déchirer la feuille, mais une force nouvelle se saisit de lui. Il inspira profondément, retourna sur sa chaise et se saisit fermement de la plume, s'interdisant à nouveau d'hésiter. Il voulait ce poste, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il n'était pas le meilleur, mais c'était à lui qu'on le proposait. Il le prendrait, il avait droit à ce travail, et il _leur_ prouverait une fois pour toute qu'il était digne de leur confiance et de leur amitié.

Et s'il échouait ? S'il ne faisait que leur confirmer qu'ils avaient eu raison à l'époque ? Remus repoussa fermement l'idée, revigoré par sa discussion avec Luth, par ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé fermement, sereinement, sans jamais douter. Après tout, elle se satisfaisait bien qu'il soit à Poudlard, elle. Quant aux deux autres, qu'ils parlent. Il rappellerait à Sirius qu'il n'avait aucun droit de critiquer au vu de son propre passif.

La petite voix désagréable n'ajouta rien. Remus savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un repos provisoire, qu'il ne changerait pas son ressenti en une soirée. Il n'avait, de toute façon, ni l'envie ni la force d'être en colère contre ses amis, mais cette pensée nouvelle qu'il n'était pas un imposteur, qu'il n'était pas responsable de son propre malheur, était un soulagement bienvenu, une vague de courage qu'il se devait de saisir, et qui lui permettait d'enfin poser facilement les mots sur le papier. En dix minutes, sa lettre était terminée.

Lorsque sa chouette s'envola dans la nuit en direction de Poudlard, la nervosité avait quasiment disparu au profit de la sérénité. Il pourrait sereinement confirmer son engagement à Tonks (il rougit à cette pensée), à Luth, à James, même à Adèle, Neville et Harry. Quant à Sirius... Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils, réalisant que son épouse était venue tirer au clair les évènements des derniers jours et qu'ils n'en avaient finalement pas parlé. Remus ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait mérité un tel traitement. Mais l'avait-il seulement mérité ?

* * *

J'espère que cette petite introspection vous a plu. Je ne garantis pas le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, ayant un week-end un peu chargé, mais " **Things we lost in the fire - Partie 1** " arrivera au plus tard dans quinze jours. Il s'agit de la dernière ligne droite dans l'histoire, si vous voulez m'en dire quelque chose, le moment semble bien choisi :) - A bientôt! Caprice


	8. Things we lost in the fire - Partie 1

Et voici le chapitre 7, première partie. Merci à _Rozen Coant_ et _Mama Milie_ , toujours fidèles au poste. J'espère que cette partie vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Things we lost in the fire - Partie 1**

James hésita un bon moment avant de se rendre chez Remus. Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner l'impression qu'il venait uniquement pour ses besoins personnels, surtout si peu de temps après sa transformation. Mais qui aller voir d'autre ? Après avoir tergiversé un bon moment, il se décida. Après tout, Remus avait été lui aussi victime du comportement de Sirius. Et s'il fallait finir par interroger Luth pour en savoir plus, son ami serait bien mieux placé que lui.

Il transplana discrètement derrière un local poubelle de la banlieue moldue où Lunard habitait, puis s'engagea dans son allée. Approchant de la maison, il remarqua une forme assise sur le perron.

\- Luth ? s'exclama-t-il en la reconnaissant.

Elle sursauta comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

\- Salut, James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh… comme toi, je suppose…

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Sirius… enfin, empoigné serait plus exact… et je viens chercher conseil auprès de Remus.

Elle eut un drôle de rire, entre l'amusement et l'amertume, et tapota la brique à côté d'elle.

\- Rejoins-moi donc, alors.

\- Il n'est pas là ?

\- Oh, si, probablement. Mais je me sens coupable de venir si tôt après la pleine lune.

\- Bienvenue au club, marmonna James.

\- Il a besoin de sommeil et je l'ai déjà embêté hier alors… J'attends une heure plus raisonnable, on va dire.

Il se rangea à son argument et s'assit donc à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Luth et lui n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde. A Poudlard, ils s'agaçaient mutuellement. Elle l'estimait trop prétentieux, il la trouvait ronchon et pète-sec. Il l'avait entendue plusieurs fois, à la faveur de leurs maraudes, lorsqu'elle ignorait qu'elle était écoutée, émettre des avis tranchés sur leur petit groupe et leurs personnalités respectives. Non, Luth ne les enviait pas plus qu'elle ne les admirait. Leur relation avait un peu évolué en septième année, lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de Lily, et qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Sirius. Mais, longtemps, ils en étaient restés là : camarades, copains peut-être… pas vraiment amis. Et puis elle avait refusé d'entrer dans l'Ordre et quitté Sirius. Son estime pour elle avait baissé. Il ne l'avait pas revue jusqu'à l'enterrement de Lily. Ces évènements avaient disloqué la vie de James. Toutes ses relations avaient été perturbées. Revues, corrigées, anéanties. Luth et lui… avaient fini par se comprendre. Elle l'avait aidé avec Harry dans les mois qui avaient suivi, dans les moments où le deuil de sa mère était trop lourd à porter, et où l'ampleur de son statut le dépassait. Elle avait été une présence indispensable, mais discrète, présente pour le fils sans savoir (ou sans vouloir ?) comment aider le père. La vie et la mort les avaient rapprochés mais ils ne savaient pas se parler, et Sirius se dressait entre eux à la manière d'un mur.

James contemplait la rue déserte. Avec un peu de chance, aucun moldu ne passerait et ne s'étonnerait de leur accoutrement. Il portait encore son uniforme d'Auror. Il avait bien tenté les vêtements moldus, autrefois, mais sans l'expertise de Lily, il avait vite abandonné. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, lourd et menaçant, ne sachant pas s'il souhaitait que l'air reste sec et électrique ou que l'orage n'éclate.

\- Hum, James ?

L'intéressé tourna la tête au ton timide de Luth. Elle semblait embarrassée.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

Ce n'était que ça.

\- Oh, oui… Je suppose que ça te concerne un peu, de toute façon. Il est arrivé au travail avec un retard monstre, prétendant que vous vous étiez disputés parce qu'il voulait un deuxième enfant et pas toi… comme tu m'as dit le contraire la veille, j'ai cherché à en savoir plus. La conversation a dérapé, on s'est énervé et j'ai fini par dire qu'il ressemblait à… euh… à _lui_.

Il se détourna pour ne pas voir le regard choqué qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui adresser, mais constata du coin de l'oeil que son expression était plus ahurie qu'outrée. Il enchaîna rapidement pour masquer sa gêne :

\- Il est parti juste après ça, et j'ai été « prié » de quitter le travail parce que tout le BDA nous a entendu.

\- Wow, fit Luth.

\- Comme tu dis…

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Luth semblait perplexe, tant au sujet de la dispute que sur la façon dont elle devait réagir. Quant à James, il passait et repassait la scène dans sa tête, cherchant un sens à tout cela.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, confessa-t-il spontanément après un temps, c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi ressent-il le besoin de me mentir sur le nombre d'enfant qu'il veut ou que tu veux ?

\- Parce que tu n'en as qu'un.

James fixa Luth sans comprendre. Elle serrait les lèvres avec l'air de regretter ce qu'elle avait dit, mais à la manière de quelqu'un qui n'a pas vraiment pu s'empêcher de le dire. A sa façon de déglutir, James comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une amertume longtemps refoulée. Il s'étonna de ne voir aucune accusation dans le regard de Luth alors que ses paroles semblaient en être une.

\- Uh… pardon ?

\- Désolée d'avoir lâché ça comme ça mais… Sirius a tendance à ne jamais rien vouloir de plus que toi et c'est… épuisant. Nerveusement épuisant.

Et Luth était nerveusement épuisée. En temps normal, elle aurait dévié la conversation ou prétendu qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus que lui. Elle n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires des Maraudeurs. Secouer Sirius, oui, car il était son mari. Soutenir Remus, oui, ils avaient toujours été amis. Mais James… James était la pente glissante, celui qu'elle connaissait le moins. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle n'avait jamais su faire preuve avec lui, c'était de tact. Quant à la relation entre James et Sirius, c'était encore pire ! Elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler, mais la fatigue et le stress eurent raison de sa pudeur, de sa sensibilité et de sa patience.

James attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait la force, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle se devait de finir… Elle se fustigea intérieurement, tout en éprouvant un étrange soulagement à ce que les choses soient enfin mises sur la table. Elle aurait simplement souhaité que les Maraudeurs soient assez matures et courageux pour le faire sans elle.

\- Sirius voudrait un autre enfant. Il adore Adèle et, dans une autre vie, peut-être qu'on en aurait eu deux ou trois. Mais il…

Comment formuler ça ? Elle tapa plusieurs fois du pied sur le sol, cherchant les mots.

\- Il ne veut pas provoquer d'envie ou de jalousie chez toi parce qu'il pense que tu en as vécu assez.

Bon, c'était un euphémisme. Mauvais choix, car James leva un sourcil franchement sceptique.

\- Et depuis quand Sirius s'est-il transformé en bon samaritain ?

Après tout, Sirius pensait que Remus en avait « déjà vécu assez » également et ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de profiter de la vie. L'altruisme n'était pas la qualité dominante chez les Black, et en cela, Sirius était fidèle à ses origines.

\- Oh, ça va, j'essayais d'être polie ! s'agaça Luth. Il croit qu'il est responsable de ta situation donc qu'il est mal placé pour te faire envie. Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je dirais même qu'il pense que parce qu'il est « coupable » - elle eut un geste de guillemets de la main, parlant avec un dédain excédé – il n'a pas le droit d'être « plus » heureux que toi. C'est plus clair, là ?

Le ton était si sec que James eut un sursaut de recul. Si l'un et l'autre se demandaient pourquoi ils ne se parlaient jamais à cœur ouvert, ils avaient maintenant la réponse.

\- Désolé, dirent-ils en chœur, ce qui les fit pouffer nerveusement.

\- Bref – maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, autant finir, pensait Luth – c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais le moindre geste tendre envers moi quand tu es dans les parages, qu'il cherche toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas avoir un second enfant et qu'il te ment quand tu lui poses la question. C'est plus facile de mentir que d'avouer qu'on est con.

Elle disait rarement de grossièretés, mais parfois, Sirius les méritait. Elle était injuste, aussi. Elle savait pertinemment qu'à aucun moment il n'était venu à l'esprit de Sirius que son attitude était paradoxale. Il avait besoin de se punir et l'assentiment ou l'encouragement de James à « avoir plus » le plaçait dans un dilemme moral qu'il n'aurait pas su résoudre. Quant à dire à son ami qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant… c'était sans doute impossible, ne serait-ce que parce que cela crevait aux yeux de tout le monde que c'était faux. N'était-ce pas pour cela que James avait accordé plus de crédit aux paroles de Luth qu'à celles de son mari, le matin même ?

\- Rappelle-moi de ne pas t'énerver, hein ? siffla James, impressionné qu'elle se laisse aller à injurier son mari devant lui.

Elle fit un sourire coupable mais ne chercha pas à se justifier, consciente qu'il avait désamorcé une potentielle dispute.

\- Ceci étant dit…

Il s'arrêta, semblant ingérer tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Je suis désolé, mais… je ne comprends toujours pas.

Comme elle lui adressait un regard franchement découragé, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Non, j'ai saisi la logique ! C'est juste que… ben… ça fait douze ans !

\- Je sais bien…

Son soupir en disait long. Il fixa Luth, incrédule, et, voyant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire qui aurait plus de sens, finit par perdre son regard dans le vague, essayant comprendre par quel mystère le temps passé n'avait pas atténué la culpabilité de Sirius.

\- Ca n'a aucun sens… pourquoi… Comment est-ce que…

James marmonnait, cherchant autant ses mots qu'une explication logique. Il soupira plusieurs fois, tenta d'autres débuts de phrases qu'il ne termina pas. Elle, de son côté, attendait patiemment, lui lançant de fréquents coup d'oeil qu'il ne remarquait pas.

\- Ok, qu'il se soit senti comme ça quand Adèle est née, moins d'un an après la mort de Lily, je veux bien le comprendre. C'a été dur pour tout le monde, et ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs qui étaient devenus… douloureux.

Luth ne répondit pas. James ne s'était manifesté qu'une semaine après la naissance de sa fille, et elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Elle comprenait, et surtout, elle n'attendait rien de lui. Sirius avait semblé soulagé de ne pas le voir immédiatement – et coupable de se sentir soulagé, et ainsi de suite.

\- Mais depuis tout ce temps… J'ai dépassé ça, quand même ! Ai-je l'air si malheureux pour qu'il y pense encore ?

\- Non, tu es toujours aussi insupportable, je te rassure, le taquina Luth, espérant à son tour dédramatiser la situation.

Il lui adressa un regard peu amène mais haussa les épaules pour souligner qu'il était d'accord avec elle et que ça n'aidait donc pas. Elle s'en rendit compte et tenta une nouvelle approche.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ton moral, en fait… C'est juste qu'il, comment dire ? Il pense que c'est sa faute, et comme il ne pourra jamais la réparer… Il essaye de compenser par une fidélité sans faille, par ne rien faire qui pourrait te blesser - selon lui. Et il pense que tu serais malheureux, envieux de le voir avec deux enfants de la même femme quand, par sa faute, ça ne peut pas t'arriver.

James la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Lorsqu'il eut saisi la portée de ses propos, puis réalisé que cela collait tout à fait à Sirius, le rouge lui monta aux joues et il bondit sur ses pieds :

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il répare sa faute ! J'ai plus besoin d'un ami, d'un soutien, que d'un lèche-botte ! Il ne veut pas me blesser ? Mais c'est ce qu'il fait depuis tout ce temps ! Il me repousse continuellement – Merlin, l'été dernier il n'a même pas voulu que je vienne retaper votre salon ! Votre foutu salon ! Pas de soucis pour que Remus vienne, mais moi, non, il n'y avait pas besoin, pourquoi me « déranger » ? Ca m'aurait fait plaisir, à moi, et ce n'était pas grand-chose ! Par contre, quand ça nous concerne, Harry et moi, j'en suis presque à ne rien pouvoir refuser parce qu'il faut absolument qu'il s'impose ! Il croit quoi, qu'il est Lily ? Il ne l'est pas et il ne le sera jamais, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'il le soit !

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire !

Luth n'avait pas bougé de sa place mais s'était raidie et avait levé le ton. Elle détestait qu'on lui crie dessus pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Voilà ce que ça donnait, quand elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle essayait de donner un coup de main et juste parce que ces trois gamins étaient trop idiots pour se comprendre les uns les autres, c'était elle qui subissait. Ils allaient vite arrêter !

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Si tu le comprends si bien que ça, pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais expliqué qu'il était complètement stupide ?

\- _Silencio_!

Luth avait vivement sorti sa baguette. Elle le gardait en joue, consciente que comme tout bon Auror, il maîtrisait les sortilèges informulés. S'il se décidait à répliquer, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. D'ailleurs, par automatisme, il avait plongé sa main dans sa poche. Elle se leva lentement pour ne pas titiller ses réflexes de duelliste. Il interrompit son geste, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer plus avant et leva les mains avec une moue contrite, sans tenter de se désensorceler. Ils se fixaient mutuellement, conscients qu'ils étaient allés trop loin, mais trop échaudés par le sujet sensible pour savoir, ou vouloir, entamer la désescalade.

Ils furent littéralement sauvés par un moldu, dont la voiture tourna à l'angle de la rue. Le bruit du moteur fit sursauter les deux sorciers, qui, sans réfléchir, transplanèrent de concert à l'abri des regards, derrière la maison de Remus. Luth se rematérialisa presque devant la fenêtre du salon, loin de James qui avait choisi le fond du jardin. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé l'occupant des lieux. Rien ne bougeait, mais cela ne la soulagea pas pour autant. Son intervention aurait pu calmer les choses entre eux deux. La conversation avait déjà dérapé deux fois en moins d'un quart d'heure, et sans l'intervention de ce moldu, jusqu'où seraient-ils allés ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux en rester là.

James, qui revenait vers elle, semblait penser la même chose. Il la regardait de biais, un peu penaud. Il avait surtout honte de s'être emporté de la sorte. Elle avait raison, elle n'était pas Sirius, et si elle se confiait à lui, c'était que la situation devait être tout aussi difficile pour elle. Il fit lentement le tour du carré de pelouse, jouant d'un pied avec les fleurs qui dépassaient de l'herbe.

Le problème, c'était que James n'était pas habitué à ne pas comprendre. Il avait toujours été un bon élève, parmi les meilleurs, et en était conscient. Il était un particulièrement bon Auror et se targuait d'être également un père convenable et un ami attentif. Bien sûr, il avait ses défauts – il venait de prouver qu'il pouvait être injuste et impulsif – mais il était rarement aveugle ou à côté de la plaque. Pourtant, les révélations de Luth au sujet de Sirius le bouleversaient.

Oh, elles expliquaient bien des choses. Pourquoi il avait fui au moment de la mort de Lily au point de ne pas venir à son enterrement – chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné. Pourquoi il le tenait à l'écart de sa propre vie. Pourquoi il était si présent, jusqu'à être parfois étouffant vis-à-vis de lui et de Harry.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment compris. Il se doutait bien que Sirius répondait toujours présent par amitié envers lui, mais pensait aussi que, parce qu'étant père lui-même, il devait être conscient du défi que représentait le fait d'être père célibataire et surtout père du Survivant. Quant à sa façon de tout refuser, il y avait vu une volonté de préserver sa famille des troubles que les Potter pouvaient représenter. Il pensait que ce n'était pas volontaire de la part de Sirius, qu'il le faisait malgré lui, voire même que c'était l'influence de Luth, et il la comprenait. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché la rancœur de grandir, son sentiment de solitude de s'épanouir. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami aussi cette nuit-là, et leur nouvelle relation n'était pas suffisante pour lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'au contraire, Sirius essayait désespérément de franchir le gouffre qu'il avait lui-même instauré entre eux. Pourtant, c'était logique. Connaissant Sirius comme il le connaissait, il aurait dû faire lui-même les déductions de Luth. Pourtant, même avec ces clés en mains, ce qu'il lui échappait encore, c'était pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas réussi à construire un pont en douze ans !

Décidant qu'il n'avancerait pas plus de lui-même, James se résolut à se rapprocher de Luth.

\- Ecoute, à propos de tout à l'heure… Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça.

Elle pinça les lèvres, retenant visiblement l'envie de dire quelque chose comme « j'espère bien que tu es désolé », mais sembla, elle aussi, prête à faire un effort.

\- Excuses acceptées, répondit-elle simplement.

Il se retint de s'offusquer à son tour, s'étant attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande pardon de l'avoir ensorcelé. Ca n'était pas de cette façon qu'ils allaient progresser. Ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre, lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien que Sirius l'avait trouvée à son goût. De son côté, Luth sembla suivre le même raisonnement :

\- Bon. Désolée aussi, marmonna-t-elle assez bas.

Elle n'aimait pas passer pour l'immature du groupe, quand bien même elle se trouvait tout à fait légitime dans sa vexation.

\- Ecoute… je suis désolé d'insister et de remettre ça sur le tapis mais j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en est encore là, douze ans après ?

Il s'était assis en face d'elle, les mains croisées sur la vieille table de jardin rouillée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne va pas mieux ? Je sais que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant mais je croyais qu'on avait appris à vivre avec. Qu'on était redevenus amis… Que le temps avait fait son œuvre.

Car il l'avait fait pour lui.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes pour trouver une façon de te dire ça…

Luth regretta ses mots aussi vite qu'elle les avait prononcés. Essayer de réfléchir avec quelqu'un qui vous regardait dans le blanc des yeux n'était pas la chose la plus simple au monde. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et regarda résolument ailleurs. Comment trouver une façon de parler à James qui ne provoquerait pas de nouvel esclandre ? La seule idée qui lui venait manquait résolument de tact. Peut-être pouvait-elle cependant la formuler de manière plus… moins…

\- Je vais te demander quelque chose d'horrible, grimaça-t-elle, mais… est-ce que tu t'es déjà mis à sa place ?

Il la contempla avec de grands yeux – au temps pour le tact. Demander à l'homme qui avait perdu sa femme de se mettre à la place de celui qui avait eu la brillante idée qui avait mené à cela… Bah ! Elle n'était pas psychomage, il avait voulu savoir, elle ne pouvait pas faire des miracles non plus. C'était Lily qui était douée pour apaiser les gens, pas elle !

\- Essaye d'imaginer que ce soit moi qui soit morte parce que tu avais eu une idée qui s'est avérée dramatique, tenta-t-elle tout de même de reformuler.

Cette fois-ci, James fronça les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. Essaye d'imaginer, avait-elle dit. C'était plus concret que juste « se mettre à sa place ». Il ferma les yeux à demi, tentant de se projeter. Il voulait vraiment comprendre, mais il était dur de s'extraire de sa propre position. D'oublier la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de Lily, la terreur en voyant son corps dans la chambre de leur fils, la culpabilité d'avoir été au grenier lorsque Voldemort était entré, de n'avoir rien pu faire pour les défendre, ni l'un, ni l'autre… Et de savoir que Harry ne devait la vie qu'à la chance, presqu'au hasard, et qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu mourir à son tour. Le poids de toutes ces émotions à porter alors que le monde entier faisait la fête et célébrait « le Survivant ». Le deuil vécu, seul, au milieu des explosions de joie, parce que ceux qui auraient pu le soutenir étaient aussi cruellement blessés par la mort et la trahison.

Il ne souhaitait cela à personne, jamais, même à son pire ennemi, même à cette ordure, ce moins que rien de Rogue. Alors à ses amis… Il imagina Sirius et Adèle en deuil et ne rien pouvoir faire – car il n'y avait rien à faire. Il l'avait traversé lui-même et le soutien, s'il était vital et nécessaire, ne réparait rien. Etre incapable de pouvoir guérir un ami en souffrance… être responsable de cette souffrance… parce qu'il avait été orgueilleux… ça n'était pas si difficile à imaginer, après tout. Sirius avait eu l'idée, mais lui l'avait approuvée, l'avait soumise à Lily… Il s'était senti si intelligent, si rusé… Mais c'était lui qui l'avait payé son arrogance. Pas un autre – il eut un sursaut involontaire.

\- Ok, j'arrête.

Il se redressa subitement et plongea son regard dans celui de Luth. Elle y lut son trouble et sut qu'il avait fait l'effort qu'elle lui avait demandé. Cela l'apaisa. Ils savaient tous les deux que désormais, la conversation serait plus simple et plus accessible.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait ? lui dit-elle simplement, et il savait à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- Je me serais jeté du haut de la volière – sa voix était blanche. Mais je n'aurais pas pu… je n'aurais pas vraiment eu le droit…

Parce qu'il y avait Adèle – Harry, désormais exposé… Parce qu'il avait la responsabilité de l'aider. Parce qu'il avait commis une erreur qui avait coûté une vie et qu'il devait maintenant la sienne. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient, tous les deux. Entre eux. Entre frères…

Luth avait penché la tête, trouvant la formulation curieuse. "Sirius n'avait pas le droit" ? Elle n'avait pas envisagé les choses comme cela. Elle sembla cependant comprendre que, plus que la culpabilité qu'elle le voyait porter, Sirius considérait qu'il avait une dette, dette qu'il essayait inlassablement d'honorer, tout en sachant qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Etrange paradoxe qui le conduisait à penser qu'il ne pouvait disposer de sa propre vie. Cette formulation lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- J'aurais fait tout ce qu'il me demandait, conclu enfin James.

\- Et que lui as-tu demandé ?

\- … Rien. Tout.

Sa voix se brisa sur ce mot, alors qu'il comprenait enfin toute l'ampleur de leurs silences.

Lui et Sirius n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de tout cela. Après la mort de Lily, James avait été en colère. En colère contre lui-même, pour avoir été si orgueilleux. Et en colère contre Sirius, qui était là, palpable, présent, Sirius qui avait eu « l'idée du siècle ». Il était en colère parce qu'il était en deuil et qu'il fallait trouver un responsable à douleur. Il n'y avait pas d'exutoire à en vouloir à un mage noir transformé en âme errante, ni à un rat enfermé à Azkaban. Il avait d'abord été furieux parce que Sirius n'avait pas eu la décence de se montrer à l'enterrement de Lily, puis car il n'était pas là pour lui. Oh, il était en colère, en rage, en fureur – quand il n'était pas profondément perdu et malheureux. Et seul. Il n'osait plus regarder Remus dans les yeux, honteux de l'avoir soupçonné à tort. Luth s'occupait de Harry, mais son regard rencontrait rarement celui de James. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle le faisait, d'ailleurs. Et Sirius, qui aurait pu le tirer de là, Sirius n'était pas là.

C'avait duré des semaines, peut-être des mois. Jusqu'au jour, au détour d'une conversation, Remus avait lâché que Luth était enceinte, et que Sirius avait disparu depuis. La raison pour laquelle cela avait fait réagir James lui restait mystérieuse. Après tout, Luth n'avait jamais été son problème. Pourtant, il avait vu rouge et avait foncé vers le bar où Patmol se réfugiait depuis des mois pour noyer sa culpabilité dans l'alcool. Il l'avait attendu, trois heures dans le froid et la pluie de mars, son énervement augmentant à chaque minute qui passait.

Quand Sirius était apparu, il avait pourtant gardé son calme. Comment, il l'ignorait encore. Il l'avait salué et lui avait demandé, de but en blanc, feignant la négligence, ce qu'il comptait faire vis-à-vis de Luth. Sirius n'avait pas répondu.

\- Tu comptes fuir ?

Son ton avait perdu toute trace d'indifférence, il l'avait regardé franchement dans les yeux, laissant transparaître toute son agressivité. La suite, James ne s'en souvenait que peu. Sirius avait dû lui demander quelque chose comme « tu m'en veux ? », ou peut-être était-ce « qu'est-ce que tu veux », il ne savait plus – avait-il seulement écouté ? Il l'avait plaqué au mur et avait déversé sa colère sur son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Son discours avait sans doute été peu cohérent. Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait, avait-il probablement hurlé, il lui en voulait de le fuir, de se comporter comme un lâche, comme quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait intérêt à arrêter de faire le con et à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, et quand il disait ça, il parlait autant de prendre une décision avec Luth que d'endosser son rôle de parrain et d'ami.

\- On n'en a plus jamais reparlé après ça, conclut-il. Parce qu'il est revenu auprès de toi, auprès de moi… Il faisait des efforts et j'avais trop peur d'être à nouveau seul pour remettre le sujet sur la table. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire, de toute façon… Le mal était fait.

Il réalisait maintenant que Sirius avait pris ses mots littéralement. Il avait cru recevoir l'autorisation d'avoir un enfant et une famille. Il était revenu parce que James le lui avait ordonné. Et, aujourd'hui inconsciemment (du moins, il l'espérait), il continuait.

Luth secoua la tête – comment ça, « il n'y avait rien à en dire » ! C'était bien un point de vue d'homme, songea-t-elle _in petto_.

\- En fait, je ne l'ai jamais « absous »…

\- Tu étais en deuil, tu sais… c'était normal. Il avait besoin de ta colère aussi. C'était sans doute sa façon de se punir. Rien ne prouve que, même si tu l'avais fait, il se serait pardonné.

Il n'y avait bien que Sirius pour réagir de façon absolue, aussi définitive. Si personne ne l'avait compris, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pour autant pas vécu aux ordres de James depuis lors. Pendant l'enfance de Harry, les choses s'étaient améliorées. Le quotidien avait repris son cours et les conséquences de ce 31 octobre s'étaient faites plus discrètes, plus subtiles. C'était la résurgence de Voldemort qui ravivait le passé.

\- Mais je pensais qu'il avait dépassé ça… moi, je l'ai fait.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu le lui dire ?

James releva la tête, le son de la voix de Luth étant étrangement étranglé. Elle semblait mettre beaucoup d'espoir dans cette suggestion.

\- Tu voudrais que je le fasse ?

Elle acquiesça timidement.

\- Mais pas seulement parce qu'on s'est disputé... - il fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Luth se tordit les mains.

\- Il est tellement extrême… par rapport à Harry, tout ça… J'ai peur que si Voldemort revient…

Car ça ne pouvait qu'être inéluctable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il finisse par… en faire trop. Faire une bêtise.

Se sacrifier pour payer sa dette. Pour être en paix avec lui-même. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire à voix haute. C'était une idée trop douloureuse, de savoir que son époux était prêt à les abandonner, elle et leur fille, parce qu'il pensait avoir un gage de sang. Il n'y avait besoin de rien dire. James avait bien compris et l'idée fit son chemin dans sa tête. Avec tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…. Ça n'était qu'une suite logique. S'il avait osé, il aurait pris la main de Luth pour la réconforter.

\- Je te promets d'essayer.

Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de réussir. On parlait d'une tête de mule patentée, qui s'était bourré le crâne de bêtises et de culpabilité pendant douze ans. Il n'y changerait pas en un jour, mais il allait essayer.

* * *

La discussion continue dans la partie 2. Ils ont tellement du mal à se parler, ces deux-là, que je ne pouvais pas faire plus court! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et en attendant je serai ravie de lire vos impressions sur cette première discussion. A la semaine prochaine ! Caprice


	9. Things we lost in the fire - Part 2

Bonjour! C'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre et des traditionnels remerciement des revieweurs, à savoir un mystérieur invité et la fidèle _Mama-Milie_. Je vous laisse lire la suite et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 bis : The leftovers**

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. James en avait trop appris, il avait besoin d'air, et Luth semblait sur le point de se remettre à pleurer. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était disputée avec Sirius, mais il ne pouvait lui demander tout de suite. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'écouter, ni même qu'elle accepte de se confier, ou qu'elle en soit capable. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de changer de sujet.

\- Mais tu sais, dit-il en changeant radicalement de ton, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cette année. C'est Remus qui sera en première ligne !

Saisie par la volte-face, Luth le fixa un moment sans réagir. Elle pouffa nerveusement avant de se détendre d'un coup et de rire franchement, le remerciant du regard d'avoir, une fois encore, sauvé la conversation. C'était un brave type, James Potter, quand il s'y mettait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un argument très percutant, fit-elle remarquer. S'il retourne à Poudlard, il va retrouver son fan-club…

\- Dont tu étais la présidente, il me semble, hm ?

\- Potter !

Elle le menaça du doigt et il lui tira la langue, ravi de lui avoir rappelé ses émois adolescents – et se rappelant des péripéties qui en avaient découlé à l'époque. Ah, Sirius avait bien eu de la chance que Remus ait si peu confiance en lui, alors !

\- Si tu dis ça devant Nymphadora, je te tue !

\- Oh, si tu l'appelles comme ça, elle t'aura eue avant !

Elle pencha la tête, chercha une réplique qui ne vint pas.

\- Pas faux, concéda-t-elle de bonne grâce.

James crut qu'elle le laisserait se réjouir de sa victoire, mais elle avait désormais des années de pratique Maraudeuresque et enchaîna directement :

\- On devrait peut-être l'envoyer avec lui alors ? Une garde rapprochée ?

\- Oh, belle idée ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le Commandant pense qu'un Auror soit nécessaire pour défaire une bande de midinettes… Il faudrait un autre prétexte !

\- Double cours de Défense ? Après tout, ils en ont bien besoin.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été gâtés en enseignants, ces derniers temps : un Mangemort, un charlatan… au moins cette année, ce sera…

Elle l'interrompit :

\- Un loup-garou ? Beaucoup moins dangereux, tu as raison !

Le regard de Luth pétillait. Cette fois, James éclata franchement de rire et se renversa sur sa chaise, passant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux.

\- Touché, admit-il. Un partout.

Luth sourit à cette concession.

\- Quand même, je suis un peu envieux, confia James sur le ton de la conversation. J'aimerais bien remettre les pieds à l'école… pour autre chose que pour me précipiter à l'infirmerie.

Il était vrai que les rares fois où il y était retourné ces dernières années, c'était pour veiller sur son fils qui s'était encore mis dans une situation abracadabrante. Luth sourit mais ne prit pas le risque de commenter, répondant plutôt :

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. J'étais triste d'en partir, mais je crois que j'y ai fait mon temps. Ca ne me manque pas tant que ça.

\- C'est parce que tu es sagement restée dans le droit chemin, toi ! Nous savons qu'on ne peut percer tous les mystères du château en sept ans seulement, nous.

Il prit un air crâne qu'elle chassa d'un geste de la main.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? Je croyais pourtant que votre carte était – comment disiez-vous déjà ? « La plus complète depuis les fondateurs » ?

\- Ah, mais complète ne veut pas dire exhaustive !

Après quelques secondes, Luth grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « deux à un ». Des décennies d'entraînement et elle continuait à se faire avoir ! C'était presque décourageant. James enchaîna, rêveur :

\- Je me demande si elle existe toujours…

\- Depuis… quinze ans ?

Luth était sceptique. A son avis, Rusard l'avait mise au sommet du feu de joie annuel qu'il devait faire avec tout ce qu'il confisquait !

\- Oh, tu n'as pas dû entrer beaucoup dans son bureau, toi ! C'est un vrai sentimental, il garde tout ce qu'il attrape. C'est son butin. Je vais peut-être demander à Remus de mener l'enquête…

\- C'est du propre ! Même pas encore prof et tu veux déjà le détourner de son devoir !

\- Mais non ! Je veux juste lui faciliter le travail ! Il pourrait garder un œil sur Harry – et Adèle, par exemple…

\- Faire surveiller ton fils par un prof ?! Mais où est passé le Maraudeur ?

\- Oh, il a juste perdu sa femme !

L'air s'alourdit d'un coup. Luth pâlit puis bredouilla :

\- Oh… pardon…

\- Mais non…

James avait dit cela sans réfléchir, trop pris dans la conversation. Il souhaitait juste avoir le dernier mot comme toujours. Il avait toujours été un adepte de l'humour noir, et cette habitude lui était revenue avec le temps. Rire de soi-même aidait, parfois.

\- Je ne voulais pas plomber la conversation, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, c'est juste que…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, c'est de ma faute… Je n'aurai pas dû te taquiner à ce point, c'était indélicat sur un sujet aussi sensible…

Luth croyait bien dire, James le savait bien, pourtant cela ne fit que l'agacer.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un sujet sensible !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant s'il ne se fichait pas de sa tête – ou s'il avait toute la sienne. James sentait l'énervement remonter, parce que le comportement de Luth lui rappelait Sirius, et que ce dernier n'était pas en odeur de sainteté. Il inspira profondément pour se contrôler. Luth vivait avec Sirius, il était normal qu'elle adopte certaines de ses attitudes, croyances ou opinions. Mais elle était plus rationnelle, plus capable de comprendre. Elle pouvait être une alliée, elle venait de le prouver. Se la mettre à dos n'avait aucun intérêt et ne le défoulerait même pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas après elle qu'il en avait.

\- C'est vous qui y voyez un sujet sensible. Moi, j'ai fait mon deuil, et j'aimerais justement pouvoir… - il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots – parler d'elle sans… sans avoir peur de soulever les passions. Sans tristesse, sans culpabilité, juste… me souvenir d'elle, tu comprends ?

Son discours était haché, mais il mettait tant de conviction dans ses paroles que Luth ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre. Elle semblait s'en vouloir de n'y avoir pas pensé elle-même avant. Plusieurs fois, elle fut sur le point de parler mais se ravisa. Finalement, elle se contenta d'un sobre :

\- Je comprends.

James leva un sourcil, légèrement amusé par cette réponse diplomatique.

\- Mais ?

\- Pff, tu ruines tous mes efforts ! maugréa-t-elle. J'ai essayé de ne pas encore m'excuser pour rien et de ne pas dire "mais" précisément pour ne pas…

\- Sauf que ça flotte dans l'air, donc bon, l'interrompit-il.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, je comprends mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches auprès de moi.

\- Et auprès de qui veux-tu que je le trouve ? s'exclama-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

S'il s'était préparé à des objections, celle-ci ne lui était certainement pas venue à l'esprit.

\- Remus ? Sirius ? _Pétunia_ ?

Quoiqu'à la réflexion, Pétunia était celle avec qui il était le plus susceptible d'évoquer sa défunte épouse. Sa belle-sœur était peut-être une vieille chouette jalouse mais elle non plus n'avait personne auprès de qui s'épancher. Encore qu'elle n'eut jamais admis en ressentir le besoin, elle était bien trop aigrie pour cela… « Tu as oublié Rogue », lui souffla la voix de Sirius dans son esprit. Car c'était typiquement quelque chose que Sirius aurait pu dire – aurait dû dire. Les silences à ce sujet, il ne s'y était jamais fait. C'était tout de même triste de voir que pour parler de son épouse, son choix soit réduit à une moldue amère ou à un ancien Mangemort haineux… Il ne pouvait en parler avec Sirius parce que celui-ci se sentait trop coupable, ni avec Remus parce que c'était lui-même qui culpabilisait. C'était d'un triste.

Luth paraissait perturbée par le constat de James, et cherchait d'autres personnes à lui opposer, mais devait admettre que personne ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle se sentait si mal placée.

\- Lily et moi… Ca n'avait rien à voir avec vous. Pendant six ans, notre seul point commun c'était qu'on partageait le même dortoir. On s'appréciait, bien sûr, mais on avait chacune nos vies. On s'est plus rapprochées par la force des choses… A cause de la guerre – qui nous a aussi séparées – de nos petits amis, de nos amies respectives qui ne nous convenaient plus. Et puis…

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'étais pas amie avec Lily ?

Pour James, c'était une trahison personnelle. Comment pouvait-elle nier avoir été la personne la plus proche de sa femme dans les dernières années de sa vie ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Luth en retour.

Oh, pourquoi Remus dormait-il encore ? Il aurait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, lui !

\- Mais… Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis six mois quand elle est morte. Entre ma rupture avec Sirius et votre fuite, on a dû échanger trois courriers… Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais entendre que je puisse te di…

\- Ah non, pas toi aussi !

James avait saisi quelque chose, ce qui le soulageait, mais cette même compréhension l'agaçait dans son essence.

\- Pas moi aussi quoi ? demanda Luth, perplexe.

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à culpabiliser toi non plus !

\- Mais culpabiliser de quoi ?

C'était une excellente question. James n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer, mais avec ce qu'il connaissait de Luth, de ce qu'on (enfin, Remus) lui en avait dit et de son rapport à la guerre, peut-être pouvait-il tenter une ébauche d'explication.

\- Hm… De nous avoir laissé tomber en refusant de t'engager dans L'Ordre.

Ca semblait puéril, dit comme ça, lui-même s'en rendait compte. Pourtant, il savait que c'était vrai. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Remus pourquoi cela semblait aussi crucial. Il continua, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce que son ami avait pu lui dire un jour à ce sujet. Ce faisant, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Luth pleurer Lily.

\- Et tu penses que comme tu n'as pas souffert autant que nous, tu n'as pas le droit de dire tout ce que tu regrettes.

Luth avait pâli à ces paroles. James n'avait qu'un pressentiment grossier de ce qu'elle ressentait, bien sûr, mais jamais personne n'avait formulé les choses aussi clairement. Sirius n'était pas capable d'y penser. Quant à Remus, qui comprenait bien mieux que James, il y avait fait mille allusions – dès qu'on ne parlait pas de lui, il était étonnamment lucide – mais il s'était justement contenté d'allusions.

Elle savait que c'était ridicule, ou carrément présomptueux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que, si elle avait été plus courageuse et qu'elle était restée, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes… C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle s'était occupée de Harry, après. Elle le devait à Lily, d'une certaine façon.

\- Je critique Sirius, mais je fais pareil, hein ? grimaça-t-elle au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle eut repris le contrôle de sa voix, évitant soigneusement le regard de James.

Ce dernier était très content d'avoir démêlé ce mystère, mais surtout satisfait que Luth admette qu'il avait raison – des dénégations l'auraient exaspéré. Il choisit donc, pour la rasséréner, de formuler la suite de façon décalée.

\- Tout à fait ! Remarque, ça m'arrange : le truc chouette, avec la culpabilité, c'est que ça se marie très bien avec quelque chose que j'adore : le chantage affectif.

Luth tourna vivement la tête vers lui, alarmée. Elle se détendit légèrement à la vue de ses yeux pétillants mais resta sur ses gardes.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord te confirmer que tu es ridicule de te sentir coupable. On a tous fait des erreurs à cette époque et ton choix était, en fait, le plus sensé de tous. Laisse-moi encore te dire que tu es aussi ridicule de te sentir coupable de ne plus être dépressive à cause de ça aujourd'hui. Déjà, parce que si tu n'étais pas là pour tenir Sirius… brrr… Et puis parce que ça me va très bien comme ça. Mince, je ne vais pas demander au monde entier de porter le deuil pour toujours, je ne le fais plus moi-même ! MAIS ! – il leva un doigt – puisque je ne peux pas t'empêcher de culpabiliser, je vais exploiter cette culpabilité et t'ordonner de m'écouter parler de Lily quand je voudrais et quand j'aurais envie. Ah, et de répondre aussi.

Il la fixa d'un regard faussement candide. Comme elle restait stupéfaite, il ajouta :

\- Et je t'ordonne aussi de ne pas prendre ça littéralement.

Non parce que son mari l'avait fait, alors il n'était pas trop prudent de le préciser ! Luth paraissait secouée par son attitude, aussi lui laissa-t-il le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Elle mit un certain temps à rassembler ses idées et son courage, mais eut finalement une réponse qui dépassa les espérances de James :

\- T'es marrant, toi, maugréa-t-elle timidement. Tu te félicites que je sois là pour tenir Sirius mais ça se voit que Lily n'est plus là pour te tenir toi, hein !

Il leva un poing en signe de victoire, heureux que malgré le choc elle soit capable de rebondir avec philosophie. Il n'imaginait pas le contrôle que cela demandait à Luth. Non seulement ce qu'il avait dit était juste, mais que ce soit lui, James, qui soit aussi clairvoyant... Elle était touchée à plus d'un titre. L'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas partir en courant était immense, et elle ne tenait que parce qu'elle pensait lui devoir au moins ça. Elle espérait aussi que le ton léger qu'elle venait de s'imposer calmerait les palpitations de son cœur, tout en sachant que ces mots tourneraient longtemps dans sa tête.

\- Parce qu'elle me tenait ?

\- Ouais… à distance !

\- T'inquiète, c'est Sirius qui s'en occupe, maintenant.

Luth manqua de prendre la remarque sérieusement, parce qu'il y avait un fond de vérité, mais l'attitude de James lui montra qu'il ne cherchait, une fois encore, qu'à avoir le dernier mot. Elle ne savait pas comment il arrivait à être aussi détaché de toute cette histoire, alors qu'il avait payé le plus lourd tribut. Elle pensa furtivement que c'était peut-être précisément la clé du mystère. S'il avait souffert, le meurtrier avait payé pour son crime et le traître croupissait à Azkaban. Contrairement à ses amis, il avait obtenu justice. Remus, lui, restait la victime d'un crime invisible. Quant à Sirius, il n'était ni vraiment coupable, ni totalement innocent. Il n'y avait rien à juger, et le pardon n'empêchait pas la culpabilité. Luth garda cependant cette réflexion pour elle, comprenant que James n'avait pas eu l'intention de réorienter la conversation vers un sujet plus sérieux.

\- Oh, tu sais, Lily et moi avons toujours su que nous devrions vous partager avec l'autre… Je n'imaginais simplement pas que ce serait à ce point !

La voir aussi caustique ne fit qu'exalter James davantage. Il adorait les joutes verbales.

\- On est jalouse ? Rassure-toi, je vais bientôt te le rendre, ton Sirius !

\- Ah bon ? En quel honneur ?

\- Oh, j'ai trouvé mieux !

\- Pardon ?!

James se mordit les lèvres, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Luth s'était penchée sur sa chaise, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Lui hésitait, conscient que ce simple fait confirmait sa question muette. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Il avait tout à fait le droit et puis, peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien. Il n'avait eu aucune intention de le révéler sous peu, principalement à cause de la façon dont Sirius pourrait réagir… Mais Luth ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec cela. Enfin, tout de même, elle était la femme de Sirius. Et il venait de lui dire qu'il voulait pouvoir parler de Lily, elle n'allait plus rien y comprendre.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas que je…

Il fut interrompu par la porte fenêtre qui s'ouvrait. Ils se tournèrent tous deux pour voir un Remus échevelé, quoiqu'aux traits plus détendus que les jours précédents, les regarder d'un œil mal éveillé. Il tenait sa baguette à la main. James jeta un regard d'avertissement à Luth pour la dissuader de relancer la conversation, ce à quoi elle répondit en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là, tous les deux ?!

Le ton rendait la question quelque peu confuse. Remus lui-même ne savait pas s'il était plus surpris de trouver Luth et James dans son jardin ou de trouver Luth et James discutant ensemble paisiblement. L'un comme l'autre ne lui semblait guère probable, et pourtant… Les deux malfaiteurs échangèrent un sourire qu'il ne sut pas bien interpréter, mais qu'il n'aurait pas cru les voir échanger un jour, puis James lança, avec sa gouaille habituelle :

\- Oh, ce n'est pas un refuge pour victimes de chien enragé, ici ?

Le ton était léger et Remus fut rassuré par la normalité de la chose. Si James en plaisantait, c'était que Sirius n'avait rien fait qu'il ne puisse imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? Il se traîna jusqu'à la table, tira une chaise et gémit :

\- Pas de repos pour les braves, hein ?

Ses visiteurs eurent le bon sens de paraître embarrassés.

\- Allez, racontez-moi tout.

\- Eh bien, pour ma part, on s'est disputé tellement fort qu'on s'est fait tout simplement virer du boulot – exploit que je ne pensais jamais réaliser, et pour Luth… Ah oui, tiens, Luth, pourquoi tu es là ?

Le débit de James était rapide, signe de sa nervosité. Luth, qui s'était levée dans l'intention de préparer un solide petit déjeuner pour Remus, arrêta son geste. Ses traits s'affaissèrent quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas expliqué les raisons de sa présence. Ca n'était peut-être pas un mal, finalement. Maintenant que Remus était là, les choses seraient peut-être plus simples… Elle se laissa retomber sur son séant et lâcha :

\- Hum… On s'est disputé parce qu'il a bu du philtre de paix.

Autant pour la facilité.

* * *

Et voilà. On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre, intitulé " **In between** " la semaine prochaine. Si vous avez suivi les indices disséminés dans l'histoire, vous devriez pouvoir deviner de quoi il est question... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et suppositions! A bientôt ! - Caprice


	10. In between

Et on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je remercie _Mama-Milie et Embrouillamini_ pour leurs review et je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve après :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : In between**

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, assis autour d'une table avec des tasses à la main. L'air lourd et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient ne semblaient pas les inquiéter. Ils étaient penchés les uns vers les autres, dans une discussion animée, parfois même ponctuée d'éclats de rire. Des _éclats de rire_. Il y avait tant d'amertume dans sa pensée. S'il avait eu besoin de preuve qu'ils étaient mieux sans lui, il n'aurait pas pu en imaginer de plus parfaite. Il s'écroulait, craignant de les entraîner dans sa chute, et eux ne prenaient même pas la peine de le regarder tomber. C'était une idée horrible, plus douloureuse qu'un Endoloris.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en réjouir, lui qui avait peur de lui-même depuis si longtemps. S'il se détestait tant en cet instant précis, c'était bien parce qu'il les avait déçus, blessés, les uns après les autres, sans raison et sans excuse. Qu'on lui laisse un jour de plus et il serait capable de faire pleurer Harry ou de pousser Tonks à la démission, malgré lui. Alors, ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, qu'ils parviennent à en faire abstraction.

Non, ce n'était pas si mal, mais Merlin que ça _faisait_ mal.

oOoOo

Patmol vit l'éclair avant qu'ils n'entendent le tonnerre. La vue du flash lumineux le fit revenir à la réalité. Il était tapi dans ce buisson depuis trop longtemps. Il recula prudemment pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Il coupa à travers champs, silhouette solitaire qui n'interpellait personne. Il avait erré un long moment dans le Londres moldu après avoir claqué la porte du Bureau des Aurors. Mais, tout comme la moto ne l'avait pas réconforté après sa dispute avec Luth, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'apaiser non plus. Quand la ville s'était révélée trop étouffante, il avait transplané.

Pourquoi ici ? Il était bien incapable de le dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait aucune raison de venir ici dans son état. Remus ne pouvait rien pour lui – d'ailleurs, il ne lui devait rien. Sirius ne voulait même rien lui demander, et aurait été bien embêté de devoir s'excuser, maintenant, tout de suite. Ebranlé de ne même plus comprendre ses propres réactions, un vieux réflexe lui était venu. Enfin, vieux… Il lui semblait faire cela depuis douze ans, mais seulement depuis une obscure cellule d'Azkaban dont il rêvait depuis une semaine. Finalement, peu importait le temps, le stratagème fonctionnait encore : Patmol avait pris sa place – tout était plus simple lorsqu'il était Patmol. Toujours.

Quand l'orage vint, il trouva refuge derrière le poulailler d'une ferme en bordure de route. Si la planche de bois lui évitait le gros de la tempête, elle ne le protégeait pas des gouttes déviées par le vent. Il ne s'en apercevait pas vraiment. Après la colère et le désespoir, Patmol était vidé, épuisé. Il luttait contre le sommeil, terrifié à l'idée de s'endormir à nouveau. L'eau qui venait le gifler à intervalles réguliers, quand le vent la transportait sous son abri précaire, le tint éveillé un moment. Les pensées morbides ne quittaient pas son esprit, tels des vautours guettant leur proie. Que voulait-il, finalement ? Dormir, ou réentendre inlassablement les disputes, revoir les regards de reproches, donner un sens à des silences qui n'en avaient pas ?

Combien de temps avait-il erré ? Le ciel était sombre, même pour une météo aussi peu clémente. L'après-midi devait être bien avancé. Cela changeait-il quelque chose ? se demandait son esprit fatigué. Probablement pas. Comment pouvait-il rentrer maintenant ? Il était allé trop loin, et il n'avait aucune explication à fournir. De toute façon, ils ne le croiraient pas. Ils ne le croiraient pas… Les yeux humides, il s'assoupit sans même s'en apercevoir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, fugitivement éclairée par un rayon de soleil qui perçait au milieu du ciel sombre. Elle prit une teinte arc-en-ciel.

oOoOo

Il dormit plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait ces derniers jours. Le tonnerre, la pluie et le vent ne le réveillèrent pas. Il rêva, encore, mais le rêve avait changé : il flottait à la croisée des chemins. Cette fois, il s'agissait de choix. Il semblait plus réel encore que les Détraqueurs et Azkaban. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un rêve, songea Sirius du fond des limbes. Bien sûr, cela se passait dans sa tête, mais pourquoi devrait-il en conclure que ce n'était pas réel ?

Elle était là, la culpabilité qu'il portait en lui depuis le 31 octobre 1981. Elle ne cessait de grandir avec les années. Qu'il soit à Azkaban ou endormi auprès de Luth, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Et ce soir, elle lui offrait le choix que, dans chaque univers, il avait désespérément réclamé. Car, si même la magie ne pouvait réécrire le passé, elle le laissait choisir l'avenir.

Pour beaucoup, c'était le plus pur des cadeaux. Lui y voyait un poison. Il ne choisissait pas uniquement son futur. Il choisissait le futur. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait, avait la certitude qu'il porterait ce choix toute sa vie. S'il ne pourrait plus rejoindre le chemin dont il se détournerait ce soir, ce dernier n'en disparaîtrait pas pour autant. Il continuerait d'exister, inatteignable, et Sirius ne saurait jamais ce qu'il adviendrait dans cet autre monde délaissé. Il ne saurait jamais s'il avait fait le bon ou le mauvais choix. C'était une autre sorte de poids à porter – était-ce donc cela, le prix final à payer pour la mort de Lily ?

Il flottait, regardant se dessiner devant lui deux routes qui s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre. Quelle était la bonne ? Quelle était la simple ?

Sur la première, une existence froide et misérable, enfermé derrière les barreaux pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Douze années de perdues et bien d'autres encore à perdre, à contempler sa triste vie lui filer entre les doigts. Une éternité de remords qui ne seraient jamais enfouis sous d'autres souvenirs. Il sentait déjà le froid s'insinuer en lui et la terreur des Détraqueurs le prendre à la gorge.

Sur la seconde, la vie. Un univers coloré, plein de rires et de repas animés, de chaleurs, et d'amitiés. Les rires d'Adèle et la douceur de Luth, l'assurance tranquille de Remus, les prouesses de Harry et les regards fiers de James. James !

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dans un monde où James n'était plus. Il avait désespérément besoin de lui, même si les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Il pouvait faire mieux, il le savait. Aller s'excuser, chercher à comprendre, ne plus le décevoir de la sorte. Que dirait James s'il connaissait le choix qui lui était offert ?

Oh ! Sirius savait. Sur le chemin d'Azkaban, il était le seul à connaître la vérité. Personne, pas même Albus Dumbledore, ne pouvait protéger Harry de Peter. Harry, qui là-bas était orphelin, qui ne le connaissait pas, alors qu'il était son parrain. Qu'on avait envoyé vivre, paraissait-il, chez les moldus – comme si les moldus de Lily pouvaient le protéger de quoi que ce soit ! Bien sûr qu'il devait retourner à Azkaban. Il ne pouvait laisser le fils de James seul, ce serait faillir aux Potter une deuxième fois. Comment regarder James dans les yeux, jour après jour, s'il ne choisissait pas cette voie ? Il ne pourrait ne lui cacher, ni lui mentir. Comment voir Harry grandir en sachant, que quelque part, il risquait perpétuellement sa vie alors que lui aurait pu le protéger ? Il ne pourrait pas. Sirius se tourna résolument vers le chemin sombre.

« _Papa !_ » Le cri éthéré semblait venir de très loin. Pourtant, il était suffisamment puissant pour retenir son pas. L'image de sa fille, les joues rouges de contentement alors qu'elle descendait de moto, surgit sur la route de Tintagel. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner. Il voulait la voir grandir, entrer à Poudlard et recevoir les hiboux d'indignation du professeur McGonagall à son sujet. Il voulait lui apprendre à améliorer sa propre moto et faire peur à son premier petit ami, juste pour le plaisir, pour le cliché. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il disparaissait, s'il choisissait Harry au lieu d'elle. Ce ne serait que la confirmation de ce qu'elle croyait aujourd'hui. Il devait être là pour elle, la détromper, la chérir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, désespéra-t-il. Adèle avait une mère, elle avait James, elle avait Remus. Il n'était pas indispensable. Peut-être même serait-elle mieux sans lui : après tout, rien ne disait qu'il pourrait se racheter, changer ce qu'elle pensait de lui. On ne rattrapait pas les blessures de l'enfance, il était bien placé pour le savoir : lui-même, qui s'était émancipé de sa famille dès que possible, ne s'était jamais débarrassé de sa rancœur. Allait-elle faire pareil lorsqu'elle arriverait à Poudlard ? La pousserait-il à supplier le Choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Gryffondor, juste pour le provoquer ? Quitter la maison en claquant la porte, en vouloir à Harry comme il en avait voulu à Regulus ? Non, ils seraient tous mieux sans lui. Il ferma les yeux pour dissiper la vision et se prépara à aller là où le devoir le menait, là où il était le seul à pouvoir traquer Peter et faire justice à ses amis.

« _Sirius !_ » Cette fois, le cri était plus autoritaire, plus sec et plein de désespoir. Ce n'était plus une voix d'enfant, mais de femme. Ses pensées se rangèrent au rythme des intonations raisonnables de Luth. Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'y retourner, dirait-elle. Elle ne parlerait ni d'elle, ni d'Adèle, elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle lui demanderait plutôt comment il comptait s'évader d'Azkaban, ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi ? Et si, par miracle, il s'échappait, comment comptait-il retrouver Peter ? Il existait des milliards de rats dans le monde, et encore plus d'endroits où se cacher. Si Queudver avait un minimum de jugeote – et il en avait, après tout, il les avait tous bernés ! Le sous-estimer encore serait une grave erreur – il aurait filé dès que possible à l'autre bout du monde, en Amérique latine ou en Australie, et vivrait discrètement chez les moldus. Non, Sirius devait arrêter de se punir. Il avait payé le prix, dans les deux vies. Douze ans à Azkaban pour une idée, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, n'était-ce pas cher payé ? Il n'était pas coupable !

Pas coupable, peut-être, mais responsable, répondit Sirius. Il devait réparer le mal qu'il avait causé. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire en restant chez eux. Au contraire, il allait continuer à se détruire, et ses proches avec lui. Il ne voulait plus voir ses regards déçus et tristes, son incompréhension. A quoi bon faire un second enfant s'ils ne se comprenaient plus ? Cela ne reviendrait qu'à faire souffrir trois personnes au lieu de deux ! Alors que là-bas… là-bas, il pouvait tout réparer. « _Non, tu vas juste fuir_ » lui rétorquerait-elle. « _Tu en es au point où traquer Queudver te semble plus facile que de résoudre tes problèmes_ ». Oh… Elle avait raison, comme d'habitude. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Il lui devait la pareille. Il resterait et lui prouverait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

« _Mais personne ne compte plus sur toi, mon pauvre Patmol !_ » Cette fois, la voix avait les intonations de Remus. C'était le genre de choses qu'il ne formulerait jamais, mais qu'il pensait probablement. Et il avait raison. Sa famille ne pouvait lui faire confiance – Luth le lui avait dit le matin même - et James lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il n'attendait plus rien lui. Quant à Remus… Remus n'en avait pas besoin. Ils l'avaient cru traître douze ans auparavant, et lui avait réussi à leur pardonner. Lunard avait encaissé le choc, s'était relevé, avait tracé son chemin avec dignité. A tel point qu'on lui confiait maintenant un poste de professeur à Poudlard, après deux années où Harry y avait rencontré Voldemort. C'était une marque de confiance absolue. C'était lui qui veillerait sur le Survivant, et même sur sa fille – après tout, soufflait la voix, n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il l'avait fait parrain ? Oh, bien sûr, Luth avait insisté dans ce sens, mais pour lui, Sirius, c'était une toute autre raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter, à lui faire la proposition de lui-même. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il ne se méfierait plus jamais, qu'il était prêt à lui confier, par ce rôle, plus que sa propre vie.

« _L'as-tu jamais dit ?_ » La voix était clairement accusatrice, désormais. Non, il ne l'avait pas dit. N'était-ce pas assez évident ? Non, ça ne l'était pas. Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas. Comment Remus aurait-il pu comprendre que ce choix n'était pas seulement l'œuvre de Luth ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse et non de pitié, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il avait choisi en conscience et non par défaut, pour éviter à James une responsabilité supplémentaire ? James lui-même avait-il seulement compris, ou n'avait-il vu dans ce geste qu'une marque d'éloignement de sa part ?

Non, plus personne ne comptait sur lui, et c'était bien ainsi. Peu importaient ses choix, dans ce monde, il blesserait toujours quelqu'un. Merci, Remus, songea Sirius en se tournant à nouveau vers Azkaban, de me remettre une fois encore dans le droit chemin. « _Quel droit chemin ?_ » cru-t-il encore entendre. Pour qui se prenait-il, en allant en prison tel un martyr vengeur ? Que croyait-il ? Que quelqu'un allait l'écouter s'il se mettait subitement à parler de Peter ? Que Remus accepterait son innocence sur parole et lui tomberait dans les bras ? Où que ce soit, il n'avait besoin de lui. Douze ans avaient passé depuis sa trahison. Il avait continué sa vie, probablement. Quand bien même apprendrait-il qu'il lui restait un ami, cet ami n'était pas complètement innocent, il avait été irresponsable. Pourtant…

Le tonnerre gronda. Il suspendit sa réflexion. Devant lui, les chemins s'effaçaient lentement, des deux côtés. L'instant allait passer, l'entraînant inexorablement dans une vie qu'il subirait, quelle qu'elle soit. Il devait choisir avant que les nuages ne recouvrent le soleil, sous peine de perdre sa chance. Oh ! Sirius n'était ni un lâche, ni un indécis. Il choisit.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Que vous soyez lecteur de la première heure ou non, que vous lisiez à l'heure de la publication ou des années après (je traîne mes doigts sur ce site depuis dix ans, votre commentaire ne sera pas perdu!), je serai heureuse d'avoir un petit mot de votre part pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de Happiness Therapy.

Et pour ceux qui hyperventilent: je vous rassure, on se retrouve encore la semaine prochaine avec un épilogue de quelques lignes qui vous en dira légèrement plus... ;)


	11. Epilogue (Forgiven)

Et voilà l'épilogue! Je remercie un mystérieux invité, _Ponyo le chat et Rozen Coant_ pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas!

* * *

 **Epilogue (Forgiven)**

\- Sale temps, hein, Monsieur le Ministre ?

Fudge releva la tête de son journal et vit l'un des Aurors qui devait lui servir d'escorte.

\- A qui le dites-vous, Dawlish. J'espère que cette tempête sera calmée quand il sera l'heure de partir !

\- Paraît que c'était encore pire hier. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi ça ressemblait !

Fudge frissonna à cette pensée. La perspective de visiter Azkaban ne l'enchantait guère, mais il s'agissait d'une inspection annuelle qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer. Les sorciers avaient besoin de savoir que leur Ministre se souciait de leur sécurité, surtout après les désastreux évènements qui avaient secoué Poudlard ces derniers mois. Evitant de penser aux longues heures qu'il allait passer, entouré de fous et de Détraqueurs, Fudge ouvrit son journal.

\- Ca ne serait pas Mr Weasley, Monsieur le Ministre ?

\- Si, c'est bien Arthur, répondit Cornelius en étudiant la une. Et sa grande famille.

Les neuf Weasley souriaient à l'objectif en agitant les bras, vêtus de robes de sorciers adaptées à la chaleur égyptienne.

\- J'échangerais bien ma place avec eux !

Fudge ne pouvait se permettre d'approuver une pareille affirmation : en temps normal, il n'aurait voulu être à la place d'Arthur Weasley pour rien au monde. L'homme était sympathique mais traînait une réputation de gentil loufoque. Cependant, pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois de sa vie, il aurait bien fait l'échange. Avec n'importe qui, en fait. Tout plutôt qu'Azkaban.

\- Ah, voici notre chauffeur, Monsieur le Ministre !

Résigné, Fudge rangea le journal dans sa poche, ignorant que vingt minutes plus tard, il découvrirait une cellule vide qui signerait la fin de ses jours heureux.

* * *

Et voilà, cette fois ci c'est la vraie fin de cette histoire. Une fin ouverte, j'en conviens, qui j'espère ne vous frustrera pas trop. J'espère vous avoir fait voyager avec moi et vous avoir apporté un bon moment de lecture. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot, que ce soit au moment de la publication ou plus tard. Si vous avez des questions ou envie d'échanger, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester en review, vous répondre est toujours un plaisir, même longtemps après !

Je remercie encore **LaLouisaBlack** , ma fidèle Beta readeuse depuis des années pour son travail sur ce texte, qui lui doit beaucoup.

Je n'ai pour l'instant pas d'autres projets d'écriture mais Harry et son univers ne me quittent jamais vraiment, alors il est possible que nous nous recroisions. En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! - Caprice


End file.
